Impulse
by FirebirdXoX
Summary: Pokemon training is a lucrative business, but it's not for everyone. Traveling the region can prove dangerous, especially if you don't know what you're doing. But sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures. And I'm in way over my head. (a Diamond Nuzlocke)
1. Chapter 1

_**Impulse**_

_"Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things coming together." -Vincent van Gogh_

**[One]**

They are everywhere.

Spread across the counter, stacked on the kitchen table, overflowing in the mailbox. They are slowly swallowing our little house, drowning us like rapid flood waters- leaving no survivors in their midst.

I want to burn the damn things.

But that would be rather stupid. That won't change the fact that they are overdue, after all. It won't change the fact that we're facing foreclosure. So a bonfire of unpaid bills is out of the question.

Instead of bank statements, I stand here and watch my _mother _go up in smoke.

She picked up the habit when she was a kid, no more than thirteen or so, I suppose. It was cool 'back in the day', or at least, according to her. But over time it's taken a visible toll on her body. Her fingernails are yellowed, her teeth stained. Her breath reeks of tobacco and she is unnaturally frail, her once silky brown hair now streaked with silver. She has a hacking cough and a scratchy voice, making her sound much older than she truly is.

She expertly lights another one, her lighter clicking distinctly as she watches me with an unwavering gaze. "Got some bad news, kiddo."

Most eighteen year old girls would be concerned at this point, but those words are quite common in this household.

I watch her as she takes another long drag on her cigarette, hoping she savors every last puff. Those damn cancer sticks are expensive, and one of the main reasons we are so far in the hole. Doesn't she know that we can't afford for her to have such a pricey habit?

What's ironic is that, somewhere along the way, I picked up the habit as well. Like mother like daughter.

"Lemme guess," I say flatly, my expression apathetic at best. "Your job interview flopped, and we're going back to eating Ramen noodles every night."

Her mouth tightens, and I soften a bit. Feeling a little guilty about the low blow, I sigh and sit next to her, awkwardly placing my right hand on her bony knee.

"I know you are going to resent me for this," she begins, her eyes focused on some particularly interesting stain on the carpet. "But until I can find a steady job, you're going to have to do your part."

"Arceus Mom, what else do you want me to do?" I snap, yanking my hand away. "I already do your laundry, wash your dishes, and clean your house-"

"I mean, you're going to have to bring in some income, honey, or we're going to lose the house," she says softly. I take that moment to glance at her and notice she looks so... deflated. Defeated.

"Look, I'm trying, okay? I've got that interview for the waitress gig in Sandgem on Thursday, remember?"

She sighs, her head in her hands. "Even if you manage to get that job, it won't be enough. I'm sorry Nat, but... I'm going to have to ask you to make a sacrifice."

It takes me a few seconds to fully understand what she's implying. My body stiffens, and I recoil from her in disbelief. "M-mom, you know that I-"

"I know I'm asking a lot from you, but just hear me out," she blurts, her bright green eyes pleading with me. "On Thursday, I'll go in your place to the interview. I know I'm a shoo-in... the manager has had a thing for me for a long time, and I can wear my new-"

"_Mom_," I groan, cutting her off before she goes any further. "Look, if you want to take the interview, sure, go for it. But is it really necessary for me to... you know..."

She looks me square in the eye, her emerald clashing against my sapphire. "If you don't want to end up living in a cardboard box, you better suck it up and do what needs to be done."

-:-

My hand hovers above the large brass knocker, shaped like a cherubic Happiny. With a grimace, I pick it up and bang it against the door, marveling at the fact I'm actually standing here, on these concrete steps in front of the laboratory I'd only ever gazed at from afar.

It's a famous spot- about the only thing to marvel at in Sandgem Town, and the only notable landmark within walking distance of my sleepy little town of Twinleaf. The head researcher of this laboratory, Professor Rowan, apparently travels around the world studying the evolution of Pokemon. Most kids dream of stepping into his world-renowned lab, as I'm about to do. I should be ecstatic. I should feel _privileged _in fact, that I'm about to waltz right in and talk to him.

Except for the fact that I, y'know, hate Pokemon with a burning passion.

I swallow the lump in my throat and fiddle with my jacket as I wait for the door to swing open, revealing a lab crawling with filthy creatures. And I continue to wait, until my paper-thin patience evaporates like a teardrop in the Hoenn Desert. My hand reaches for the brass knocker again when the door is suddenly flung open; a stout man in a lab coat filling the doorway.

"I'm looking for Professor Rowan," I tell him reluctantly, still amazed that I am about to do this. "I'd like to talk to him about getting my trainer's license?"

"Sorry kid," the man half-yawns, looking completely and utterly bored to death by my presence. "He's working in the field today, and he's not going to be back for a while. Why don't you come back tomorrow, okay?"

I can feel my face flush, my temper flaring dangerously. I did _not_ walk this fucking far through grass _teeming _with wild demons, just to be told I would have to come back later!

Biting back my fury, I tell him as much, but he doesn't seem to give a damn anyway. He simply scratches his hairy arm with his plump hand and says, "Like I said, he'll be back tomorrow. You can come back then." A woman's voice beckons him from inside, and his huge head swivels on his non-existent neck as he turns to answer her, smoothly swinging the door shut behind him. Enraged, I turn on my heel and stomp quickly away from the lab- mumbling so many expletives I put sailors to shame.

One moment I'm cursing, and the next... well, I'm still cursing. But now I'm sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, my vision blurring slightly.

"Oh crap, I'm such an idiot. You okay?" a male voice asks, genuine concern obvious in his tone.

"Damn straight you're an idiot, running into people out of nowhere," I grumble, trying to focus on his face. His figure is swimming in and out of focus, but as I concentrate harder I can make out high-cheekbones, almond eyes, and wild blond hair. His brow is furrowed in concern as he helps me to my feet.

"It happens a lot," he admits sheepishly as I brush off my jeans. "When I get in a hurry I tend to forget to watch where I'm going."

"So I see," I mutter unhappily, my fingers brushing over a new tear in my jeans. I grimace as I feel the bruise forming underneath, and the boy seems to be mortified.

"I'm so sorry... Is there anything I can do?" He seems sincere enough, but my trust issues are pretty extreme, so I raise my hand to wave him away.

That is, until I catch sight of the red and white sphere attached to his hip. It gleams in the afternoon sunlight- not a scratch on it. It must be new.

"So you're a trainer?"

His face brightens, and he beams proudly at me as his hand flies to his belt. "Sure I am! I actually just got my license and first Pokemon yesterday." He unclips the Pokeball from his belt and taps it once with his index finger to enlarge it. "Wanna see him? He's pretty cool-"

"No!" I practically snarl, my fierce tone causing him to shrink away from me. I wait until he returns the Pokeball to his belt before I continue. "No, I was just wondering if maybe... you could help me catch a Pokemon."

"Of course," he says with a smile, before shooting me a questioning look. "You _do _have your trainer's license, right?"

"Yeah, sure," I tell him, the lie sliding easily off my tongue. "I just left it at home, is all. So, what do you say we get going?" I force a smile to feign excitement. Patience does not come to me as naturally as lying does.

Oblivious, he mirrors my fake grin with his genuine one and begins to talk about all the possibilities of Pokemon I could encounter.

At this point I cease to listen to his incessant babbling, tuning him out in favor of mulling over my own thoughts as we make our way to the edge of town. When it comes right down to it, I have to admit- I'm terrified. I've not had the greatest experiences with Pokemon, and the knowledge that I'm about to seek one out and attempt to tame it doesn't exactly appeal to me.

"-don't know that I caught your name?"

I catch the end of this question directed at me, and I look at him flatly. We've stopped walking, and he regards me curiously with his big brown eyes, the color of maple syrup when sunlight is streaming down on it. Warm, sweet, pure.

"Natalie." It sounds so weird, to say my full first name. I'm so used to being called Nat by my mother, that anything else seems formal and strange to me.

"Nice to meet you, Natalie," he says, his hand extended expectantly. "My name is Chase."

I look at his hand as if it's contaminated with the bubonic plague, and then continue walking. It's cute that he wants to be friends, but right now, I'm really just trying to get to the tall grass quickly so I can find a little money-earning battle monster.

Chase seems a little unsettled by my cold demeanor, but he's a persistent little bastard, and doesn't give up easily. He continues to talk about how he's always dreamed of being the Pokemon Champion and blah blah blah-

The tall grass of Route 201 is suddenly right in front of me, the toes of my shoes mere inches away. I begin to sweat slightly, trying to ignore the ominous rustling in the lush green foliage.

Behind me, I hear the hissing sound of an aerosol can. I jump a bit, startled, and turn to see Chase spraying himself down with a Repel. He empties half the can, and then tosses it to me. "Here you go. I hear you can catch some rare Pokemon at Verity Lakefront- so we'll look there for your starter. Stay close to me."

And with that, he brushes past me and wades into the thick grass. I glance longingly at the gravel path that leads back to Twinleaf, and then grudgingly follow Chase into the unknown. The thick grass wraps around my legs, and tangles in my fingers as I push forward.

It isn't a long walk to Lake Verity, and before long we stumble through a thin band of trees and walk out into the open. The lake is serene and beautiful as it sparkles in the sunlight. Chase sighs contentedly as he walks to the water's edge. "It's so peaceful. I could just stay here all day, y'know?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I grumble, making my way towards the grass that contains wildlife. I open my mouth to remind him about catching a Pokemon, when something at the edge of the grass catches my eye. On further inspection, it is a leather-bound briefcase, covered in scuff marks and worn slick from use. I cautiously retrieve it, and drag it away from the grass.

"What have you got there?" Chase asks, before joining me at staring at the briefcase. He bends over and attempts to open it, but a tiny lock holds it securely in place. "Well that's no good," he murmurs to himself, rubbing his chin in thought before turning to me. "How are we supposed to find out who it belongs to if we can't open it? There's no tag on the outside..."

Silently, I fish a pin out of my hair, my bangs falling in my face as I work on the lock. Chase watches, mouth agape, as the lock pops open, and I secure my loose hair with the pin once more.

"How did you...?"

"Little trick I picked up at summer camp," I snort sarcastically. I can feel his eyes boring into me, so I glance over my shoulder and smirk. "What, you've never seen a girl pick a lock before?"

"What kind of summer camp did _you _go to?" he asks in awe, as he bends down next to me. "All we ever learned was how to make necklaces out of macaroni, which isn't exactly a useful skill."

With ease I pry the briefcase open, to reveal a heap of unorganized papers. Chase begins picking through them, looking for a name, but my attention is resting on something else.

Carefully, I extend my hand and grab the lone Pokeball from the corner of the briefcase. I can feel the warmth emanating from it, and it feels like whatever is inside is struggling to escape. Startled, I nearly drop the Pokeball from my shaking hands.

Chase is too busy to notice. His eyes are squinted as he skims the pages, his mouth forming a thin line. "Hmmm. These papers are all field notes about different Pokemon." He glances up at me. "This briefcase must belong to Professor Rowan."

I don't even have time to process this- for at that exact moment a raucous cawing comes from the nearby woods. All of the sudden, a flurry of feathers and talons and sharp beaks is tearing at my clothes, clawing my face.

My heart thuds in my chest as I cover my face with my hands, the hooked talons raking through my jacket sleeves. Chase is yelling something, and I catch a glimpse of a second ball of feathers attacking him.

"Go, Axel!" I hear him shout, a flash of pink light releasing what I assume is his starter, letting it join the brawl.

Although I'm certain my eyeballs are about to be pecked out of my skull and my flesh torn to ribbons in an untimely death, I have the fleeting thought of the Pokeball that is clenched in my fist. I chuck it at the ground, hoping for something huge and terrifying that will scare these fucking birds away.

What materializes on the ground before me is slightly less impressive than I'd imagined.

* * *

A/N: It's good to be back.

I know it's not in the form some of you might prefer, but I mean, at least I'm writing again right? This is a Nuzlocke story, and for those of you who aren't familiar with the term, well, Google is your friend. :) I have this story posted on the Nuzlocke forums, but after some consideration I have decided to make it accessible to readers on this site as well. Because of this, I have many chapters written in advance and you can expect regular updates until I'm caught up here.

RULES:

1. If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead and must be immediately released.

2. Only the first Pokemon in each new area may be caught.

a. Dupes clause is OFF

b. Shiny Pokemon are exempt from this rule, but must be perma-boxed

3. Each Pokemon must be given a nickname.

I hope you enjoy the story! :)

~Firebird


	2. Chapter 2

_**Impulse**_

**[Two]**

The little creature stands on four stubby legs, and its large head is poking out of a plain brown shell. It looks up at me curiously, its head cocked to the side as it watches the demonic Starly swoop down again.

"Don't just stand there you worthless little turtle!" I yelp, before ducking down and snatching up the briefcase. "Help me fight it!"

The Turtwig makes some weird hissing noise- whether at me or the Starly, I can't tell- and gets a running start before launching himself into the air with surprising speed. He clips the Starly's wing, causing it to lose its balance. It wavers slightly in the air, and this is when I seize the opportunity to swing the briefcase like a baseball bat. It connects with a sickening crunch, sending the Starly crashing to the ground. The Turtwig slams into it while it's down and is received with a beak to the face. He squeals in pain before chomping down on the bird's wing. I turn my attention to Chase briefly, to see how he's faring.

Axel, as it turns out, is a tiny monkey with a flaming ass and sharp claws- a Chimchar. Chase's starter is nimble, and agilely dodges every advance the Starly makes with ease. It spits a few embers at the bird, and it finally collapses to the ground in a heap of singed feathers- dead as a doornail. I return my attention to the Turtwig and I am pleased to discover our Starly is dead as well- although the Turtwig looks a lot worse off than Axel does. He's panting heavily, with cuts and scratches covering his reptilian body.

"Whoa, where'd you find that Turtwig?" Chase asks, making his way over to me. His Chimchar darts up his pant leg to rest on his shoulder, blinking at me with inquisitive brown eyes.

"I found a Pokeball in Rowan's briefcase."

Chase's face pales, and he looks at the Turtwig in shock. "You mean... you battled with Rowan's Pokemon and nearly got him killed?"

"I panicked, okay? If I had known it was a grass-type I wouldn't have let him out," I state coldly, folding my arms. As much as I dislike (fear) Pokemon, I'm mildly offended that I strike Chase as the sadistic type.

"Well he did a pretty good job, considering his type disadvantage," Chase says with a bit of optimism, bending down to inspect the cuts and scrapes covering the little turtle. It shrinks away from him shyly, but when he rubs its head the Turtwig relaxes slightly.

I sigh loudly, and Chase glances up. "Right, sorry. Guess we better go return the briefcase to Rowan's lab. He's probably really worried about losing it."

"Yeah yeah, sure," I mutter. "But what about my Pokemon? You were supposed to help me catch one?"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my promise," he reassures me with a warm smile. "We can always come back later, after we-"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" exclaims a new voice, startling both Chase and I. A man who appears to be in his mid-twenties walks briskly in our direction. His inky black hair is cropped short, and his steely eyes are flicking nervously behind thick-framed glasses.

Before we can reply he stoops down and snatches up the briefcase, mumbling to himself worriedly as he straightens up the contents. After a moment he seems to finally realize we're staring at him, and he scolds us. "What were you two doing with the Professor's briefcase?! There are incredibly important documents in there, not to mention his..."

He trails off as he surveys the scene around us- his face hardening as he notices the slaughtered bird Pokemon and the charred feathers that litter the ground. Then his eyes rest on the Turtwig, who stares back at him stupidly.

"What _happened _here?" he asks, resembling a scolding parent as he returns his focus to us. Chase shifts uneasily, looking like a guilty child who has been accused of stealing. I, however, don't even bat an eye. I have been that kid too many times, and by now I know better than to give him any reason to be suspicious of me.

"You aren't exactly in a position to be asking questions, since we don't even know who we'd be answering to." My response is delivered coolly, my face unchanging. He's not the only one who can demand answers, and I'm not one to cave in easily.

The tension hangs in the air like a thin fog, the kind that lingers after a thunderstorm at dusk. He squints at me, no doubt trying to read my expression. But it's hard to get anything from a face carved in stone, and so he folds his arms tightly across his chest. "Lucas Hanlin. I'm the Professor's assistant. His intern. He sent me to retrieve this briefcase. So, since you have clearly tampered with it, I believe I have every right to be asking questions."

"We weren't doing anything wrong," Chase butts in, sincerity practically oozing from his pores. "We found the briefcase, sure, but we only opened it to find out who it belonged to. When we found out it was the Professor's, we..."

He goes on to explain what happened, while I continue to study Lucas. He has relaxed a little, and his attention is now directed at Chase's Pokemon. The Chimchar prods the injured Turtwig curiously, his eyes glittering with mischief. And of course, the grass-type does not protest. In fact, he seems quite oblivious to everything that is occurring around him.

"Even if you're telling the truth," Lucas says firmly, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. The Professor is going to want to talk to both of you." He retrieves the Pokeball from where it lies on the ground, recalls the Turtwig, and returns the red and white sphere to the briefcase.

I open my mouth to protest, but then I realize this is what I had come to Sandgem Town for in the first place- a chance to speak with the Professor. So for once, I am compliant. Chase seems surprised by this, but doesn't question it and plods along after us, his Chimchar attached to his shoulder like velcro.

We don't need a repel this time as we wade through the grass- the presence of three humans and a capable fire-type seems to keep most of the wild Pokemon at bay, thankfully. Chase recalls the Chimchar to his Pokeball when we enter town, and before long I am standing in front of the lab for the second time in one day- but this time when the stout assistant opens the door, I smirk at him. And he can't do anything but grimace, because Lucas has already pushed past him and made his way into the lab, with Chase and I on his heels.

It's a little different than I expected it to be. I was anticipating walls of cages lined with Pokemon, and scientists bustling around in over-sized lab coats, carrying test tubes and talking in hushed voices. But the room we enter actually resembles a lobby. The floor is made out of the granite that is native to Mt. Coronet, and so well polished I can see my own reflection as I peer down at it. There is a reception desk and a small waiting area of sorts, which is where Lucas leads us.

"You two just hang out here for a minute while I go get the Professor. And Charles?" he mentions as an afterthought. "Keep an eye on this for me, will you?"

Lucas lays the briefcase on the desk, and walks through a pair of doors I hadn't noticed before. As he passes through them, I can just catch a tiny glimpse of a large laboratory with all kinds of complicated looking machinery. But then the doors swing shut, and so I decide to sit down on one of the straight-backed chairs across from Chase.

I can feel Charles' eyes boring into the back of my head, so I pick up a magazine about travel safety and flip through it before saying casually, "So tell me, Charles. Are you working your way up to nerdy scientist, or were you demoted to receptionist?"

"Linda, our usual secretary, is out sick," he tells me flatly. "So I got the pleasure of filling in. I didn't know I would get stuck babysitting teenagers."

The doors swing on their hinges, allowing Lucas to walk in with Professor Rowan trailing behind him. As Lucas moves to the side, I get a good long look at the man who is known for his evolution research worldwide.

I have to admit, he's a little more intimidating in person.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, Chapter Two. I realize this is a little slow in the beginning, but it will get better soon. There's only so much action to be had in the Professor's lab. :P

Thanks to all of you to reviewed the first chapter! Expect the next one to be up pretty soon, because this was pretty short and not a lot happened.

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	3. Chapter 3

_**Impulse**_

**[Three]**

He looks exactly how he did on the slick pages of our textbooks- average height, snowy white hair, bushy mustache, stooped shoulders, and a face creased by the passage of time. His expression seems to be a permanent scowl, and the look he's giving me could silence a rampaging Gyarados. But it isn't his stature that gives me the sudden urge to flee the room.

It's those eyes.

They are like icicles- devoid of warmth and capable of piercing through you with ease.

I think he notices me frowning at him, because he looks me up and down with scrutiny before snorting. "And who might you be?" His voice is deep, and muffled slightly by his mustache.

"Natalie Hart," I say cautiously, rising out of my chair to face him. "I came by your lab this morning to see if I could get my trainer's license, but your _charming _secretary here turned me away."

Chase sends me a startled look, but I pretend not to see. Luckily, he doesn't rat me out, but I can tell he's not happy that I lied to him about not having a license.

"How convenient that you stumbled across my briefcase in the meadow, then," Rowan says flatly, but as I study his face, those eyes seem to be twinkling in, what, amusement? Mirth? Maybe this fossil of a man isn't as bad as he seems, even if he's a little stiff.

I smirk at him, pushing my luck. "A perfect excuse to get to talk to you. It was my plan all along, actually."

Lucas rolls his eyes and mutters something about my being a thief, and Chase is still glaring at me with a mixture of disappointment and anger. Rowan says nothing, and I begin to wonder if I've overstepped my bounds when he turns his attention to Chase. "And what about you? Lucas here tells me you had a Chimchar with you. Fire-types are quite rare in Sinnoh, as I'm sure you're aware."

"He was a gift from my uncle, as a belated nineteenth birthday present," Chase says proudly before flaunting the Pokeball containing his starter. "He got him from a Pokemon breeder east of Solaceon Town."

A man of few words, Rowan's eyes flit back and forth between us before narrowing slightly. "Well, if that's all, then let's get down to business. Shall we sit?"

Chase obliges without hesitation, but I sink slowly into my chair. Rowan and Lucas sit to my left, and the former clasps his hands neatly before continuing. "I have a proposition for the two of you. How would you each like to have your very own Pokedex, free of charge?"

Lucas' eyebrows shoot to the ceiling, and he glares at the Professor in clear disapproval. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised as well. A Pokedex is basically an electronic encyclopedia that stores boundless information on any Pokemon encountered. Even with my lacking knowledge of everything Pokemon-related, it's a wide-known fact that they are valuable tools to have if you're a trainer. But it comes at a price- and a hefty one, at that.

Suspicious, I don't make a move to accept the offer on the table. Why would he be so willing to just hand out two extremely expensive device to total strangers accused of stealing from him? Maybe it's a reward for finding his briefcase, but that seems a little extreme... Is he really that rich, that he can just hand out Pokedexes like bread crumbs? Suddenly, I am offended. I fold my arms across my chest and furrow my brow, closing myself off from him.

Chase may be naive, but he's no idiot either. He frowns slightly, and asks, "Why are you offering such valuable technology to us? Is there a catch?"

"Smart boy," Rowan mutters as he leans back in his chair, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. "I wouldn't call it a catch so much, as a favor I ask in return. Are you both familiar with the Sinnoh League?"

Yeah, of course I'm familiar. The League is considered a huge part of our history, according to textbooks and just about every other human I've ever come in contact with. Every year young starry-eyed trainers over the age of thirteen show up outside of their local Pokemon Centers, eager to sign up. Their heads are often filled with dreams of fame and wealth, but in reality, very few actually accomplish this. The Sinnoh League is grueling, and travelling across the region often ends up in tragedy. There are countless tales of trainers freezing to death on their way to Snowpoint City, or falling victim to wild Pokemon. The only people who ever make it in the League are elitists- the trainers too power-hungry and ruthless to care about anything but bettering themselves.

So while I'm not the biggest fan of the Sinnoh League, I nod my head in acknowledgement along with Chase.

"Excellent," Rowan murmurs. "What I have here, is the latest in Pokedex technology," he says as he digs into his lab coat pocket. He opens his hand with flourish, and there in his creased palm are what resemble two microchips.

Chase and I stare at them skeptically, before the Professor says, "Lucas, why don't you give them your sales pitch?"

His assistant still appears to be dumbfounded by the offer on the table, but he turns to us anyway and begins his explanation. "The problem with the original Pokedex was that they were easily swiped from a bag, or lost, or dropped and broken. But these microchips can be installed directly into a Poketch, and they record data on Pokemon upon encounter. The trainer essentially doesn't have to do anything but use the scanner application to obtain valuable information on the Pokemon they come across."

"These are just prototypes," Rowan adds. "There are only three in existence currently. Lucas has one of them, and if you both agree to this offer, you will be the other holders. If it's a success, then we will work together with the Poketch Company to put them on the market."

Chase has been silent through this whole ordeal, but he glances up once the Professor has finished speaking. "One thing I don't understand, Professor, is... why us? I mean, I'm a new trainer, and Natalie doesn't even have a Pokemon yet. Why not give this expensive new technology to some experienced trainers instead of two kids off the street?"

The Professor raises his eyebrows at this unexpected question, and Lucas smirks slightly. He's been wondering the same thing- why trust two possible thieves with such valuable technology?

"Because I'm not interested in marketing these to professional trainers. These will be sold to new trainers who lack the basic knowledge of the native Pokemon, and so, I need to test them out on new trainers such as yourselves."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Chase concedes, his shoulders relaxing a little. I, however, am not so easily convinced.

"There's just one problem. Not everyone in Sinnoh can afford a Poketch. They're kind of pricey, you know," I say harshly. I mean, isn't that the reason I'm here in the first place? The last thing I need to do is go into debt purchasing some fancy watch.

"Fine, taken care of," Rowan says, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I'll provide you each with a Poketch, for the sake of the experiment."

That easy. A wave of his hand, no second thoughts, no wondering if that might prove to be more than his bank account can handle. I find myself seething, enraged by this man who is so wealthy that he can carelessly throw away money on people he has just met. I'm about to say what's on my mind when Lucas interjects.

"Professor," he says in a semi-hushed tone, his eyes flicking back and forth between Chase and I. "Don't you think we ought to... you know, take them for a test run before we just give them the microchips? See if they'll even make it past Jubilife City?"

Offended by his lack of faith in me, I scoff at this idea. I may not be a Pokemon whiz, but if earning money is involved, I won't fuck it up.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right, Lucas," Rowan says thoughtfully, before turning to Chase and I. "Tell you what. If you can both make it through Route 202 on your own, we'll meet you in Jubilife City to seal the deal."

He rises to his feet slowly, wincing a little as he steadies himself on the chair. Lucas jumps to his feet and collects the briefcase, before nodding curtly at Chase and I. Clearly, we are dismissed. I am still a little dumbfounded by the turn of events. One minute I think I'm looking at paying a fine for stealing, and the next I'm being offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Not that I'm all that thrilled about being a trainer in the first place, but... wait a second-

"Wait!" I blurt out, causing Rowan to look over his shoulder. "I still don't have my trainer's license... or a Pokemon, for that matter."

"Charles can get you signed up. As for your starter..." Rowan thoughtfully studies me for a moment, before opening his briefcase and retrieving the Pokeball from inside. "You battled with this Turtwig this morning, correct?" I nod in response, and the corner of his mouth twitches slightly, as if restraining a smirk. "Well, I can always get another one if I need to further my research. I figure if you didn't manage to kill it in your first battle, you might as well keep it. Here." He tosses the red and white sphere at me gently, but I nearly drop it as I fumble to grasp it.

Before I can thank him, Rowan turns away and disappears through the doors to the lab, with Lucas in tow.

"That went better than I thought it would," I mutter as I pocket the Pokeball.

It doesn't take Charles long to take down my information, snap a quick picture of me, and hand me my trainer's license. The plastic card is still warm as I flip it over to inspect the picture. My face is covered in little red scratches from the Starly attack that are mixed with the freckles dusting my nose, and my long braid has come partially undone- with wisps of chocolate-colored hair sticking out everywhere. Admittedly, I've looked better. But I slide it into my pocket anyway, right next to the Pokeball.

Chase is leaning in the door frame when I turn to leave, a slight scowl clouding his expression. "Quite the stunt you pulled there, Natalie." He shakes his head and looks away from me before continuing. "That little lie of yours could've gotten me into a lot of trouble, y'know? I'm sure you couldn't care less, but I could have gotten a fine, or worse. I have to admit, I underestimated you."

Needless to say, I'm taken aback by his accusation.

"That was your first mistake. Never underestimate me," I say curtly, before brushing past him and pushing through the door.

But something makes me pause on the top step. Maybe it's the way he offered to help a total stranger get a Pokemon, or the gentleness he emanates. Or maybe it's because I underestimated him too- writing him off as some naive little wuss who couldn't- or wouldn't- stand up for himself.

Whatever the reason, I glance over my shoulder. "Still, I know it was selfish. Sorry. Just know that... I have my reasons."

Apologies are rare coming from me, so before he can respond I hurry down the stairs and begin to walk briskly back home. I don't want to hang around to see his reaction. After all, I have more important things to attend to.

Like getting home to tell my mother the good news.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter was really short, so I figured I'd upload this one sooner rather than later. :)

Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving~

~Firebird


	4. Chapter 4

**_Impulse_**

**[Four]**

I don't know what time it is when I wake up, but I do know my neck is majorly stiff and my left foot has fallen asleep. My bag is laying next to me, half-packed on top of my sheets. Clothes and other supplies are strewn all over the bed, leaving me with quite the mess.

With a groan I push myself upright and blearily look at my alarm clock. 3:28 AM glows in neon green light, letting me know I must have drifted off in the middle of packing. That explains why the lights are still on, I guess. I fold my spare set of clothes and stuff them into the bag roughly. I'm so beyond caring at this point- right now all I want to do is sleep and forget about the events of yesterday.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm craving a smoke, but immediately following the thought my hands begin to tremble and I can feel a headache coming on. I quickly pull on my jacket and zip it up, feeling in my pocket for the cigarette I had been saving for last night. Instead my fingers brush the smooth, warm surface of the Pokeball. I frown, and fish around a moment longer until I find the cylindrical object I've been seeking. I grab my lighter and head down the hall, to the kitchen, and through the screen door. It bangs behind me, causing the porch light to flicker slightly. I can just make out a figure on the steps, hunched over to block the cold.

She doesn't even look up when I drape my own jacket over her. I shiver in the night air as I take a seat next to her, but her nightgown is much too thin, so I figure she probably needs it more than I do. The coffee cup she has clutched in her hands has long gone cold, and is nearly full. She's been here a while.

I recognize that distant look in her eyes and it frightens me. Unsure of what to do, I tentatively say, "Mom?"

Spoken words seem to break the spell, and she flinches, startled. She glances around to take in her surroundings, and then looks at the cold coffee that has sloshed onto her bare feet.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks, her voice low and raspy.

"Something like that," I murmur, taking the cup from her and setting it aside. Without something to hold onto, her hands fall limply to her lap. I swallow the lump in my throat and pull out the cigarette I need now more than ever. The flame illuminates my mother's face as I light it, and I can see the dark circles under her eyes are even more prominent tonight. I inhale sharply and the aching in my lungs subsides, the nicotine giving me the strength to ask my next question. "So what are you doing up?"

My mother is silent, her eyes searching for something she'll never find in the night sky. After a while she sighs, and puts her head in her hands. "I think... I think it finally hit me, Nat. That I'm going to be here alone."

"I don't have to go," I blurt, maybe a little more enthusiastically than I should have. I see a fleeting ghost of a smile on her face, but then it's gone and she just shakes her head.

"No, this is something you need to do. Not just for the money, either." She tilts her head so she can see me better in the dim light. "You can't stay in Twinleaf for the rest of your life. You've got to get out of here, make something of yourself. And this is the only way I know to give you a shot. It isn't fair of me to keep you here any longer."

I nod numbly, but I wonder if this is going to be too much for her to handle. It may not be fair to me, but that's just the way it is. That's the way it's been for a long time. Me taking care of her, when it should be the other way around.

To keep myself from going insane, I tell myself it's for the better. That I'm more mature, more independent; stronger for it.

But sometimes, I can't help but feel like she stole away my childhood.

-:-

Route 201 suddenly looks more formidable now, in the early morning light. The nocturnal wild Pokemon are preparing to sleep, and the others are just waking up and beginning to scurry around in the brush. The constant rustling is unnerving to say the least, and my stomach churns as I step onto the path.

I'm immediately surrounded by the sounds of wild Pokemon. My heart pounds in my chest erratically and my footsteps quicken. I don't even realize I'm running until I've burst into Sandgem Town, panting and wide-eyed. To calm myself down, I wander around a bit. I've got a lot weighing on my mind, and not just because I'm about to head into the uncharted wilderness of Route 202. Fresh in my mind is the image of my mother- tears in her eyes, soggy tissue clutched in one hand and a cigarette in another. I left her leaning in the doorway with a kiss and a promise. A promise to call whenever I could, and to send her as much money as I could spare.

The irony is not lost on me, considering my wallet is empty and I haven't got the slightest clue how to earn some cash.

My thoughts drift to the Pokeball in my bag, and I realize I haven't even let out the Turtwig since he was given to me. I guess if we're going to be partners in this, I better get used to the idea of having the little creature following me around.

He appears in a flash of pink light, and blinks at me slowly before yawning. The scrapes from his battle with the Starly have scabbed over mostly, but he still looks pretty beat up. I realize I haven't even taken him to a Pokemon Center yet. Some trainer I am.

"Hey..." I say awkwardly. "Let's go get you fixed up. Can't have you dying on the way to Jubilife, can we?"

Clearly, he isn't amused. In fact, his eyes narrow slightly, like he's trying to decide what part of me to devour first. Not liking the way he's staring at me, I bite my lip and turn on my heel- not even looking to see if he is following. It's not a long walk to the Center, but when I reach the sliding glass doors I can see he's lagging behind.

I wait for him to catch up and then let him in the door, before looking up and meeting the gaze of the nurse on duty. She gives me a tired smile, and nods at my Turtwig. "Seems like that little guy is pretty beat up."

"Yeah... Starly encounter gone wrong," I say sheepishly. "Can you heal him up?"

"Of course," she says pleasantly. "That's what we're here for. Just set him up here and I'll take him back. It shouldn't take long."

I freeze up at that. Pick him up? How do I know he won't bite my fingers off, or worse? The nurse sends me a curious look and I force myself to swallow my fear. I can't expect to earn any money with my Pokemon if I can't even stand the thought of touching them.

My hands slide under his body and the Turtwig seems surprised, his eyes widening a bit as I lift him off the ground. I swiftly deposit him on the countertop and the nurse whisks him away, much to my relief.

Finding myself alone, I pick up a pamphlet about becoming a trainer and skim through it. It basically sums up everything I was forced to listen about in our trainer classes at school. Only allowed to carry six Pokemon with you on your team. Extras are sent to the PC. Required to carry your trainer's license with you at all times. No stealing of items or Pokemon from other trainers. All of this is common knowledge, even to someone like me.

"So you're a newbie," the nurse says, startling me from the pamphlet. I shove it back onto the pile, embarrassed, but I nod my head anyway.

"I figured as much. That's about all we see these days." My Turtwig is nestled comfortably in her arms, cradled like a baby. "I take it you know the capturing rules?"

"One Pokemon limit per new area, only allowed to capture the first Pokemon you see," I recite. It's a relatively new law, put in place by the Sinnoh government after wild Pokemon began to become scarce. Without catching restrictions, people would capture a surplus of Pokemon, most of which just sat in the PC and never saw the light of day again.

"Good," she says, before holding out my Turtwig to me. I carefully collect him in my arms, and try without success to mimic the way the nurse had held him. He squirms uncomfortably, and she smiles sympathetically. "Don't worry, he'll get used to you soon. Anyway, he's all healed up and ready to go. I would suggest loading up on items at the Pokemart before moving on. You'll encounter a lot of overzealous trainers on Route 202. I'm assuming that's where you're heading?"

I nod in confirmation and thank her for the advice, before walking out of the Pokemon Center and into the sunlight. As soon as I'm out the doors I set the Turtwig on the ground, eager to get him out of my arms. He looks up at me with something resembling resentment, and I frown.

In all fairness, I haven't really given him too many reasons to like me. So far I've cussed at him, thrown him into a battle where he could have easily been killed, called him worthless, and jerked him away from the life he knew. If I want him to like me, I guess I'm going to have to make an honest effort.

"Look," I say awkwardly, crouching so that I'm on his level, "I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start, but like it or not, we're partners now. We might as well try to get along. What do you say?"

He still eyes me cautiously, but he nods slightly. My eyes widen in shock. We were always taught that Pokemon could understand us- how else would they know how to respond to verbal commands? But the Turtwig had never responded to me before, so I thought he was just stupid or something.

I stand abruptly and force a smile. "Well, I guess if we're going to be travelling together, you're going to need a proper name. How about... Sheldon? Get it?"

He sends me a flat look, and shakes his head sharply.

"Right, too cliche," I murmur.

We try out a few different names, but none of them seem to placate him. I've gotten to the point where I'm just rattling off random names when he chirrups at me.

"What, you like Tucker?" He nods contentedly, and I smirk. "Alright then... Tucker it is."

I realize we've wasted quite a bit of time sitting around deciding on a name, so we begin to make our way towards the edge of town. Even though we've "bonded", or whatever, I'm still a little wary of my Turtwig. But if I remember correctly, grass-types are supposed to be the most docile Pokemon, so maybe it was fate that I got stuck with him.

We pass by the Pokemart on our way, and my curiosity gets the better of me. I glance at the Pokeballs through the window, and I am mortified by the price tags.

"Guess we won't be getting another teammate for a while," I mutter, more to myself than to Tucker.

I'm about to turn away from the window when, through the glass, I see a familiar mop of blond hair. Sure enough, Chase has got a handful of brand new Pokeballs, a few Potions, and some other supplies stuffed in a shopping basket. He places it on the counter and pulls out a wad of cash.

I turn and walk away from the Pokemart quickly, not wanting him to see me. There's no point in standing around being jealous. Might as well get out there and earn a little cash.

Or at least try to.

* * *

A/N: And we're finally on the road. Well, about to be. At least we've met Tuck now. I adore that little Turtwig. :3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this. Means a lot to me! Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	5. Chapter 5

_**Impulse**_

**[Five]**

I've barely even stepped onto Route 202 when I see them. Kids a few years younger than myself, eyes darting around quickly and their Pokeballs glinting in the sunlight. New trainers eager to test out the skills of their Pokemon, no doubt. Arceus, the little brats are everywhere.

"You ready for this, Tuck?" I whisper, not bothering to look down at him. I hear him chirp cheerfully in response. His eagerness surprises me, but if he's that confident, the least I can do is have a little faith in his abilities.

I make my way down the path, careful to avoid the grass looming on either side, and approach a young trainer. He beams at me when we make eye contact, and points at me with an accusing finger. "You! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Even if I want to refuse, I can't. League rules state that you cannot turn away from a match, once challenged. Supposedly the inability to just walk away weeds out the incompetent trainers before they get in over their heads, but mostly people just view it as an inconvenience.

The kid sends out a Pokemon that looks even more stupid than Tucker; a Bidoof. It has small, beady black eyes, large blunt teeth protruding from its upper jaw, and a plump rodent-like body.

All signs of Tucker's gentleness disappear in the face of battle. His eyes narrow, he takes a battle stance, and he hisses fiercely at his opponent.

Despite his best efforts, he still looks totally harmless.

The Bidoof grunts in a lazy manner, and charges at my Turtwig half-heartedly when commanded to use Tackle. I stare blankly and Tucker looks back at me expectantly. It dawns on me that he's waiting for a command right when the Bidoof collides with him, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Uh... Tucker, use..." My mind goes blank- I don't even know what moves he knows! Tucker hisses at me in annoyance, and dodges the Bidoof's sluggish advances.

"Keep at it, Benny!" the Bidoof's owner yells encouragingly, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "She doesn't even know what she's doing! You can wear it down!"

That little shit thinks he's got it in the bag.

"Razor Leaf?" I command, but it comes out sounding like a question. Tucker ducks to avoid another Tackle attack, and shakes his head at me frantically.

"Oh... okay, so you don't know that. Um..." I rack my brain, trying to recall what attacks a Turtwig can learn. Probably should have paid attention in class, rather than sleeping. I'm sure as hell regretting it now. "Bullet Seed? Solarbeam? Vine Whip?!"

"Turtwig can't even learn Vine Whip!" the kid says, amusement clear on his face.

My cheeks flush as my temper flares, so I yell at Tucker in desperation, "Well you at least have to know Tackle, right?"

Tucker breathes what appears to be a sigh of relief, and leaps into action. The Bidoof has let its guard down long ago, and is taken completely by surprise. Tucker slams into his side with a powerful Tackle, causing the Bidoof to yelp in pain. It struggles to its feet, but Tucker doesn't let it stay up long. Another well-aimed Tackle makes the rodent slump to the ground unconscious.

"Yes! Hell yes!" I yell, grinning at the boy triumphantly. "Stick that in your juicebox and suck it, brat!"

The boy looks at his Bidoof, astonished. He then frowns and recalls his fallen Pokemon. "I wouldn't get too excited, if I were you," he says haughtily. "Benny was my newest catch, and pretty low-leveled. And look at how tired your Turtwig is."

I glance down at Tucker, who is panting a little. "He looks fine to me."

"I'm just saying, if an untrained Bidoof managed to tire him out, he'll be no match for the trainers you meet farther up the road. So don't get too cocky." He then walks over and delves into his pockets, and grabs a small wad of cash. "All the same, you won. Here's your earnings."

I'm practically drooling as I snatch the money from him, so I almost forget to be polite. "Thanks."

He nods at me slightly. "Good luck..." His eyes drift down to Tucker. "Looks like you're gonna need it."

I watch him walk away with a scowl on my face, before turning my attention to the money in my hand. It's not enough to go back and buy supplies- only about twenty bucks or so, but it's still better than nothing. It's more than I've ever held in my hands for as long as I can remember.

"Nice work, Tucker," I say, stuffing the money into my pocket. "And don't worry about what that newbie said. We beat him after all, right?"

Tucker eyes me uncertainly, but I don't have time to deal with his insecurities. Right now, my top priority is getting him stronger so I can get to Jubilife without him dying on me.

"So... you know Tackle. Anything else?"

He cocks his head to the side for a moment, appearing thoughtful, before his eyes light up suddenly. His legs retract into his shell, and his head follows shortly after, so that none of his tender body is exposed. Then his head pokes back out, and he gazes up at me.

"Right... so, Withdraw and Tackle." He nods, and I sigh. "Well, I guess it's a start."

Although I'm a little less than optimistic about our current situation, Tucker proves himself to be pretty hardy in battle. He only falters when faced with bird-types, but given our history with Starly dive-bombers and his type disadvantage, it's certainly understandable.

So as we make our way down the path, we try to avoid trainers with birds perched on their shoulders. It only makes me more and more aware of the fact that, if we're going to make it far at all, we're going to need another teammate.

Thankfully I've managed to avoid the tall grass so far, but I know it's only a matter of time before I see my first wild Pokemon. And while the thought terrifies me, I'm a little upset that I won't be able to catch it. Even with all the money I've earned from the battles, it adds up to less than half of what I need to buy a single Pokeball.

I don't even hear him walking up behind me, so I'm taken by surprise when he speaks up.

"I was wondering when I would catch up to you."

I whirl around to face Chase, who is smiling at me in a friendly enough manner. His Chimchar is hanging off his right shoulder, but I'm surprised to see a small Starly perched on his left. I recoil slightly, and Tucker hisses before hiding behind my legs.

Chase notices our distrust of his newest Pokemon, and he strokes the Starly's feathers before reassuring us. "I know what you're thinking, but Nero here is pretty calm. He's not going to attack either one of you."

"Good. I wouldn't want your newest teammate to end up like the Starly back at Lake Verity," I say somewhat more confidently than I feel. I let my guard down slightly, but my eyes never leave the bird.

Chase smiles at that, but looks around as if expecting something. "No new teammates yet?"

"No, not yet," I say nonchalantly, before rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "I, uh, haven't really seen anything yet."

"Well you must not be looking very hard, then," Chases says softly, before pointing over my shoulder.

I turn slowly, and to my surprise, I see a Shinx cub slinking through the tall grass. It stops at a bush and begins sniffing at the roots, oblivious to us. I grit my teeth and force myself to look away. A mixture of fear and anxiety wash over me as I turn back to Chase. He glances at me, then at the Shinx, and back at me.

"Aren't you going to catch it?"

"Nah," I say with a shrug. "I... I don't really think it would be a good addition to the team."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he hisses, looking at me like I'm completely off my rocker. "An electric type would cover your Turtwig's weakness to flying-types. You'd be insane not to catch it."

My fists ball up at my sides, and I clench my jaw to keep from shouting. "Look, _I can't_catch it, okay? So let's just-"

"What do you mean, can't?" he asks, incredulous. "It's your first sighting on this route, so-"

"I don't have a Pokeball, okay?" I snap, my harsh tone causing Chase to flinch slightly. I look at the ground and mumble, "I couldn't afford one." He studies me with a look that is a mixture of sympathy and determination, before reaching into the side pocket of his bag and retrieving a Pokeball.

"Here," he says, offering it to me.

"Keep it," I growl, pushing past him. "I'm not a damn charity case."

His hand grips my shoulder tightly, and it's all I can do to keep myself from kneeing him in the groin.

"I'm not saying you are," he says gently, his face set in determination. "What I'm saying is, you only get one shot at this. And I'm guessing being a trainer is pretty important to you, seeing as you were willing to put me in jeopardy to get a Pokemon." I wince at that, but he continues anyway. "Besides, I promised I'd help you catch a Pokemon, didn't I? I'm not one to go back on my word."

He drops it on the ground in front of me, and it rolls to the side before coming to a stop by my foot. I grit my teeth as he walks away, but I can't bring myself to thank him. I know he's right. I hate it when others are right.

Ignoring my bruised pride, I pick up the single Pokeball and turn my attention to the Shinx. It has moved deeper into the grass, and only its ears are visible to me now.

With the Pokeball gripped tightly in my hands, I nod at Tucker. He waddles over to the grass, and lunges forward with surprising speed. The Shinx is caught off guard, and lets out a startled yowl. Instead of running like I had anticipated, it dives in and fights back, exchanging multiple blows with Tucker. When they both seem to be exhausting, I hurl the Pokeball at the Shinx. It slams into its head, and it is instantly enveloped in pinkish light. Once sucked into the Pokeball, the weakened Shinx struggles to break free. The red and white sphere wobbles back and forth on the ground, and I watch it anxiously.

Tucker limps to my side, the sprout on his head trembling slightly with fatigue. We collectively hold our breath as the Shinx continues to attempt to break free, until finally, the center button flashes red and the device pings softly.

* * *

A/N: Relatively short chapter, buuuuut Nat gets her first catch so it's not too shabby! Because it's so short, I'll upload Chapter Six shortly.

~Firebird


	6. Chapter 6

_**Impulse**_

**[Six]**

A massive sigh of relief whooshes out of me, and I relax slightly. My first catch. Honestly, I feel like I should be more excited... but right now I'm just relieved it didn't get away. I bend over and pick up the Pokeball, put it in the side pouch of my bag, and look down at Tucker.

"I'm putting you in your Pokeball for a while too," I tell him. "You need to rest in case we have to battle someone else, and you'll just slow me down if you're this tired."

Before he can protest I recall him to his Pokeball and stash it in my jacket pocket, for easy access in case I need him.

Suddenly, I find myself very alone. Usually I prefer solitude, but I feel more secure with Tucker plodding along next to me- even if I don't trust him all that much. I may never fully trust him- or any other Pokemon, for that matter.

My eyes are downcast as I move down the path. I steer clear of the tall grass, and try to avoid trainers seeking a battle. I realize Tucker and I made it farther than I originally thought, and it doesn't take me long at all to emerge from Route 202.

I'm awestruck by the scene before me. From my vantage point, I can see the entire span of Jubilife City. Skyscrapers, paved roads, cars- they are all things I've only read about in books, seen in pictures. It takes my breath away, but I don't linger long. If Chase shows up too far ahead of me, the Professor might feel I'm inferior and take back his offer. So I commit the breathtaking view to memory, and then begin to make my way down the hill.

The dirt path turns to cobblestones abruptly, leading up to the mighty gates of Jubilife City. The walls surrounding it are carved out of some sort of marble I don't recognize, standing nearly ten feet high- its sole purpose to keep all wild Pokemon from entering the city and roaming around.

This place is like heaven to me.

The guard nods at me with a stoic expression, and I pass through the gates without delay. I am immediately overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells of the big city. In all my 18 years of life, I have never ventured beyond Sandgem Town. Yesterday I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but now, I realize what I've been missing out on. It would have been a shame for me to go my whole life without having seen a city this amazing.

I stick to the sidewalk, watching with amazement as cars whiz by, honking their horns at people who fail to move out of the way quickly enough to suit them. Shops of all sorts surround me- bakeries smelling of fresh cinnamon rolls, stores with racks of colorful clothing, little coffee shops with petite porcelain cups... A Starly flies overhead, a subtle reminder that the walls of this city can't repel pests with wings.

I'm so enthralled by this new environment that I almost don't realize all the odd looks I'm getting. My clothes are worn out from years of use, and my shoes have definitely seen better days. The jean jacket I'm wearing is faded, and my blue jean pants have a few holes in them. Suddenly self-conscious, I stop gawking at everything and tuck my head down, avoiding eye contact. I must look like some sort of uncivilized hick to these city people.

Looking at the ground isn't such a great idea as it turns out, because one moment I'm in the throng of pedestrians and the next I've wandering into the street. Horns blare at me and cars swerve as I stagger backwards, back onto the sidewalk. My chest is heaving and my cheeks are burning scarlet with embarrassment.

Suddenly this city doesn't seem so great to me anymore.

Slightly panicked from my near death experience, I realize abruptly that I don't even know where I'm supposed to meet Rowan and the others.

With all of the people swarming around me, I shouldn't feel so alone. But I do. I feel alone and small, and very lost- in every sense of the word.

But lingering and pouting isn't really my thing, and it certainly isn't going to help me find them any faster. So once my heartbeat returns to a normal speed I continue walking aimlessly, headed toward the heart of the city. This time, however, I make sure to pay attention to my surroundings.

I'm just about to give up all hope of finding them when a large, colorful building comes into view. The logo is momentarily obscured by a parking garage, but as I make my way down the block I can see that it is the Poketch Company. A grin spreads across my face, and I push past the people in front of me eagerly. They had mentioned giving each of us a Poketch, so it would only make sense that we would meet at the place they are manufactured. Wouldn't it?

Doubt begins to take over as I approach the imposing building. Important looking people decked out in expensive business suits are everywhere, but they are all too involved in their conversations to pay me any mind. Instead of being annoyed, I am grateful to go unnoticed.

It doesn't last long. I'm stopped at the giant sliding glass doors by a security guard with graying hair. "Excuse me, miss, but visitors are only permitted inside if you have an appointment. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Typically I'm not one to plead, but right now all I can think about is how Rowan has probably given up on me by now. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to make a lot of money, and I blew it. "Please sir, I just need to go inside. I'm looking for Professor Rowan, it's really important!"

He smiles sympathetically, but still shakes his head. "I'm sorry, miss, I can't let you in. But if it's Professor Rowan you're seeking, I haven't seen him."

I turn away without another word, and look at the scene before me dejectedly. The city is huge, and they could be anywhere. Hell, for all I know they've already given up on me. Jubilife doesn't seem like a safe haven to me anymore. It's a concrete jungle- an impossible maze. And I certainly don't belong here.

After a short walk, I find a bench and sit down wearily. The stress of the day is taking a heavy toll on me, and I find myself feeling homesick. The thought strikes me as funny, and I let out a short burst of laughter. Because really, how can you miss a home like mine?

I don't notice the Starly circling overhead until its droppings land dangerously close to me- splattering on the bench mere inches from my leg. I jerk my head upward angrily to shout at it, but to my horror, it swoops down and perches on the bench next to me.

"Shit!" I yelp, leaping off the bench and backing away from the bird. It hops toward me, and cocks its head to the side. I've never seen a wild Pokemon act so bold.

Wait a minute...

I'm just putting two and two together when I hear my name being called from the crowd. It takes me a minute to pick out the messy blond hair in the sea of people, but when I do spot Chase, I am beyond relieved.

"Good job, Nero!" he praises. The Starly chirps cheerfully at his trainer, and perches on his shoulder obediently. Chase gives him a tiny chunk of bread, and strokes his sleek feathers gently. Only then does he turn his attention to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you gone to see the Professor yet?"

"Are you kidding? I can't even begin to find my way around this city. It's impossible." I almost tell him how close I was to quitting, but I hold my tongue. No matter how nice he is, we're rivals, like it or not. I can't have him thinking I'm the kind to give up so easily.

"Tell me about it," he chuckles as he recalls the Starly into his Pokeball. "I walked around in circles for a while before sending Nero out to find you. I was hoping you were better at navigating than me."

"Not a chance," I laugh. It's been awhile since I've had such an animated conversation with someone, but honestly, I'm just so relieved that I'm not alone anymore. I don't care if he's annoyingly naive and too nice for his own good. I'm just grateful to have someone to be lost with.

Chase rubs his chin thoughtfully. "This would be a lot easier if Rowan had told us exactly where to meet, but... maybe he's just testing us. I'm willing to bet they're at the Pokemon Center. Which will most likely be at the heart of Jubilife."

"And how do you know that?" I ask skeptically. As great as it is that he found me, I don't want to go off on some wild goose chase through the city that may end up taking all day.

"Pokemon _Center_, Natalie. Think about it. There's only one in every city, town, and village in Sinnoh. So it only makes sense that they would be in the center of the city, for easy access."

He has a point, and so I don't protest when we start walking towards what he believes to be the middle of Jubilife. It's not like I have a better plan of action, anyway.

Not surprisingly, Chase is incredibly outgoing. Where I had tried to disappear into the crowd, he isn't afraid to say hello to some random stranger and ask for directions. So with the help from the citizens of Jubilife, we eventually find what we're looking for.

The Jubilife City Pokemon Center is far larger than the one in Sandgem- not to mention more elegant. The white stone walls are pristinely clean, and the giant bay windows are spotless. A large, blood red roof makes it stand out in stark contrast against the surrounding buildings.

"How on earth did we miss this monstrosity?" Chase murmurs.

The glass doors slide open, revealing a lavish waiting area and a herd of nurses scurrying around. Trainers of all ages are sprawled out on the couches, chatting with friends, playing cards, and crowding around the counter to check on the condition of their Pokemon.

The Pokemon are everywhere.

My throat tightens as I come to this realization. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes fill the area; none of them properly contained in their Pokeballs or on leashes, much to my horror. Chase, however, seems unperturbed. He is too busy searching the mass of trainers for Rowan's familiar face to notice I'm practically hyperventilating.

"M-maybe he's not here," I stammer, my body stiffening as a curious Buizel wanders too close. It loses interest quickly and saunters away, much to my relief. Not many things can make me feel foolish, but if I have to explain to Chase that I'm a Pokemon Trainer that has Pokephobia, I might just die of embarrassment.

Chase looks at me and frowns slightly. "Well, while we're here we might as well heal our Pokemon. Did you catch that Shinx?"

I'm a little distracted by the Combee that just floated past with its trainer, but I swallow my fear momentarily reply. "It gave Tucker a little trouble, but I managed to get it in the Pokeball."

Chase nods and smiles at me, but I don't return his enthusiasm. We begin to move toward the counter, away from the Pokemon that are freely roaming around in the lounge area. Thank Arceus. I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown here. What I really need is a cigarette, but Sinnoh has a strict no-smoking policy inside of government owned buildings, so I'm screwed.

"Welcome to the Jubilife City Pokemon Center," the nurse says cheerfully as we put our Pokeballs on the counter. "Identification, please."

Chase whips out his trainer's license and she scans over it, but doesn't hand it back to him. I hesitantly hand her mine, and she compares the two before looking back up at us. "Chase Trevino and Natalie Hart?"

We both nod slowly, confused. "Are we in some sort of trouble, miss?" Chase asks, his brow furrowed in concern. A Chansey whisks our Pokeballs away on a tray, and carries them into the back room. My heart skips a beat as they disappear from my view. If we're in trouble, I'm going to have to run, fast. And I won't make it one minute outside of the city without a Pokemon to battle with.

"Quite the contrary." To my relief, the nurse smiles pleasantly and gives us back our licenses. "Professor Rowan's assistant is waiting for you in the lounge upstairs. He asked me to send you up." The Chansey returns with our Pokeballs, and I return them to my bag as the nurse smiles kindly and points us to the stairs.

Chase beams at me in triumph, but I grimace at the thought of meeting with Lucas.

I'd almost rather take my chances with the Pokemon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the double update! I really want to get this caught up (I have 18 chapters done, currently), so until then the updates will be pretty frequent. Thanks to those of you who choose to review- it means so much to me!

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	7. Chapter 7

_**Impulse**_

**[Seven]**

When we reach the top of the stairs, Lucas is leaning on the balcony railing overlooking the lobby below. He doesn't even look our way, just glances down at his watch and lets out a low whistle. "I was wondering when the two of you would show up. I was afraid I'd have to come looking for you myself."

"It's a miracle we managed to find this place at all," I grumble, folding my arms across my chest defensively.

Chase smiles sheepishly at Lucas and shrugs. "She's right, y'know. Professor Rowan never told us where to meet."

"You never asked," Lucas says with a playful smirk. "The Professor told me to meet you at the gates of Jubilife City so I could escort you to the Pokemon Center. But I decided to wait here instead, to see if you two could find it on your own." He gestures to a nearby table, and takes a seat across from us.

"See? I told you he was probably testing us," Chase says to me with a note of satisfaction. I pull out my chair and slide into it without response.

"Can you blame me?" Lucas asks, his brow furrowed. "The two of you just waltz into the lab, and the Professor readily offers up our newest technology because he pities you. I had to make sure you weren't going to make him regret his generosity."

"Yeah right," I laugh. "Rowan just wanted test subjects, and we were convenient. It has nothing to do with his so-called 'generosity'."

"Test subjects?" Lucas asks incredulously, a sardonic laugh escaping him. "What, you think you're doing _him_ a favor by doing this? You should be grateful! He's the one giving _you _the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Opportunity my ass," I say sarcastically, my expression losing any hint of humor that lingered before. "Everyone knows going into the League unprepared is a death sentence." My fists are balled up at my sides, my teeth gritted. "The truth is, Lucas, he needed two disposable kids to do the dirty work for him, because he's too old and lazy to do it himself!"

He rises from his chair and slams his palms down with such force that his chair clatters to the floor behind him, and I flinch. His face is mere inches away from mine, so close I can see my reflection in his glasses. "You will show him the respect he deserves! You haven't the slightest idea of how much he's risking for the two of you, all because he knows your sob stories and wants to help you have a chance of actually amounting to something in life." His fierce whisper rapidly rises in volume, until he is practically yelling in my face. But I don't back down. I continue to stare at him defiantly, my jaw clenched. "The Professor is the kindest, most generous man you will ever meet, so unless you are going to sing his praises you are better off keeping that mouth of yours _shut_!"

Our staredown lasts for what seems like an eternity, but Lucas is the first to break our gaze. He seems to realize suddenly that he's lost his temper, and his eyes widen as he withdraws from my face. He clears his throat and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning his attention to Chase, who looks as though he's seen a ghost. "Now, since you've made it here, I am to give each of you a Poketch and a few Pokeballs to get you started. Gifts from the _Professor_," he adds, just to spite me. "The Pokedex app has been pre-installed, and when you start it up, it will run you through a tutorial automatically. The two of you are to travel and collect data on as many Pokemon as you can, and challenge the eight gyms scattered throughout Sinnoh so that you may record data on Pokemon bred specifically for battle, too. Professor Rowan and I may be contacting you from time to time on your Poketch." He hands each of us a small cardboard box, and steps backward. "Any questions?"

We have none. Rather, I have nothing else I desire to say to him, and Chase is still speechless from our little spat.

"In that case, good luck to you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," he says curtly. He nods at Chase, and sends me a cold glare before gathering his things and heading down the stairs without so much as a backward glance.

I wait until he's out of earshot to relax, and I let out a long sigh to release the tension that has accumulated inside of me, threatening to explode. An awkward silence has permeated the room, and it's suffocating me. So I try to lighten the mood. "Well well well, looks like _someone_is lodged pretty far up Rowan's ass," I say jokingly.

Chase does not look amused, but to my surprise, he doesn't chastise me for my earlier behavior. Instead, he opens up his cardboard box to reveal four brand new Pokeballs laying on a cushion of foam. Their ruby-colored tops gleam merrily in the artificial light, and his lips are pursed as he picks them up to examine them further.

I snatch up my box as well and lift the flaps. The spheres are cool to the touch, and are slightly larger than a walnut. I pick one up and press the center button to enlarge it, and although it triples in size it still feels hollow in my hands. I press the button again so it shrinks down to its original dimensions, and put the four Pokeballs in the side pocket of my bag.

When I look over at Chase, I see he has already removed the foam from the box, revealing a dark blue Poketch. "Wow..." he exclaims. "I never thought I'd actually own one of these." He turns to me excitedly, seeming to have already forgotten the incident with Lucas, and grins. "Well, aren't you going to open yours?"

My Poketch is magenta, and despite its bulky size, it is surprisingly lightweight. I slide it onto my wrist and it tightens automatically, so that it is secured snugly on my wrist but not so tight that it is uncomfortable. It feels so natural- like an extension of my own body. No wonder people make such a fuss over them.

"This thing is fuckin' awesome," I whisper gleefully.

We spend a good solid hour going through the tutorials, learning how to use the Pokedex app. It's pretty simple to use, much to my excitement. I'm about as good with technology as I am with people.

"We should test it out," Chase suggests, his expression one of giddy excitement.

My breath hitches at the thought. Tucker I'm okay with for the most part, because I'm certain I could outrun him if he ever turned on me. And Chase is in control of his Pokemon, so while I dislike them scurrying around, I can tolerate it because they don't approach me. But I don't like Shinx. They have sharp teeth, and claws. And mine didn't exactly look happy about being caught.

Chase lets out his Pokemon, and watches me expectantly. So I try to get by with just letting Tuck out. He blinks drowsily at me when he appears in a flash of pink light, but he looks disinterested as usual.

"Where's your Shinx? I thought you said you caught it?" Chase asks, clearly confused.

"I... uh, well, I haven't let it out before. I'm afraid that..." My eyes dart around the room, looking for an excuse. My eyes fall on my starter. "It's just, I'm afraid it won't get along with Tucker."

Chase smiles at me sympathetically. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Tucker seems pretty laid-back, and you can always recall the Shinx if things get out of hand." He notices my hesitation, and adds, "You have to let it out eventually, Natalie."

He's right. And this would probably be the best time to do it, because Chase is here to help me if it turns on me. But it's hard to listen to logic when your heart is beating erratically and your palms are sweating from panic.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking concerned.

I nod quickly, and swallow my fear. I can do this. I have to.

Slowly, reluctantly, I reach into my bag and retrieve the Shinx's Pokeball. I hold it in my hands, turning it over and over, stalling.

That's when I feel the tug on my shoelace. It startles me, and I nearly kick Tucker in the face out of reflex. But I manage to control myself, and look down at him. He's watching me with a steady gaze, and he nods at me sharply. For a brief second I think he's trying to comfort me, to let me know he's by my side and ready to protect me if this thing goes nuts.

But that's stupid. Pokemon don't work that way.

Nonetheless, I gather the courage to toss the Pokeball at the ground.

Once released from its Pokeball, the Shinx whirls around fearfully, letting out desperate mewls. Up close I can see how young it is, how timid. It catches sight of Tucker and its eyes narrow, fur standing on end. It hisses, but backs away instead of advancing.

"Poor thing," Chase murmurs. "It's just a baby."

At the sound of his voice, the skittish little thing cowers down, letting out series of unthreatening growls that somehow still manage to terrify me.

I just stand there, uncertain of what to do. Chase watches me carefully, and then looks at the Shinx once again. "You ought to comfort it, Natalie. Or at least give it a name."

"Well... I can't name it until I know the gender," I say matter-of-factly as I ready my Poketch.

One quick scan tells me the Shinx is a female. While it records the species data, I cautiously approach her. She seems to have calmed down a bit, and appears less disoriented. Sprawled beneath a chair, she watches me with golden eyes, her tail flicking in annoyance.

As I get closer I hear a low growl, one that sends chills down my spine and turns my legs to jello. I falter, and look to Chase for help.

"Just talk to her," he tells me calmly. "And go slow. She's scared right now, so show her that you aren't a threat."

"Hey," I say awkwardly, feeling like a complete idiot for baby-talking a damn Shinx. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you've got to trust me."

Shakily, I extend my hand to reach out and pet her, but when my fingers are within inches of her face she hisses sharply. I yelp in surprise, smacking my head on the chair as I try to scramble away from her. Tucker jumps between me and the Shinx cub and stares her down, his eyes narrowed to slits. She backs away from him, and lets out a plaintive mewl.

I watch, mesmerized, as Tucker lets out a series of grunts and coos. They don't sound particularly threatening to me, and to my surprise the Shinx begins to relax.

_"Shii?"_she mews softly at Tucker, her eyes trained on me. The Turtwig nods, and slowly, the Shinx crawls out from beneath the chair. She approaches me hesitantly, and I immediately tense up.

"No," Chase whispers, smiling. "It's okay. She won't hurt you now."

And he's right. When I slowly extend my hand, she licks my fingers tenderly instead of biting them. I tentatively scratch her between the ears, and she begins to purr softly. Before I can protest she has crawled into my lap. I sit there awkwardly, my hands hovering uncertainly over her. Finally they come to rest on my lap, and I just watch her as she makes herself comfortable.

I really, really don't like Pokemon. But even _I_have to admit, she's adorable. When you get past those needle-sharp teeth and claws, that is.

"How about Kiara?" I suggest, watching her closely to gauge her response to the proposed name.

She doesn't even seem to notice, she just continues purring and rubbing her head against my hand. So the name sticks.

I hold her for about as long as I can stand to, and then I awkwardly stand up and brush myself off. But when I try to walk away, she trails behind me, and rubs up against my legs affectionately. I nearly trip over her lithe body numerous times as I make my way back over to Chase.

"I don't get it," I grumble to him. "Two minutes ago she was ready to kill me. Now she won't leave me alone!"

"That's the thing with young Pokemon," he laughs. "Once you gain their trust, they imprint on you. You're the closest thing Kiara has to a mother, now."

Me? A _mother_figure? I struggle to resist the urge to laugh. The thought is outlandish, considering I don't exactly have the best mother to model myself after.

After we've collected data on all four of our Pokemon, Chase and I decide to go our separate ways. I'm a little apprehensive about navigating the city without his assistance, but the map I picked up at the Pokemon Center front desk should help some. The nurse behind the desk kindly informs me that Oreburgh City holds the nearest Pokemon Gym, and tells me I'll want to head due east to get there.

To my delight, she also tells me that free food is served to trainers three times daily at Pokemon Centers, as well as a limited amount of free food for their Pokemon. I wait my turn in line anxiously, hoping for something delicious to curb my appetite. To my dismay they're just sack lunches, containing a peanut butter sandwich and a slightly bruised Pecha berry. Whatever, I'm the last person that should be complaining about free food. I grab a bottle of water and two styrofoam bowls filled with Pokemon food, and make my way to a table in the corner of the lounge, as far away from others as possible.

I set the two bowls on the ground and watch as Tucker sniffs the dry brown pellets resignedly, and then begins eating slowly. It doesn't exactly look tasty, but I guess it will sustain them for now. Kiara takes one look at the food and shudders in disgust. She looks at me dolefully, but I shake my head. "It's that or no food, Kiara." She hesitantly takes a bite of it, and grimaces. I realize Tucker, growing up in captivity, must be used to the pellets- but Kiara came from the wild, and is probably used to eating fresh meat.

"When we leave the city I'll let you hunt, but for now, you have to eat this," I promise her, hoping she'll listen to reason if it's coming from her surrogate mother. She perks up immediately at the mention of hunting, and manages to choke down the rest of her food.

I'm not sure what makes me remember it, but I'm halfway through my sandwich when I look down at my Turtwig and remember the way he acted before. How he was so protective, and the way he calmed down Kiara. The way he hasn't complained about the shitty food, or my incompetence as a trainer.

I tear off a small piece of my sandwich and toss it to him. He looks up from his bowl in surprise, and studies me curiously. I'm still not entirely convinced he can understand why I'm rewarding him, but I do it anyway. Despite my dislike of Pokemon, I know I'm lucky to have one that's so level-headed and calm.

He meets my gaze with his large, gentle brown eyes, rimmed with yellow. And in that moment, I truly believe he understands.

* * *

A/N: Guys I freaking love Shinx. I don't think you understand how excited I was to catch her. :3

I think I'm going to do double updates from now on, just so that I can quickly get this caught up. At least, that's the plan. Expect Chapter 8 shortly!

~Firebird


	8. Chapter 8

_**Impulse**_

**[Eight]**

"You know what I should have named you, Chip? Worthless. It would have been a hell of a lot more fitting."

The Bidoof stares up at me with beady black eyes. No matter how much I yell at him, no matter how hard I try to get a rise out of him, he maintains the same blank expression. It annoys the living hell out of me. (And honestly, kind of creeps me out.)

"Whatever," I growl, recalling him to his Pokeball. "Now that we've wasted our catch for this route, it's time to get you caught up, Kiara. We might as well get something productive done today."

The Shinx's demeanor changed the moment we stepped out into the wild. In the city she had been clingy, uncertain of her surroundings, and timid. But out here, she is clearly much more comfortable. Unlike Tucker, a lab rat, who is always looking around warily when surrounded by the wilds of Sinnoh.

Kiara turns out to be quite the battler, thankfully. She's nowhere near as powerful as Tuck, but her small size and speed give her an edge. And most important of all, she's not afraid to fight flying-types. In fact, she seems to relish it.

"Tackle it again, Kiara," I say tiredly, not even bothering to sound enthused. It's her only attack that actually does damage, so the battles have been a little... redundant. Especially because everyone on Route 203 seems to own a Bidoof or Starly.

Nonetheless, Kiara darts in and slams into her opponent, but this particular Bidoof is a tough one. It growls in irritation, and headbutts Kiara before she can dodge. She snarls with teeth bared, and suddenly her body begins to take on a soft yellow glow. Her fur stands on end and tiny sparks fly, before seemingly absorbing into her body and disappearing altogether.

"The hell was that?" I mutter to myself, watching uneasily as the Bidoof tries to catch Kiara off guard. I yell for her to dodge and she obliges, before whipping around and throwing her shoulder into the plump rodent, sending it to the ground in a crumpled heap.

It doesn't attempt to get up, this time. The trainer recalls his Pokemon and practically throws my earnings in my face, before stomping away. I gladly snatch it up, taking care to count it before stashing it in my bag.

Kiara stalks back to me, panting heavily. She pauses to lick her forepaw, her tail swishing back and forth in annoyance at having her fur mussed. "Nice work, kiddo," I tell her. "You've earned me quite a bit. And, you've caught up with Tucker now, so that's good."

I don't recall the Shinx to her Pokeball, because having both her and Tucker out makes me feel safer. One quick look at my Pokedex app shows me that Kiara has learned a new move; Charge. To my dismay, it's not a damage-dealing attack. It simply stores energy to make an electric move stronger and raises defenses- which is pretty fucking pointless, considering she still doesn't know any electric moves.

"Guess we better train up our new recruit," I mutter bitterly, letting Chip out of his Pokeball once again. Kiara sniffs him cautiously, but becomes disinterested quickly. She looks up at me hopefully, and I remember my promise.

"Oh, right. You can go hunting if you want. Just... don't go too far, in case I need you," I tell her. The jubilant look she gives me seems so unnatural on a Pokemon's face; her needle-sharp teeth forming a twisted imitation of a smile. I shudder as she bounds away into the brush, and disappears from my view.

Not surprisingly, Chip sucks at battling. But with Tucker to back him up, he slowly progresses. After practicing on a few wild Pokemon, I finally decide he's ready to try a trainer battle.

Eventually we come across a girl, appearing to be a few years younger than me. Her hair falls in scarlet waves down her back, and her large green eyes make her seem so... innocent. She smiles at me and nods at Tucker and Chip. "So you're a trainer too. How about a battle?"

Seeing as I haven't lost yet, it's fair to say I'm pretty confident. Tucker is much stronger than any of the wild Pokemon I've encountered so far, and this girl doesn't exactly look threatening. So I accept her challenge, and she beams at me before sending out her first Pokemon.

I am somewhat surprised to see a Shinx standing in front of me, one much larger than Kiara. Its fur stands on end, and it lets out a feral snarl as it stares me down. My heart skips a beat, and I instinctively take a step backwards, never letting the electric-type out of my sight. I briefly consider sending out Chip, but I know the Bidoof is no match for the Shinx.

"Tuck, you're up," I say slowly, trying to keep my voice calm.

My Turtwig nods obediently and darts from my side, before facing off with the Shinx. It charges forward to tackle him without warning, so I yell, "Withdraw!"

He disappears within his shell, and skids across the ground when the electric-type smashes into him. He peeks out tentatively, and I order him to use Absorb.

It's his newest attack, and my current favorite, because it's something other than Tackle that deals damage. Tucker glows with a light green aura and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, and tiny orbs of energy are sucked from the Shinx. With its energy drained, the Shinx wobbles slightly on its feet.

"C'mon, Leo! Tackle it again!" shouts the little girl.

With a snarl, the Shinx rushes forward, its teeth bared as it pounces on Tucker. He winces at the impact, but quickly recovers by using Absorb again. The slight energy boost is enough to pull off one last Tackle attack, which proves to be just enough to finish off the Shinx. It sways unsteadily on its paws, but before it can fall over it is recalled in a flash of light.

The girl no longer looks innocent to me. Her jaw is set in determination, eyes wild, and she smirks at me confidently. "Nice work. But I bet your Turtwig won't have such an easy time with this one!"

As soon as the Starly appears on the field, I automatically reach down and lay my hand on Kiara's Pokeball- only to remember she's off hunting. My heart sinks as I come to this realization, and I frantically look over my options.

Tucker, already worn out from his battle with the Shinx, is cowering next to me. He has fought Starly before, but that was when he was in full health and his opponent was much weaker than him. This Starly, however, looks like it could do some damage. And I'm not so certain he can defeat it.

My eyes shift to Chip, then, and I resist the urge to groan. He's still way under-leveled, and no match for the Starly.

Basically, I'm fucked.

"Tucker, I'm counting on you," I say, ignoring the incredulous look he sends me. "You can do it! You've fought Starly before. Start with Absorb to regain your health!"

He looks at me like I'm off my rocker, and maybe I am. Or maybe I'm just overly confident in his abilities, because Absorb does practically nothing against the Starly and it swoops down, knocking him onto his back and exposing his tender belly. I cringe, but my Turtwig manages to right himself before the Starly can land another hit. That's when it becomes clear to me that this is a battle he can't win. I have to do something.

I'm reluctant to turn away from the battle because Tucker relies heavily on verbal instruction, but I cup my hands around my mouth and yell for Kiara. I wait for a moment, then yell again. This is bad. She wasn't supposed to go very far. Why isn't she coming back?

A yelp from Tucker makes me whirl around, only to discover a bloody scratch across his snout. I grit my teeth and return my attention to the battle at hand. All I can do is hope that Tucker holds out until Kiara gets back. If she comes back at all.

The girl has a wild look in her eye, something I can only chalk up to excitement at the prospect of winning. "Finish it off!"

Her Starly circles overhead, and lets out a caw that sends chills down my spine. I look at Tucker who is watching his oppenent solemnly, too weak to even attempt to dodge, and my mind flashes back to Lake Verity. I threw him into a battle he was unprepared for, and nearly got him killed.

"Not again," I hiss, my mind made up. "Tucker, get back!" I yell frantically as I recall him, before turning to Chip grimly. "You're going in."

The little girl giggles, "You're only putting off the inevitable, trainer. Oscar! Let's go!"

Her Starly tilts his wing sharply and plummets to the ground, sharp beak aimed directly for Chip's back. The Bidoof meets my gaze, and for the first time, I see something that resembles fear in his eyes. But then the Starly hits its target, and Chip lets out a shriek that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He slumps to the ground, and the Starly perches on top of his limp body and preens his feathers proudly.

It happens so fast I don't even have time to recall Chip to his Pokeball. A blue blur explodes from the underbrush with an enraged yowl, and knocks the Starly away from Chip. They go rolling across the ground, a tangle of fur and feathers, before coming to a stop at the edge of the path.

Only then do I recognize the blur as Kiara, and relief washes over me. She pins the Starly down, her forepaws planted firmly on each wing, and then delivers the finishing blow. The Starly's blood splatters in her face, and the girl watches in horror.

"You're a monster!" she cries, her eyes brimming with tears as she recalls her fallen Starly. I look on with apathy, maybe even satisfaction. That thing was going to kill Tucker, so I have no regrets that Kiara ended its life.

I collect my money grimly, and turn my attention to Kiara. She is watching me with gentle eyes, so unlike the creature that I just watched murder another Pokemon. She still has smudges of the Starly's blood on her face. "Good work, Kiara," I praise, though I keep my distance. Seeing her kill another creature with such ease, even if it was deserved, has made me wary of her again. I don't even scold her for not being there when I needed her. I want to stay on her good side.

Instead, I make my way over to Chip. I nudge his fleshy corpse with the toe of my shoe to roll him over. He is laying in a pool of his own blood, those blank eyes staring straight ahead. They look no different in death than they did when he was alive. Like I said, creepy as fuck.

Kiara sits next to me and lets out an anguished mewl upon the sight of the dead Bidoof. She looks up at me with sorrowful eyes, and I shrug passively.

"It was either him or Tucker," I say flatly. "I had to choose."

If I could go back and do it differently, I wouldn't. Chip was practically useless anyway, and I was more than willing to sacrifice his life in the hopes it would spare my best fighter. I don't regret my decision.

The only thing that bothers me is that I don't feel any remorse for the first death of my journey.

* * *

A/N: There we go. First death. Have I mentioned that I'm actually really bad at Nuzlocking? :V

I promise Natalie isn't a heartless person, but there isn't much sadness to be had for a Pokemon she's known for, what, an hour or so? It would be out of character if his death drowned her in grief. And if it had been Tuck who died, well, her reaction would have been a lot different.

RIP- Chip the Bidoof (lvl 4-6). We hardly knew ya, but it's clear you couldn't take a hit. :S

Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, etc. You guys make my day~

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	9. Chapter 9

_**Impulse**_

**[Nine]**

A funny thing happens when you recall a dead Pokemon into their Ball. It shrinks down to its normal size and cannot be opened again. The bright red top turns a stony gray, and it feels hollow in your hands. An empty husk, devoid of life.

Kiara watches me with a rueful gaze as I kneel to the ground. It feels like the right thing to do, to bury his Pokeball. I do it mostly to placate Kiara, because his death seems to have shaken her up pretty badly, and I don't want her resenting me. Even though she has a lot of reasons to.

All the same, I can't bring myself to feel anything other than a little guilt over my rookie mistake. His sacrifice was a necessary one.

My fingers claw at the bare earth, but I'm making very little progress at anything other than getting dirt under my nails. I'm about to give up and just chuck the gray Pokeball into the tall grass, when I notice Kiara beside me. I tense up automatically, but to my surprise, she begins digging a small hole for me.

I sit back and watch as she finishes the hole. When she steps back I drop the sphere in, and push the disturbed dirt back into the hole. Most people think there's a mound over a grave, and usually, there is. But apparently I suck at this, because only half the dirt gets back in the hole. The depression in the ground makes me frown, but I don't waste any more time making it look nice.

Something tells me I'll get pretty good at making graves over the course of this journey.

-:-

"And you're _certain_ this is the only way to Oreburgh?"

"Aye, lass," booms a middle-aged hiker, his expression warm even though he just had his ass handed to him on a silver platter. His Geodude was no match for Tucker's Absorb. "Unless yer plannin' to fly to Oreburgh."

"Wishful thinking," I grumble, scanning over the map once again. I thank him for his directions, and cautiously enter the mouth of the Oreburgh Gate, which connects Route 203 to the city that lies on the other side.

Panic seizes me as soon as I enter the pathway. The only source of light is the evening sunlight streaming in from the entrance, casting a long shadow at my feet. Tucker stands next to me, alert to the ominous rustling of wings and the sound of wild Pokemon farther in.

"Let's not hang around in here any longer than we have to," I hiss, taking quick, light footsteps to avoid being noticed.

I make it about ten feet into the tunnel when my foot catches on something solid. I can't help it, I yelp in pain as I tumble to the ground, ever the graceful being. The sharp sound sends the Zubat into panicked flight, their eerie screeches reverberating off the walls and assailing my ears. I frantically scramble to my feet, and I look back to see what I tripped over.

Tucker is facing off with a Geodude, but it doesn't move to strike. In fact, it tries to bury itself deeper into the ground, paying us no mind.

Realizing it is a legal catch, I grasp a Pokeball and toss it at him. The bright flash of pink light illuminates the cave momentarily, revealing swarms of Zubat lining the walls. I shriek and don't even pause to retrieve the Pokeball. I just sprint- desperate to get away from the blood-sucking creatures. Luckily Oreburgh Gate isn't that long, as far as tunnels go, and I race to the exit.

Once outside, I steady myself against a wooden sign and try to calm down. I can still hear the rustling of wings, the terrifying screeches, the slap of my shoes against the rocky floor. It's not until I've been standing there for a moment that I realize Tucker isn't by my side.

"Shit," I grumble, before leaning into the mouth of the tunnel. "Tuck? You okay?"

I hear a muffled grunt, so I wait a few moments. Eventually he emerges, with a Pokeball in his jaws. He drops it at my feet and sends me an irritated look.

"Sorry for dipping out without warning," I say, wincing at his stern look as I bend down to retrieve the Pokeball. "I just got a little freaked out. Thanks for grabbing this."

I scan the Pokeball, which apparently contains a male Geodude. I decide to deal with him later, and tuck his Pokeball away in the same pouch as Kiara's without a second thought.

Oreburgh City isn't much to look at, to be completely honest, especially after coming from a city as impressive as Jubilife. The houses are quaint, and everything seems to be coated in a fine layer of coal dust. The roads are mostly dirt, and dust rises up in tiny plumes beneath my feet as I make my way through the city. Large air vents protrude from the dry earth, wisps of steam spiraling away from them. There is a constant rumbling of the mining machinery in the distance, which nearly drives me nuts. I'm more accustomed to the silence of my sleepy little town.

My first order of business is finding the Pokemon Center, which thankfully isn't as difficult as it was in Jubilife. I come across it with without too much trouble, and heal up my Pokemon right away.

Once the three Pokeballs are handed back to me, I let Tucker out of his and make my way to an empty couch in the lounge. This Center, unlike the one in Jubilife, is practically empty. Other than two or three trainers, I have the place to myself.

The couch is old and faded, and I cringe at the thought of how many grimy kids and Pokemon have crawled on it over the years. But my feet are aching from the trip and my back is killing me from lugging around that stupid backpack, so I flop down and groan softly.

As I take off my bag to put the Pokeballs away, I take a good long look at the one containing our new recruit. Rock-types are pretty useful, if I remember correctly, but I've never been a big fan of Geodude. Nonetheless, I sit up and enlarge our newest teammate's Pokeball, before tossing it onto the ground.

It bounces back to me silently, returning to the palm of my hand like a boomerang. I grip it tightly, ready to recall him if things go badly- although, I'm not that worried about it. Tucker is resting at my feet, and it would only take one Absorb to kill the Geodude should it turn on me.

"Welcome to the team," I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. "You need a proper name."

He stares back at me without blinking. I wait for some sign of comprehension but he simply turns away from me, clearly disinterested.

"Okay..." I mumble. "Well, how do you like the name Donovan?"

Nothing. I'm starting to get irritated.

"Fine. Donovan it is," I tell him gruffly, not waiting to see his reaction. Something tells me he wouldn't care, anyway.

I hold out my wrist and press a few buttons on my Poketch, and it shows me a list of Donovan's moves.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I snap. "You're a freaking rock-type. Why the hell is Tackle your only attacking move?!"

Then Donovan gives me this look, that somehow manages to be defiant even though he has about as much emotion as... well, a rock.

"Fine," I growl, returning him to his Pokeball. "And don't expect to come out anytime soon."

Tucker gives me a disapproving look, most likely because of the way I treated Donovan, but I pretend not to notice. I know I'm being a total grouch, but I don't like the Geodude's attitude and I'm just plain exhausted.

With a sigh, I flop back on the couch and stare at the ceiling- using my bag as a lumpy pillow. The constant stress of the day, coupled with the long journey to Oreburgh has completely worn me out. The lights blur together slightly, and my last coherent thought before my eyelids droop shut is that I never got around to eating dinner.

-:-

It's dark when my eyes flutter open. I'm still half-asleep when I become aware of a warm weight on my stomach. I blink repeatedly to clear my vision, and if I wasn't so groggy I might have jumped at the sight of my Turtwig curled up on top of me. As my head clears I realize he is fast asleep, his breath whistling out his nose softly- like the snoring of a newborn infant.

Careful not to disturb him, I shift my weight so I'm propped up on my elbows. Timidly, I reach out my hand and lay it on his shell- my fingers splaying over the cool leathery-feeling surface. Tucker twitches slightly in his sleep and I quickly retract my hand, but a smile finds its way to my face. My hand smells earthy, and I wonder if his shell is composed partly of soil.

I spend a while, just watching him sleep. I've always had the impression that Pokemon are vicious, so it's somewhat reassuring to see Tuck sleeping peacefully, looking innocent.

The moment is interrupted by my stomach growling voraciously. Tucker shifts in his sleep, and I contemplate feigning sleep to keep from giving myself away, but Pokemon probably have some sort of sixth sense about stuff like that. So instead I grab his Pokeball and return him in a flash of light, not wanting to disturb him from his slumber.

Without his added weight on my stomach I can sit up fully, and I stretch before depositing his Pokeball into my bag. I discover a tattered blanket has been thrown over me- no doubt a generous gift from the Nurse Joy. I push it back and slide off the couch, shivering as I stand alone in the dark lobby. The counter is abandoned, and no one else is around. They probably rented a room for the night- which is what I had planned to do before dozing off.

I move silently to the doors, and prop one of them open so I don't get locked out.

Oreburgh is silent at night, the only sound being the songs of the Kricketune. Despite my Pokephobia I've always found it to be an oddly soothing sound, one that lulled me to sleep many nights back in Twinleaf. I light a cigarette and inhale deeply, savoring it. I exhale and the smoke spirals upward into the clear night sky.

My thoughts wander, as I tap my cigarette and watch the dying embers tumble to the ground. I think of my mother, and wonder how she's getting along without me. As selfish as it sounds, part of me hopes she's missing me pretty badly. Not because I want her to be miserable, but because I can't stand the thought of being forgotten. She may not be a model mother, but she is the only family I have.

I finish the cigarette far too soon, and have to practice restraint so I don't go for a second one. I have to use them sparingly, because I've got to save my money up to buy supplies. The cigarette butt tumbles from my fingertips, and I crush the ashes with the toe of my shoe before heading inside.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get.

* * *

A/N: What we have here, ladies and gents, is a prime example of a filler chapter. I'd feel guilty about it, except it's a double update soooo you can move right along to the next chapter where good stuff happens, if you'd like. :D The beauty of buffer chapters...

Just don't get spoiled to it because once I get caught up, updates will be once a week. At best. :I

~Firebird


	10. Chapter 10

_**Impulse**_

**[Ten]**

The next morning comes all too soon. After a quick breakfast for me and my Pokemon, I recall all but Tucker and head out into the city. The Gym isn't far from the Pokemon Center, but when I reach the doors I am disappointed to discover a 'closed' sign hanging in the window.

"What the hell kind of official Pokemon League building isn't open by 8:00 in the morning? I could have slept in."

Tucker rolls his eyes at my display, and I kick a clod of dirt out of irritation. I am about to walk away when I see the Gym sign.

It is full of information that I'm sure most trainers skim through, but with my lack of knowledge, I need all the help I can get. As it turns out, the leader is a guy called Roark, and he primarily uses rock-type Pokemon. I grin, because that means Tucker should have no problem handling it.

I read a little more- because, really, I have nothing better to do- and I am surprised to see that when Roark is away from his Gym, he works as a mine supervisor.

And this gives me an idea.

"Hey Tuck... you up for a little adventure?"

-:-

The chain-link fence surrounding the Oreburgh Mine isn't that high, really. I mean, I've climbed higher. It only takes me a few seconds to scale it, and I land soundlessly on the other side- not that anyone could have heard me anyway, with all the noise coming from the machinery. Tucker glowers at me from the other side of the fence, and I hold up the bottom so he can squeeze under it.

We stick to the fence, trying to keep out of the way of the men on duty- their faces blackened with coal dust and grime. Machop are laboring endlessly as well, carrying heavy equipment to and fro.

Luckily none of them seem to notice us, and we make it to the entrance of the mine without further incident.

"_Twiiiiig_," Tucker growls, backing away from the gaping entrance and shaking his head furiously. It's not even a door, really. It's just sort of an ominous opening that gradually takes you beneath the earth.

"Oh c'mon Tuck, don't be such a wuss," I grumble. "What's the worst they can do, kick us out? I just want to see if I can find Roark! The sooner we schedule our battle, the sooner we can move on."

He sends me the most disapproving look he can muster, but I only smirk and duck inside. It isn't long before I hear his footsteps echoing behind me- ever the loyal little guy.

The farther in we go, the darker it gets. Pretty soon the walls of the cavern are filled with the sounds of men and Pokemon laboring away, and large torches keep the passageways dimly lit. Still, there are shadows everywhere, and without a flashlight I'm pretty much fucked.

"Alright, so maybe this wasn't such a good-"

I'm cut off short by a low rumble, and the sounds of shouts coming from farther in the mine. Tucker whips around, a growl rising in his throat. He nudges the back of my leg urgently with his head, and I know _exactly_what he's trying to tell me despite the language barrier.

My legs jerk into action, and I sprint toward the exit of the mine. The rumbling is getting louder, the shouts are fading, and the ground is trembling beneath my feet. I've almost made it to the exit when I realize Tucker isn't right behind me.

The decision is made in a split second. I turn on my heel and go back for him.

I don't really know what possesses me to do it- risk my safety for the life of a stupid Pokemon I've only known for one day. Maybe it's because I still feel like I owe him. Or because I enjoy his company.

Mostly, though, it's because he is my only chance of defeating Roark.

He nearly runs into me, his eyes wide with fright as I scoop him up and make a beeline for the exit.

We're so close. I have him tucked under my arm like I'm carrying a football, going for the winning touchdown. I can almost see the light streaming in from the early morning sun.

That's when the earth explodes under my feet.

With a yelp I'm sent tumbling across the rocky ground, the gravel digging into my cheek and cutting up my hands. Tucker wriggles free of my grasp and, for a moment, I think he's ditched me to face my doom. I'm too disoriented to think about anything other than getting away from here. I just want to be above land, in the sunlight, instead of being surrounded by darkness and breathing the stale, dusty air of the mine.

I scramble to my feet and look around, dazed.

And then I notice I'm face-to-face with a giant rock snake.

"Holy shit!" I practically scream, backing away until I'm pinned against the wall. Its eyes are open, but it is merely watching me with a sorrowful expression. It clenches its massive eyes shut and tries to move, but it is subdued by a light green aura that seems to sap its energy.

"No fuckin' way," I say, my voice breathy in amazement. Tucker is standing about three feet away from the Onix, his tiny body pulsating with the energy he sucked out of it.

The rock snake lets out a piteous moan, but Tucker doesn't back off. He looks at me expectantly, like he's waiting for the command to finish it off, and I'm about to give him the go-ahead when a voice cuts through the cavern.

"There he is!"

Two mine workers and a Machop approach me from my left, their head lamps casting shadows all around me. They stare at the mighty Onix blocking the exit in amazement, and then look down at Tucker in disbelief.

One of them grabs a radio and speaks into it, "We found him. Near the entrance."

The crackle of static masks the reply, but the man seems to understand and turns his attention to me. "How on earth did you manage to subdue him? We've been tracking this guy for three days."

I raise my eyebrows at that. "You know this... _thing_?"

The other worker, a man with a darker complexion and burly shoulders, smiles kindly at me. "Sure. This guy's got quite the bad reputation around here. It's not often that Onix accidentally burrow into the mine, but he's been causing cave-ins and other mayhem down here for a few days."

He looks like he's about to continue when we hear footsteps approaching.

The man in question doesn't look like he can be more than a few years older than me. He has a pickaxe grasped in his fist, and a his other gloved hand reaches up to adjust the headlamp on his crimson hard hat. His reddish-brown hair sticks out beneath it, well-combed but rebellious. He silently eyes the Onix with something akin to admiration, and then studies me with a slight frown.

"You are not authorized to be in the mine, trainer. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Roark," I tell him truthfully. "I heard he could be found here, and I need to schedule a Gym Battle."

His eyebrows raise slightly, and he smirks. "I see. Well, how about this afternoon? I only have one challenger today, so if you stop by my secretary can work you in."

Now it's my turn to be surprised. "Wait a minute... _you're_Roark?"

"That would be correct," he tells me, before gesturing at the Onix sprawled out near us. "I'm a supervisor down here, and I've been trying to catch this Onix. He's quite the troublemaker." He pats the thick hide of the rock-type and then looks at Tucker. "I was going to keep him for myself to use in Gym battles... but it looks like you caught him, fair and square."

"Wait a minute. Tucker just kept it from killing me. I had no intent of catching it," I tell him, my eyes wide. Handling small Pokemon is hard enough for me- how in the hell would I manage to command an _Onix_?

"Maybe not, but you can always use a trusty rock-type on your team. You might as well."

I hesitate for a moment, studying the behemoth before me with apprehension. Sure it's massive, but Tucker managed to subdue it with a single Absorb attack. If I can get it to listen to me, I'll have a 30 ft tall rock serpent to scare away any Pokemon that pose a threat. The thought is certainly appealing. Besides, Tucker can always just kill it if things get out of hand...

My mind made up, I bite my lower lip, and then reach into my bag for one of the remaining empty Pokeballs. I fling it at the Onix and it connects with a resounding smack, before the entire length of his body is enveloped in red light and he disappears into the Pokeball. He's too weakened to even put up a fight- and the ball pings softly, letting me know that the Onix is officially mine.

"Congratulations," Roark says, his bright white smile standing out in stark contrast against his coal-blackened face. "Now, as I said before, you are not allowed to be down here. Pete here will escort you to the gates." He turns to leave, but then looks over his shoulder at the last moment. "See you this afternoon, challenger."

The man that spoke to me earlier steps forward and gestures toward the exit, once Roark and the other man have disappeared into the depths of the mine. I recall Tucker to his Pokeball and don't hesitate to follow. I'm eager to get back into the sunlight. Besides, I have to start training for the Gym battle.

"You must be pretty impatient, sneaking into the mines like that," Pete chuckles, a sound that's similar to rumbling thunder. "I can't recall a trainer ever seeking out Roark in the mines, before."

"I didn't have anything else to do," I say defensively. "Besides, the sooner I get this battle out of the way, the better. I need the money." I don't tell him about the video call I received from my mother this morning, the one where she asked for money and I ended up having to send her most of it. So much for stocking up on supplies.

We reach the gates and he enters his code, letting them swing open on rusty hinges. "Ah. Well, good luck then, trainer. Although I don't think you'll need it, with a Turtwig like that."

I thank him and walk through the gates, away from the mine and back toward civilization. My head is practically spinning- an hour ago I had nothing to do, and now it seems I have an endless list of things to accomplish before my very first Gym battle.

The first thing I do, however, is stop by the Pokemon Center. I hand the Onix's Pokeball over to the nurse on duty, and while I'm waiting I visit the PC at the corner of the counter. It's a piece of technology I've never fully understood, but I do know it's used to store Pokemon. Once entered into the system they are induced into a hibernative state, allowing them to stay there for extended periods of time without requiring much maintenance. I place Donovan's Pokeball under the machine and watch as it disappears from my view. I wait until the PC confirms the transfer before logging out. I decide to keep the Geodude as a backup rock-type, but I hope to Arceus I'll never have to use him.

After retrieving the Onix's Pokeball from the nurse, my next order of business is scanning it. While the Poketch compiles the information I walk out the doors, getting more and more anxious about letting him out in the open. I head north of town, and wander into Route 207. It's a pretty barren area, with sparse grass covered in a fine layer of dust. No trainers are in sight.

The perfect time to get acquainted with our newest teammate. With Tucker out for backup, of course.

I toss the Pokeball into the air, expecting my starter to materialize in front of me. Instead, the pink light coalesces into something much larger. Namely, an Onix.

Upon being released the massive creature uncoils, his tail thumping on the ground with enough force to make me stumble. His mighty head reaches up to the sky, and he lets out an earth-shattering roar.

Frantically I dig in my bag, all the while cursing my rotten luck. All Pokeballs look the same, and while I thought I had grabbed Tucker's, clearly I was mistaken. I decide the first thing I'll do when back in town is label them.

That is, if I survive meeting my newest catch.

A low rumble and the sound of stone shifting on dry, dusty earth makes me look up, slowly. For the second time today, I am staring into the eyes of a behemoth. I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out, now. My knees are wobbly, and the details of my Onix's craggy face are blurring at the edges. I close my eyes and wait for his rocky jaws to tear me to pieces.

After a few moments, I realize I'm not dead. Cautiously, I crack one eye open. The Onix is still there, but there doesn't seem to be anything malicious in his large eyes. In fact, they seem to be glimmering with mischief.

I open both of my eyes and take a step back, trying to calm myself down. He blinks at me, and then thrusts his head forward so it is, once again, about two centimeters from my nose. Shakily I extend a hand and place it on his snout. Surprisingly, despite his stony flesh, he is warm to the touch. Somehow, this calms me- if only slightly. He may be a monster, but he isn't invincible.

"Your name is Ivan. Like Ivan the Terrible, because you're a total ass for collapsing mines and shit," I tell him, my voice only wavering slightly. He blinks again, and I catch another glimpse of it- that underlying mirth. Something tells me he's not as tough as he seems. "All the same, you're one of the team now, so you better behave."

He snorts at the name and withdraws from me, totally undaunted.

That is, until I toss my second Pokeball to the ground.

Upon seeing Tucker, Ivan's eyes widen, and he recoils from the grass-type. Tucker merely yawns and sends me a bored look. I can tell he's unimpressed with our cowardly new companion.

"See Ivan, you listen to _me_, or Tucker here will make your life miserable." Although the Turtwig looks entirely unthreatening, my Onix winces, and bows his head in obedience. I smirk, my confidence returning. "Good to see you understand. Now, let's see how you do in battle."

Mention of fighting seems to reignite the spark in Ivan's eyes. He thrashes his tail on the ground, and glances at the grass that looms behind us. I venture into it slowly, keeping my eyes peeled as I await my next legal encounter.

I hear a low grunt, and my eyes lock on a Geodude. With a groan, I drag the palm of my hand down my face and curse my rotten luck. "Just get rid of it, Tuck."

My Turtwig dutifully steps forward, but before he can prepare an Absorb attack Ivan surges forward. With one sweep of his tail, he sends the Geodude flying in the air. It lands with a heavy thud and Ivan snakes his head around to face me, a smug look on his face.

"Quite the show-off, aren't you?" I ask coyly, denying him the satisfaction of seeing me impressed by his display of strength.

A low rumble emanates from deep within his body, sounding somewhat like a pleasured purr.

With a grin I recall him to his Pokeball and hold it up, wondering absentmindedly if he can even hear me in there. "Yeah, I think you'll do just fine."

* * *

A/N: Enter one of my favorite Pokemon in this run. :D I was so excited to catch an Onix because a.) I've never used one before b.) it was something other than freakin' Geodude, aaaand c.) I instantly knew it would make things interesting for Nat. Because c'mon. Just think about exactly how massive an Onix is. Seriously guys. I would probably piss myself if I ever came across one. O_o

Thank you so so much to those of you who read and review. It means so much. :3

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	11. Chapter 11

_**Impulse**_

**[Eleven]**

My trembling hand makes my penmanship even worse than it normally is. It's barely legible, but I guess it'll have to do. I'm too nervous about my upcoming battle to be bothered by my sloppy signature.

The receptionist smiles blandly at me as I hand her the registration form, and she waves me away with a perfectly manicured hand- banishing me to the lone chair in the lobby. People of all ages begin filtering in, casting curious glances at me as they pay their admittance. One little boy points at me and gurgles excitedly, and that's when I realize that Gym battles must be something of a spectator sport, here in Oreburgh. My nerves rise to a fever pitch, and I have to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Going up against Roark was scary enough- but battling it in front of a bunch of people who would no doubt be rooting against me?

Suddenly, I feel an overwhelming urge to vomit.

After what seems like an eternity, the lady behind the desk clears her throat. "You're up, kiddo."

I slowly rise from my chair and sling my bag over my shoulder. The monitor over her head blinks to life, and suddenly the arena comes into view. The camera zooms in on the challenger platform, awaiting my emergence.

"Is this...?" I'm at a loss for words. I must look like a deer in the headlights, because the receptionist softens her expression a bit.

"All Gym battles are televised, sweetie," she tells me. "The smaller gyms only broadcast locally, but the more prestigious the gym, the wider the coverage."

"I don't know if I can do this," I wheeze. My stomach feels like it's doing backflips.

She frowns slightly. "Backing out now isn't an option. You want some advice? Don't let them see your fear. The crowd will feed off it." Her dainty little fingers push a button, and the doors open slowly. I can hear the crowd chanting Roark's name. "Best of luck to you, challenger."

"Thanks," I murmur, trying my best to put on my game face. Don't let them see your fear.

I force myself to take long, confident strides down the dark hallway. I'm blinded momentarily by the spotlight that is beaming down on me, but I squint against the harsh light and never falter. The platform I walk onto is slightly elevated, with cold steel rails to keep me from going onto the battlefield. Leaving the platform during the battle, for whatever reason, results in immediate disqualification.

The spotlight switches off, and it's then that I realize the crowd is booing me. I feel my face flush, but I decide to focus on the battlefield instead. Anything to keep my mind off it.

Stones of varying shapes and sizes are scattered across the dirt floor, with two large, jagged boulders in the center. The crowd of people are stationed to my right, sitting on metal bleachers that appear to have seen better days. There are only about thirty or so spectators, but the fact they're all rooting against me is a bit unnerving. The large overhead monitor catches my eye, and to my chagrin my 'game face' looks like a cross between a scowl and constipation. I make a mental note to loosen up a little. The receptionist's words echo in my head- I can't show my fear.

The spotlight has relocated to Roark's platform, and the crowd begins to chant his name. He doesn't keep them waiting long, and emerges in the same clothes he wore in the mine, though his face is no longer covered in black grime. He smiles at me and nods politely.

A referee walks into the center of the arena and positions himself between the two boulders. "Let the battle begin!"

I am frozen for a moment, completely taken by surprise. I had expected some sort of introduction, or something, but I guess Roark doesn't need one and the people of Oreburgh could care less what my name is anyway. Nonetheless, I'm completely caught off guard.

Roark tosses his first Pokeball into the air, releasing a very familiar Pokemon. The Geodude slams its fists into the ground, watching me steadily. My nerves fade away a little- Tucker can handle a little Geodude, no problem.

His Pokeball, labeled by a strip of Scotch tape with his name scrawled on it, is flung into the arena. My faithful little Turtwig stares down his opponent, not looking the least bit concerned.

Good. At least one of us is confident.

"Geodude, Tackle it!" Roark commands.

The Geodude rises up on its hands and barrels toward Tucker, slamming into him before I can even tell him to dodge. The blow sends him skidding backward a few feet, but thankfully he manages to stay on his feet.

"Absorb!" I yell, struggling to be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

Tucker wastes no time. A light green aura envelops him, and orbs of energy are sapped from the Geodude. It falls silently, drained of its energy and down for the count. Tucker, on the other hand, has his health fully replenished.

Roark recalls his Geodude without batting an eye. The crowd cheers excitedly as he plucks another Pokeball from his belt. I'm hoping for another Geodude, but instead a carbon-copy of Ivan appears on the battlefield.

This Onix is a little larger than mine, and his stony flesh is covered in dents and scars. The giant rock snake coils his body and lets out a roar, clearly putting on a show for his fanclub.

This display sends the crowd into a frenzy, but thankfully, Tucker looks thoroughly unimpressed. He glances back at me, and I swear to Arceus he rolls his eyes. Maybe. The thought makes me grin, and I cup my hands and yell for him to use Razor Leaf. It's a move he learned yesterday while we were training, and it's much more powerful than Absorb.

A flurry of leaves slices into the Onix's hide, causing him to let out an agonized moan. With his eyes squeezed shut, his head plummets to the earth. Tucker leaps out of the way just in time, narrowly avoiding being crushed beneath the rock giant's body.

Roark maintains his pleasant expression, but his lips are pursed. I wonder, briefly, if he is surprised his Pokemon fell so quickly. Surely over the years he's had to deal with a lot of grass-types- he's got to have a trump card hidden up his sleeve. But Tucker is in excellent fighting condition, and he hasn't ever had trouble with rock-types before.

As my opponent tosses his last Pokeball onto the field, the crowd goes wild with cheers and chants. Roark clearly has one more trick up his sleeve- and it comes in the form of a Cranidos. The reptilian Pokemon stares Tucker down with blood red eyes, streamlined tail swishing back and forth in a cat-like manner. The spikes protruding from its massive cranium glint dangerously in the artificial lighting.

"Tucker, use Razor L-"

"Cranidos, it's time to end this. Take Down!" The look on his face is grim.

The Cranidos tosses its head, and charges Tucker recklessly. The crowd is, for once, silent. I realize his Cranidos is a career-ender right as it barrels into my Turtwig.

"Tucker!" I yell, my voice ragged. I'm gripping the railing so tightly, my knuckles are turning white. The Cranidos stirred up a cloud of dust with his charge, and I struggle to see the fate of my starter.

As the dust clears, I am elated to see Tucker laboriously rising to his feet. The Cranidos, with its poor eyesight, is still whirling around, trying to find its opponent.

He's alive. Barely conscious, maybe, but he's alive. We still have a chance.

"Regain your health with Absorb, Tuck!"

The Cranidos thrashes its tail and groans as its energy is drained. Somehow it still manages to hang on by a thread, too stubborn to just lay down and die.

"Headbutt!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Our commands are yelled simultaneously, and I can only hope Tucker heard me over the roar of the crowd. The Cranidos once again charges at my Turtwig, but this time his head is lowered for a precision strike. Tucker widens his stance, and sends a barrage of leaves whizzing through the air.

The Cranidos screeches as they slice into his skin, and it falters. A deep gash in its leg sends it crashing into the ground, where it moves no more.

Tucker walks past the fallen Pokemon, limping slightly as he makes his way to my platform. I think Roark may be congratulating me, the crowd murmuring their displeasure at my victory, but everything is sort of blurring together.

It doesn't hit me that I won until I'm sitting on a bed in one of the rented rooms at the Pokemon Center, staring at the tiny TV screen in awe. They have reruns of the battle playing over again, recapping the highlights.

I watch myself accepting the Coal Badge and the prize money, looking like a giddy little girl on her birthday. I groan inwardly, irritated by my childish behavior. Next time I win a badge- if I manage to win another, that is- I vow to be more professional.

My hand goes to my pocket, grasping my brand new badge case. It was the cheapest one I could fine, being plain red plastic on the outside and black faux velvet on the inside, but I figure it's a necessity if I plan to continue with this whole Pokemon League Challenge. Upon opening it my badge gleams back at me, symbolic of my very first victory.

I'm about to turn the TV off and go to bed, when the announcer says something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

_"And from earlier today, here is perhaps the most remarkable victory against Roark in years. The challenger defeated our beloved Gym Leader with only a fire-type. Let's watch the playback."_

I perch on the end of the bed, watching as a familiar Chimchar manages to defeat the same Geodude that Tucker fought. Despite his type disadvantage, the fire-type manages to finish off its opponent- but just barely. He's panting, and cuts and scrapes cover his tiny frame. His flame flickers, threatening to vanish in a wisp of smoke.

The camera switches, then, to Chase. Apparently he didn't get the same advice from the receptionist that I did, or else he ignored it entirely- because he looks absolutely terrified. His concern is written plainly on his face, and he calls out to Axel in desperation.

I find myself holding my breath for him, which is kind of stupid, since I know he wins the battle and I shouldn't be rooting for my rival, anyway. Axel raises his head weakly as the Onix is released before him, and he forces himself to stand tall.

In awe, I watch as a bright white light engulfs the Chimchar. At first I think it's some sort of attack, but then I see that he is growing in size. A whip-like tail extends from the flames, a crown of fire blazing with renewed vigor on the tip. Out of the light steps a newly-evolved Axel.

Chase has a look of pure joy on his face, and from that point on his Monferno has no issues dealing with the Onix. It falls easily, just as it did when it faced Tucker. The Cranidos misses the nimble fire monkey entirely, and one punch from Axel sends it to the floor- defeated in a single hit.

I jab at the power button, plunging the TV screen into darkness. My eyes drift to Tucker's Pokeball, laying on my bed next to my badge case. I'll admit, I'm jealous that Chase's battle outshined ours. I mean, we worked every bit as hard, didn't we?

My fingers brush over Tucker's Pokeball, and I wonder if he can feel my touch through the sphere. I've never understood how Pokeballs work, anyway.

Really, I'm not sure what possesses me to do it. But I tap the surface of the Pokeball, and press the release button. Tucker blinks at me in the dim light, clearly curious as to why I've summoned him.

"Thought you might wanna get out of that Pokeball. They look kinda cramped," I tell him, by way of explanation. He cocks his head to the side, clearly surprised. But then he waddles over to my bag and nudges the pocket holding Kiara and Ivan's Pokeballs, before looking back at me pointedly. Clearly, he feels I should show the others the same courtesy.

"Unfortunately I don't think Ivan will fit on the bed," I tell him with a laugh, hoping he'll drop it at that. But being the stubborn little shit he is, he just stares at me until I break down and let Kiara out as well.

She looks around wide-eyed, clearly still unaccustomed to man-made objects. She walks around the room, snooping in every corner and sniffing everything with timid curiosity. After making sure everything in the room is harmless, she nimbly jumps onto the bed, purring like a motorboat. I was hoping she would, I dunno, camp out on the floor or something- or sleep toward the end of the bed, like Tuck- but instead she curls up right against my back.

I groan, but I don't push her away from me. She'd probably just come crawling back anyway, and it takes too much effort to shoo her away.

* * *

A/N: First gym battle is DONE. And it only took 11 chapters! :I Seriously though Roark was a pushover. Yay for grass-type starters.

Update number two is headed your way shortly~

~Firebird


	12. Chapter 12

_**Impulse**_

**[Twelve]**

As the morning light streams through my window, I'm startled awake by a shrill ringing. I sit bolt upright, blearily pounding on the bedside table, hoping to bludgeon my alarm clock into silence. It takes me a moment to gather my bearings- I numbly realize the sound is coming from my wrist, and I'm not in Twinleaf anymore.

My Poketch is glowing, with an unknown number blinking on the screen. I press a few buttons uncertainly until I apparently come across the right one and it shuts up.

"Hello?" The voice comes from my watch, clear as day, like the person is sitting directly next to me.

"Who's this?" I slur, stifling a yawn and trying not to sound too grumpy at the same time. It's a challenge, for me. I'm not a morning person.

"Natalie? It's Lucas. Where are you?"

"Well, currently I'm in bed," I mumble, not bothering to hide my irritation now that I know who I'm talking to. "And up until about two minutes ago, I was sleeping peacefully."

He lets out a derisive snort. "Sorry to wake you, Sleeping Beauty. But I've got something you might find useful. How soon can you be in Jubilife?"

-:-

"Arceus, Ivan. You're like a natural-born repel."

Turns out having a giant rock snake looming over your shoulder deters eager trainers. And wild Pokemon, for that matter.

He rumbles his pleasure, and I grin. Despite all the trouble he allegedly caused in the mine, he's really turned out to be nothing more than a gentle giant. That is, until he's battling.

A Starly bursts from the underbrush, nearly giving me a heart attack as it caws and takes to the sky. Ivan doesn't even need to be told- he simply sends rocks flying at the little bird. The Starly crumples in mid-air and falls limply to the ground, while my Onix looks on with a smug expression. He's gotten in a lot of target practice recently.

When we come to Jubilife I have to recall him, leaving me all alone to navigate the maze of the city. Lucas told me to meet him at the northern gates, so at least this time I know where I'm going. The map is sorta helpful, too. It's just my sense of direction that sucks.

After being pointed in the right direction by a few friendly pedestrians, I manage to make my way to our rendezvous spot. Lucas isn't here, which pisses me off to be honest- he woke me up at the asscrack of dawn so I could get to Jubilife in a timely manner, which meant I had to forgo breakfast in favor of a quick shower and a long walk.

Impatient as always, I glance at my Poketch and check the time. The streets are fairly empty on the northern outskirts of town- the heart of the city is the hub of activity. I lean up against a parking meter and watch a few people pass me by, eavesdropping on their conversations out of sheer boredom.

"Are you waiting on someone?"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the calm voice, spoken from behind me. I turn to face two men, looking to be in their twenties.

"Uh, yeah," I say warily, stepping back so the parking meter is between me and them. "Is that any of your business?"

"I suppose not," he replies, his voice smoothed over and flat. They walk to the nearby bench and sit, but the one who spoke to me keeps casting curious glances at me. The other one leans over to whisper something to his friend right as my Poketch chirps to life.

"Lucas, where the hell are you?" I tuck my hair behind my ear and sit on the curb, biting back my anger. "You better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed only to show up late."

I hear static in the background, like he's trying to muffle my voice. "Natalie, I need you to keep your voice down," he whispers so quietly I have to struggle to hear him. The sense of urgency in his tone is unnerving. "Are you at the northern gates?"

"Yeah, right where you told me to meet you," I tell him dubiously, keeping my voice hushed. "What's going on?"

He's silent for a moment. "Lucas, is everything-"

"I'll be there as quick as I can," he hisses. "Just don't draw attention to yourself. And once we hang up, keep your Poketch hidden. Do you understand me?"

"You're freaking me the fuck out," I whisper. No reply. "Lucas? Dammit, Lucas, tell me what's going on or I swear-"

This is when I notice the shadows cast across my feet. I look up slowly, to see the two men towering over me. I scramble to my feet, taking care to clasp my hands behind my back.

"Is everything alright, miss?" asks one of them, the one with a hideous bowl-cut hairstyle. His face lacks expression, but there seems to be a hint of amusement in his voice. "We couldn't help but notice you whispering to your wrist. You seemed... _distraught_."

I take a step back and whack my elbow on the parking meter. Instinctively I bring my arm up to inspect it, making the mistake of exposing my Poketch.

The two exchange a look, and the one with curly hair flashes me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "That is certainly an interesting Poketch you have there. Is that a new design?"

My eyes meet his, and the tension is palpable. I want to shout for help, but the streets are so dead I doubt anyone would come anyway. If I reach for a Pokeball, I'm sure one of them will stop me. My pocketknife is lost in the bottom of my bag somewhere- there's no way I could reach it in time.

Fight or flight instincts kick in as one of them reaches for my wrist. And since fighting back isn't really an option...

I run.

And make it about ten yards before a large, cold hand grasps my arm- jarring my shoulder and causing me to yelp in pain.

But as suddenly as it grabs me, a high-pressure column of water blasts us apart. I fall to the ground, my clothes soaking wet and my head spinning.

A tiny Piplup steps between me and the men, and Lucas crouches at my side.

"You okay?" he grunts as he pulls me up.

"About damn time you show up," I snap, brushing off my pants and turning my attention to the men. They never lose their cool, just toss two Pokeballs into the air. A tiny Wurmple plops on the ground, and a Zubat skitters around in the air- clearly out of its element in the bright mid-morning sunlight.

Lucas' Piplup doesn't hesitate, and sends a stream of bubbles at the Zubat. It swoops low and manages to dodge, and then latches onto the Piplup's flipper. She hops up and down and lets out squeals of pain, trying and failing to shake free of the blood-sucker's grasp.

"Fiona, use Water Sport to get it off!" Lucas yells, before turning to me. "A little help would be nice. She can't fight off both of them on her own."

The Piplup shoots a gush of water into the air, and as it rains down on her the Zubat loosens its grip, once again becoming airborne. But as soon as she is freed of the flying-type, an array of poisonous barbs is fired at her, pricking her skin and causing her to squeal once again.

"Stand back," I tell Lucas. He looks at me questioningly, but his look turns to one of shock as Ivan materializes in the street.

For the first time, the stoic men show emotion- and it is absolute fear.

"Holy shit!" Lucas gasps, as a frightened and injured Fiona runs back to him and cowers in his arms.

My Onix curls his mighty head around and blinks at me, clearly confused.

Calmly, I point to the opposing Pokemon and say, "Crush 'em."

He turns away from me, and lets out an arrogant snort as he lifts his tail into the air. He slams it into the ground, smashing both Pokemon into the pavement with one deft movement.

When he lifts his tail, exposing the two squashed Pokemon, I realize the men are nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" I yell, infuriated. "Lucas, they got away!"

"Let them go," he says calmly, never looking up from his wounded Piplup. She coos at him softly as he tends to her wounds, and flinches when he sprays her with an Antidote. "It's not our place to go chasing criminals all around Jubilife."

He has a point, I guess. Still, my fury doesn't simmer much. "Who the hell were those guys? And why did they want my Poketch?" I ask as I recall my Onix, before he attracts too much attention. It's not every day you see a giant rock snake in the middle of the street.

Finished tending to Fiona's wounds, Lucas stands upright and runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure who they are, but I do know they want Rowan's evolution research. One of them showed up at the lab a few months back, while we were still developing the Poketch app- asking for access to Rowan's files and hanging around until we had the cops run him off. They must have found out that you and I have the microchips."

"So, give them the research! I don't want a pair of creepy fucks chasing me around Sinnoh," I tell him, my eyes wide. What if next time they catch me off guard, or they have weapons instead of Pokemon?

He gives me a patronizing look, like he's speaking to a child who couldn't possibly comprehend the complexity of the situation at hand. "If that research falls into the wrong hands... it could be devastating." He notices I'm still not entirely convinced, and shrugs. "They probably aren't going to mess with you again, anyway. Not after seeing you carry a vicious behemoth in your bag. They'll most likely come after me or Chase instead."

My ears perk up at this. "Wait, they know he has one, too?"

"Apparently so," Lucas sighs. "He was the one that tipped me off about it. I was on my way into Jubilife when he called, and told me two guys approached him and pestered him about his Poketch. But he said he managed to lose them in the crowd." He says it in an offhand manner, like these men really aren't anything to worry about. "Oh, I almost forgot. I asked you to meet me here because you're going to need this."

He reaches into his bag and pulls out a microchip, which he inserts into a tiny slot on my Poketch. "This should give you a detailed map on your Poketch, and it can also act as a compass so you won't get lost. Although you shouldn't have any trouble getting to the next Gym in Eterna City. Just head north through Ravaged Path, and stick to the routes. You can stop in Floaroma to rest."

I thank him and we go our separate ways- he heads back to Sandgem, and I begin the trek through Route 204. My first order of business is letting Kiara out of her Pokeball, because Ivan is cumbersome and Tuck is too slow to keep up with my pace. She stretches her legs and meows contentedly, her tail flicking in the air as she runs around and sniffs everything.

Despite Kiara's carefree demeanor, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that I'm being watched. Every noise causes me to jump, because I swear to Arceus the men are going to leap from the tall grass and snatch me up.

Something does come out of the grass surrounding me, but it's far less intimidating than what I had been expecting. A Budew shuffles toward me, seemingly oblivious to my presence as it squeaks and putters around in search of food. I suppress the urge to groan- I really shouldn't complain about getting another dud Pokemon, considering I got pretty lucky with Ivan. Still, I don't need another grass-type.

I ready a Pokeball in my hand, and pull my arm back to throw it when my Poketch suddenly chirps to life, for the second time today. I'm already a little paranoid so the sudden sound causes me to yelp- which frightens the Budew and sends it waddling back into the brush. Cursing under my breath, I press the button to answer the call.

"Oh good, you picked up!"

"Chase?" I ask, befuddled. I had assumed it would be Lucas calling. Hell, I didn't even know Chase had my number.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind me calling, it's just... Lucas called, and told me what happened with those guys. Are you okay?"

With a sigh I return the unused Pokeball to my bag, and look around for Kiara. To my relief she's not far off, but I call her back to me just to be safe. "I'm a little on-edge, to be completely honest. Do you realize they strapped us with a device so coveted it could get us in big trouble? I'm not going to get myself killed being Rowan's lab rat."

There's a short pause on his end. "Yeah, it definitely has me a little worried. But Lucas said we'd be fine, as long as we were careful. He also seemed to think it would be a better idea if we didn't travel alone."

"Well duh. I have Kiara out of her Pokeball just in case." At the mention of her name my Shinx perks up, and lets out a curious meow.

"And she sounds _very _intimidating," Chase laughs. "No, what I meant is, he thought you and I should travel together. At least until Floaroma, in case those men try anything else. What do you think?"

My first reaction is to say hell no. Rivals traveling together is a bad idea. He can see my Pokemon, scout out their weaknesses, all that jazz. Plus he's kind of annoying, because nobody should be so happy-go-lucky all the time. It's unnatural.

A Starly caws overhead, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a traveling partner, after all. Considering my paranoia has turned me into a fucking pansy.

* * *

A/N: So, we meet up with the villainous team the creators of Pokemon dreamt up for Diamond. :U And they're just as incompetent as usual. Hopefully I made them seem at least somewhat threatening, because they will play a large role in this story. Still, it's kind of hard to do when they come at you with a tiny worm and a blind bat. :I

Thanks so much to those of you who leave me reviews. They brighten my day. :3

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	13. Chapter 13

_**Impulse**_

**[Thirteen]**

The cave entrance is staring me in the face, taunting me with its gaping maw. I can almost hear the flutter of Zubat wings, and I can't bring myself to step into the abyss. Pokemon are scary enough in broad daylight- but when you can't see them? Absolutely terror-inducing.

Chase leans over the ledge and peers down at me, struggling to contain his frustration at my refusal to enter the cave. "I promise, just go in and move toward the right. Keep your hand on the wall and you should find the path to the ladder. It's not that hard!"

"Says the one who had a walking torch to guide him!" I snap, my feet planted firmly on the ground as I eye his Monferno with envy. "Lucas never mentioned the Ravaged Path was actually a pitch-black labyrinth. There has to be another way to Floaroma."

"Maybe, but this is the fastest." He crinkles his nose and narrows his eyes playfully. "Wait a second... are you afraid of the dark?" I glare at him and shake my head, but he's clearly unconvinced. "Look, if you are, that's fine. I mean, you just never struck me as the type of person to be afraid of things like that."

He's sure in for a surprise if he finds out I'm a Pokephobe.

Chase offers to send Axel down to light the path, but I decline. Caves and dark tunnels are just going to be a part of this journey, and I'm going to have to get used to them if I want to keep my end of the bargain. So I suck it up and venture into the cave, keeping my hand on the wall like Chase suggested so I don't lose my way. Kiara sticks close to me, and I discover that her fur gives off a slight glow in the darkness to help illuminate the cavern. Once we reach the ladder I scoop her up and deposit her in my bag, leaving it partially unzipped so she doesn't suffocate. The climb itself doesn't take too long, and to my relief I'm out of there in no time.

Chase grins at me smugly. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I glare at him as I set Kiara back down on the ground. "Whatever. Let's just keep moving. If we want to get to Floaroma by nightfall we'll have to walk fast."

He shrugs, but falls into stride next to me while Axel and Kiara trail behind. We walk in silence for a minute, before he shoves his hands into his pockets and lets out a heavy sigh.

"So why are you doing this?"

The question comes completely out of the blue, so at first I'm confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know... _this_," he says, waving his hand in a broad sweeping gesture. "Being a trainer. Most kids fresh out of high school go straight to work or college, these days. Trainers are a dying breed."

I avoid meeting his gaze, and resume walking. "Maybe I just wanted to travel a bit before settling down."

He walks a few feet ahead, then turns around and walks backwards so he's facing me. "I considered that possibility, but…" He trails off, and runs a hand through his hair. "You just, you seem so determined to succeed as a trainer. But you don't seem to be enjoying yourself at all. I just can't figure out how someone could be so motivated to do something they don't like. Doesn't make sense to me."

I stop again and narrow my eyes at him. "Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"

"Well, I just figured since we're going to be traveling together, we ought to get to know each other a little better."

"It's only until Floaroma," I remind him. "Besides, maybe we should start with more basic stuff. I barely even know you."

"Fair enough," he relents, a cheeky grin on his face.

I stare at him for a minute because I really just can't figure him out. I've never been the greatest judge of character- a fact that's proven through my bad track record with dating. But he is _impossible _for me to read. I can't tell if his genuine interest in every aspect of my life can be chalked up to innocent curiosity, or if he's just a creep. Honestly, I'm leaning toward the latter.

Kiara snaps me out of my thoughts by rubbing up against my leg, which pushes me back into motion. I'm determined to get to Floaroma as soon as possible, so I can get back to traveling on my own without feeling like I'm being studied under a microscope. It's unnerving.

To my relief, Chase is relatively silent for a while. According to the new app on my Poketch, we should get to Floaroma a lot sooner than I thought- considering the path there is pretty straightforward. I tell this to Chase, and he suggests we take a lunch break. The only problem is that I don't have any food with me.

So we sit in the shade and share his supply of peanut butter crackers and dried berries. It's not the worst meal I've ever had, but it does little to satisfy my stomach. It growls its discontent, causing Chase to laugh and offer me the rest of his crackers. Which I decline, of course.

Kiara is curled up at my feet snoozing while I finish off the last of my meager meal, her ears twitching in her slumber. When I raise my eyes from her I find that Chase is watching me, looking quite bemused.

Before I can say anything he brushes his hands off on his pants and clears his throat.

"Rodney."

I stare at him for a moment, completely lost. He looks down at the ground and shakes his head slightly, a sheepish expression on his face. "It's my real name. Rodney Chase Trevino." He rests his elbows on his knees and wrinkles up his nose. "Awful name, isn't it? I've gone by my middle name for as long as I can remember. Even convinced them to use it on my trainer's license."

"I've heard worse," I admit, though I'm not really sure what brought this on in the first place. Maybe this is his idea of covering the basics.

Chase gets to his feet, slings his bag over his shoulder, and then offers me his hand. I eye him hesitantly for a moment, but there's nothing but amiable warmth radiating from him. So I allow him to help me to my feet.

"And what about you?" he asks, as I nudge Kiara awake with my foot. She yawns and stretches in a cat-like manner, and swishes her tail drowsily.

"What about me?"

"Surely you've had a nickname or two. Whatever it is, it can't be more embarrassing than Rodney," he laughs.

Only one really comes to mind.

"My friends call me Nat," I tell him. I leave out the fact that my mother is really the only person who still uses the moniker, because I really don't consider her a friend. Friends are people you choose, family is what you get stuck with.

"Nat," he repeats, like he's testing it out on his tongue. "I like it. Suits you."

I want to correct him. Clearly I said that my _friends _call me Nat, and since I barely know him at all he is not my friend. We're just two people who are in the same situation by circumstance. Nothing more.

But I don't. For whatever reason.

And he doesn't push the topic any further- he just flashes me that signature grin and resumes walking. We continue down Route 204 in a comfortable silence, and before long we get to Floaroma.

It's a pretty small town, made up of little cottages with brightly painted shutters. Flower gardens are in every yard, potted plants sit on windowsills, and berry trees are growing in abundance.

The sights and pleasant scent of Floaroma have a calming effect on me. As we enter the Pokemon Center, I feel an almost overwhelming sense of peace.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, my Ravaged Path catch was a Zubat but somehow I managed to kill it. I think Kiara got a critical hit, but I can't remember exactly. This was a long time ago, mind you. xD

Anyway, here, have some character development. That's pretty much all this chapter was.

Next chapter will be up shortly! :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Impulse**_

**[Fourteen]**

Being dirt poor, there were a couple of luxuries my mother and I had to do without. I think it's pretty obvious we didn't have a car. Cars aren't common in small towns, anyway. There's no point in paying for gas when it literally takes a few minutes to walk from one side of town to the other. No washing machine or clothes dryer either, which meant handwashing everything and hanging them up to dry (which really sucks during the rainy season). There were a few other appliances we had to forgo, but I think the one I wanted the most growing up was a television.

You see, when you live in a small town there are very few things to do to pass the time. Either you find something on TV, hang out with friends, or you get drunk. Since we couldn't afford cable and I'm not exactly a people-person, I'll give you one guess as to how I spent my weekends.

I guess having to go so long without a TV is why I can't seem to tear myself away from this one. I've been flipping through channels off and on for a while, not really paying attention to anything. The television set in the Pokemon Center lobby is old, and the screen is constantly crackling with static. But it's better than nothing.

After getting our Pokemon healed, Chase announced that he was going to train his team on Route 205. He offered for me to go with him, but something about training with my rival didn't exactly appeal to me so I told him I would catch up with him later. And really, I planned to.

But that was an hour ago. And I still haven't moved from my spot on the couch.

There are a few other trainers sharing the lounge with me, but thankfully they all seem to have the good sense to leave their Pokemon encapsulated on their belts. They keep up a pretty steady conversation, but not once have they addressed me and frankly I don't give a damn. They look like total snobs- the exact type of people I had tried to avoid in high school.

I finally settle on the news, simply because it gets the best reception. It's not like I'm listening anyway. In fact, I must doze off for a moment, because I open my eyes and all of the sudden the other trainers are crowded around me, watching the television in earnest.

With a grunt I sit up, squinting at the news anchor. "What's goin' on?"

"Shhhhh," the boy to my left hisses. "They're about to talk about it."

_"And now, for this evening's breaking news. It has just been announced that Galactic Industries has bought out the Valley Windworks from owner and creator, George Abrams. It is unclear what led to the deal, as Mr. Abrams is unavailable for comment. Let's go live to Savannah Burley, who is on the scene at Valley Windworks."_

The screen flips to a perky little blond, wearing too much makeup and too little clothing. She flashes a brilliantly fake smile at the camera and gestures to the massive windmills behind her. _"As you can see, I'm here at Valley Windworks where only moments ago, Galactic CEO Cyrus Akagi met with his executives. Mr. Akagi declined our interview, and has been less than forthcoming with-"_

The bell at the front desk chimes, signalling the complimentary meals are ready. The flock of trainers that was smothering me bolts to the counter and forms a line, eagerly awaiting their portion. Normally I would be pushing my way to the front with the rest of them, but something causes me to hesitate.

It's the picture on the screen.

The man looks to be fairly young, maybe upper twenties... lower thirties, tops. Handsome, in a rugged sort of way. But his face is gaunt and there are dark circles beneath his eyes, like he doesn't get enough sleep and the world rests on his shoulders. But his eyes are what strike me.

They are dead. Completely lifeless, dull, void of any emotion whatsoever. It's like he's staring through you, those pale grey eyes cutting through you like the blade of a knife. The picture fades away and I'm snapped from my thoughts, but I can't help but be haunted by that hollow face.

His eyes are those of a person who has lost all faith in humanity.

They remind me of my mother.

-:-

The sun is beginning its descent when I exit the Pokemon Center, casting streaks of pink and orange across the sky. According to the map on my Poketch, the closest place to find a new team member is east of Floaroma. So that's where I go, determined to find another monster to keep me a contender. Tucker plods along obediently at my heels, ever alert for danger. Although Ivan has sheer size on his side, there is something about Tuck's loyalty that I find particularly comforting. Besides, an unthreatening little grass-type is less likely to scare away potential catches.

After walking a while, tall white windmills become visible through the trees- churning slowly, steadily powering the western half of Sinnoh. It's said the white windmills are more for aesthetic purposes, and the ones that do the real work are farther back on the property, unseen by the public eye. Either way, you would never know how dependent we are on the Windworks, judging by their appearance.

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I head toward the power plant. It's one of those landmarks you read about in history class- the kind you have to learn everything about but never actually _see_. Figuring this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I decide to see what all the hype is about.

A wooden fence surrounds the Windworks, the white paint peeling and covered in grass stains. The area inside doesn't look like it's been mowed in a long time, for tall and unruly grass is sprouting up everywhere. The entire place looks deserted. Which leaves me questioning why Galactic Industries would want to buy it, anyway.

Needless to say, it's far less impressive than I'd imagined. Disappointed, I turn to leave when Tucker stiffens- suddenly on edge. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, which causes me to whirl around.

A little purple balloon-looking thing is floating in the gentle breeze, just over the fence. At first I think it's a balloon and nothing more, but when Tucker hisses it turns and blinks at us, puffing up slightly to look more intimidating. By the time I realize it's a legal catch the little bugger is already floating away, two string-like arms streaming behind it.

"Think I can hit it with a Pokeball from here?" I ask Tucker hurriedly, scrambling for my last empty white and crimson sphere. Of course he doesn't respond; it's not like I was expecting feedback anyway.

That is, until I start to climb the fence.

He looks at me like I'm nuts, and voices his displeasure._ "Twiiiiig, turtwig!" _I know what he's thinking- last time I trespassed, it almost ended badly.

"Oh, cut it out. I just have to get a little closer so I can catch it, and then we'll leave, okay? Quit being a drama queen and come on!"

Tucker grumbles disapprovingly but slides under the fence, a scowl on his face. As we make our way to our potential teammate, I scan it from a distance with my Poketch. It whirs to life and records data on the Pokemon, which is apparently a Drifloon.

When it's done compiling information it bleeps at me, and the noise causes the Drifloon to puff up defensively. Upon spotting us it squeaks and rockets away- flying straight through the walls of the building and disappearing.

"The fuck?" I exclaim, dumbfounded. "Did you... Arceus, tell me you saw that, Tuck. Did that thing just go through a _wall_?"

I quickly check my Pokedex, and to my relief (well, sort of), Drifloon is a ghost-type. Perfectly capable of flying through walls. I'm not crazy. At least, no crazier than I was before.

"Well that blows," I grumble, returning the unused Pokeball to my belt and sighing. Tucker sends me a look of smug satisfaction, a cocksure "I told you so" if ever I saw one. "Guess we'll have to try our luck on Route 205, then."

That's when I feel it. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up, that feeling you get when someone's watching you. I hear the rustle of wings overhead, a defiant cry from Tucker, and a shout.

That's when the screeching begins.

* * *

A/N: And here we go. Time for Valley Windworks shenanigans. Shit's about to get real. B)

Um, thanks again to everyone who reads/reviews! You're all fantastic. :3

Stay happy, stay healthy~

~Firebird


	15. Chapter 15

_**Impulse**_

**[Fifteen]**

Colors dim and the world swirls around me, everything fading to a fuzzy grey in an instant. I can make out human voices but they are jumbled and incoherent. I shift my body and I can feel the hard earth beneath me, bruises forming from an unforgiving fall. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm imagining _all_ of this.

Maybe I'm going insane.

My surroundings start to slow down, not spinning nearly so fast anymore. Good thing, too- I was getting dizzy. My eyes begin to refocus, and I can make out... shoes. Ugly black shoes with scuff marks galore.

"Admit it, you screwed up. What the hell were you thinking, siccing a Zubat on a civilian-"

"She was trespassing, Arnie! And it was only Supersonic, how was I supposed to know it would make her freak out like that? Besides, we can't have people snooping around the-"

I groan as I sit up, my head throbbing and my stomach threatening to lose its contents.

"She's coming out of it." The voice is still slightly garbled, and when I look up to see who spoke nonsensical shapes and colors explode into my line of vision- and worst of all, the screeching resumes. I cry out and grab my head, my fingers clawing at my ears in an attempt to stop the noise. Anything to stop the screeching.

But I feel gloved hands grip my wrists, wrenching them behind me and holding them there- preventing further self-harm.

Slowly I begin to calm down, my breath coming in ragged gasps as the screeching subsides. I sluggishly become aware that this time, the noise had only been a figment of my imagination. When I look up for the second time, I tilt my head back slowly. The face of my captor looms over me, blurred at the edges. He doesn't look hostile. He doesn't look anything. He's just... _there_.

I try to ask a question but it dies on my tongue, because forming words isn't going so well for me at the moment. In an attempt to gather my bearings, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to figure out what the actual fuck is going on.

"Arceus, what the hell are we supposed do with her? We can't just drop her off outside the fence, it'll draw suspicion. She'll run straight to the authorities." He seems to realize I'm no longer hell-bent on self-injury, so he relaxes his grip on my wrists.

The one with the ugly shoes shifts his feet, in what I can only assume is a nervous manner. "We could take her to Commander Mars, I guess. Let her decide what should be done."

Next thing I know there are hands clasped around my wrists again, this time hefting me to my feet. My legs feel like jello beneath me, but I'm slowly realizing I should be concerned. This is not right.

I start squirming, but it's feeble at best. What I want to do is scream and thrash, resisting their hold on me. But I still don't quite have control over my motor functions. "Why... what happened?" I mumble.

They both ignore me, and continue dragging me toward the building. Suddenly my memory returns, like a tidal wave washing over me. The windmills, the Drifloon flying through the wall, Tucker...

"Where's my Turtwig?" I demand, my voice steadily regaining strength and clarity. When they neglect to answer me, I clear my throat and try again. "If you don't tell me right now, I swear to Arceus I'll scream rape."

This causes them to exchange a glance, and the one called Arnie sighs before relenting. "Your Turtwig is fine, we just recalled him to his Pokeball while he was confused. No harm done."

Yet, anyways.

My strength is returning, slowly but surely. I wriggle my toes in my shoes, testing them out. Arnie seems to realize what I'm thinking, and shakes his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Try to escape and you'll have him to deal with."

He nods at the Zubat hovering over us, its fangs gleaming in the moonlight as it rapidly beats its wings. I go limp and feign defeat, but my thoughts are racing through my head faster than I can process them. I can feel the strength returning to my limbs- my entire body gradually being freed of the confusion. I probably won't make it, and I know this, but I can't just willingly let them take me away to do Arceus knows what to me.

We're almost to the door when I make my move.

I dig my heels into the ground, which causes them to look over their shoulder and glare at me. My left foot hammers into the back of Ugly Shoes' knee, causing it to buckle. I wrench my wrist free of the other and try to run, but the Zubat is faster. I hear the flitting of its wings as it swoops in front of me, and then my screams mingle with the screeches until I fade from consciousness altogether.

-:-

The way she analyzes me sends shivers down my spine. It's the same up-down look I got while walking down the halls of high school- critical scrutiny, forming an opinion without asking questions first, practically oozing condescension. Her lips are pursed as she leans back in her chair, steepling her fingers and looking down her nose at me.

Ugly Shoes coughs on my left, and the woman's eyes flick to him immediately. He flinches under her harsh gaze, seemingly shrinking away from her.

"There had better be a good reason that you brought this... _child _to my office," she says coolly. Her fingernails match her hair and lips, all three unnaturally red like fresh blood. Her eyes, however, are dark. Like two black holes, sucking you in, leaving you with no escape.

"She was trespassing," Arnie offers, his voice only wavering slightly. "We were afraid she may know too much, so we decided to bring her to you, Commander."

She leans back in her chair, considering this explanation for a moment. "I see. And what makes you think I have time for such trivial things?" Neither has an answer to that, and she smirks as she rises from her chair. "You see, she had no reason to be suspicious before. You could have simply escorted her out, and then she would be worried about _you _going to the authorities because she was trespassing, instead of the other way around."

They watch her as she paces to the window- her movements graceful and fluid, like a tigress stalking her prey. "However, if someone were to sic a Pokemon on me, I would become _very_ suspicious," she purrs, her eyes locking on me. "Isn't that right, doll?"

My mouth goes completely dry, and I'm unable to answer as I fidget in my chair. She isn't asking for confirmation, anyway. Just looking to prove a point. "Now look, see? The poor girl is scared out of her wits!" She shakes her head and leans up against the windowsill with a heavy sigh. "If this were baseball, boys, this would be your first strike."

They breath out a collective sigh of relief, but then those blood-red lips spread into a smile, exposing her fangs- going in for the kill. "Unfortunately, my dears, this isn't baseball. And I don't play games."

I can practically feel them stiffen beside me, as she sashays to her desk and presses an intercom button. "Hank?"

The tension in the room is palpable as the heavy oak doors swing open, revealing a burly man with a permanent scowl on his face. "You rang, Commander Mars?"

She motions at my captors lazily, almost as if shooing away a bothersome fly. "Get them out of my sight. I'll deal with them later."

He gives her a curt nod, and escorts the two men out of the room. As the doors bang shut behind them, Mars turns her eyes onto me. She taps her chin thoughtfully, and tilts her head to the side, as if considering something.

I run my tongue over my cracked lips slowly, in a futile attempt to moisten them. Finally my curiosity gets the better of me. I have to ask, even if the answer will terrify me. Even if she's only going to confirm my worst fears. I gather my courage, but the question still comes out as a whisper- barely audible, even in the silent room.

"What are you going to do with me?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Impulse**_

**[Sixteen]**

With a heavy sigh, she rocks back in her chair, a look of mock sympathy on her face. "Well, sweetie, unfortunately I can't just let you go with a slap on the wrist." She twirls a lock of ruby hair around her finger, looking deadly and harmless at the same time. "Although getting rid of you _would _be a little extreme, I think... and a hassle, because we can't have your body turning up somewhere and drawing suspicion to us, now can we?"

I think I'm supposed to laugh at that, because it might have been a joke. After all, she is smiling. Then again, it's highly possible that she simply derives pleasure out of the misfortune of others.

"Ah, but luckily, we have ways to ensure you won't remember any of this," Mars tells me, as if she's doing me some sort of favor. "There are psychic Pokemon capable of wiping your memory, so you can just completely forget this little incident and go on with your life. Doesn't that sound splendid?"

My dinner is roiling in my belly, threatening to claw its way back up my throat. I swallow and it tastes sour on the back of my tongue. But I nod anyway, because I really don't have a choice.

"Fabulous," she says, a fake grin spreading across her face as she rises to her feet. "If you'll wait here for just a moment, I'll go make the arrangements." She makes it to the door and lays her hand on the knob, but casts me a glance over her shoulder. "I'll only be gone a moment."

Her tone is sugary sweet, but her eyes are daring me to try something. Warning me that a lot worse will happen to me if I don't comply.

I listen to the staccato of her heels echo down the hall, waiting until they fade from my hearing before I dare breathe again. I frantically jump up from my chair, my hands clammy and trembling as I try to figure out an escape plan.

My eyes fall on the window and I lunge forward, flinging it open in desperation. But to my dismay, we're on what appears to be the second floor. Even if I managed to jump down, I'd probably end up breaking something- leaving me as easy prey. I turn away from the window, tears filling my eyes as terror clutches my chest. I don't trust this woman, with her porcelain skin and strawberry hair and deceptive eyes. Even if she has promised no further harm will come to me, I don't want some psychic Pokemon fucking with my mind. What if she meant it would wipe my memory entirely? What if they plan to kill me after all, and they're just giving me false hope so I'll come quietly?

I wrap my arms around myself, my fingernails digging into my flesh and breath coming in gasps. I need to calm down. I'll have absolutely no chance at escape if I turn into a little girl and cry about it.

Biting my lip to keep from sobbing aloud, I go to her desk and look around for something useful. A weapon, maybe, in case they try any funny business. At the very least, I want to go down fighting.

What I find beneath her desk is the answer to my problems.

My bag looks untouched, like they didn't even bother sifting through the contents at all. I unzip the side compartment and my Pokeballs gleam at me merrily, all three of them there and accounted for. It's almost too good to be true.

"I see you found your belongings."

Almost.

My head whips around and she's there, leaning in the doorway, sizing me up. "I thought I told you to stay put."

I slowly rise to my feet, my bag hanging off my shoulder and my Pokeballs clenched in my fist. "I was never very good at following directions."

Mars smirks at that, and pulls a Pokeball from her belt. She clearly isn't worried about the outcome. "So I see. But it's not wise to ignore my instructions, child. Put those down if you want to make it out of here in one piece."

My mind is running overtime, crowded by thoughts and ideas and what-ifs. She takes this as hesitation, though, and decides to reinforce her statement.

The Pokemon that coalesces in front of me is a pudgy feline, with a spiraled tail and murderous eyes. I freeze upon seeing it, my body seizing up in panic. Of all the Pokemon she could have...

I find myself backing up against the wall, suppressing a scream and trying to hold bad memories at bay. It takes all of my self-control not to cower in the corner while facing the beast.

"Now. I'm giving you a second chance, girl. Put down the Pokeballs and come quietly, and you'll make it out of here unharmed." She sounds completely confident that I won't try anything. Probably not used to people challenging her authority and all.

Her Purugly growls at me, its amber eyes narrowed to slits and its tail swishing back and forth.

I panic.

Kiara appears in front of me, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. She stiffens immediately when she spots the hostile Purugly, and a low growl emanates from deep within her tiny body.

The beast is easily twice Kiara's size, but she doesn't seem deterred. The two felines circle each other slowly, fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

"So this is how it's going to be, is it?" Mars chuckles. "Very well. Angel, show it no mercy."

Her Purugly nods sharply, and lets out a vicious snarl as it charges at my Shinx. Kiara narrowly avoids getting a faceful of claws, and latches her tiny fangs onto the Purugly's leg. It grunts in pain, but swats her away with a large paw and lets out a sharp hiss.

"Faint Attack," Mars commands coolly.

The Purugly smirks, its whiskers twitching as it begins to fade from my vision- seemingly melting into the shadows. Kiara blinks in surprise and lets out an enraged snarl as she whirls around, bewildered.

Out of nowhere it reappears, claws extended as it pounces on Kiara. My Shinx shrieks in pain and weakly attempts to kick the Purugly off with her hind legs.

I want to call out to her, encourage her, coach her through the fight like a true trainer would. But I'm paralyzed by fear.

Instead, I watch helplessly as the Purugly presses its paw against her throat, cutting off her air and causing her to squirm beneath the weight. It smugly grins at her feeble attempts to escape, and licks its lips with anticipation.

It happens so fast I don't even realize what I'm doing, until it's too late.

The vase shatters across the Purugly's back, knocking it off of Kiara and digging shards of glass into its flesh. It howls in pain and turns to face me, wild-eyed. I stare at my hands in disbelief. Out of desperation I just threw the nearest object at the Purugly, but in doing so I had attracted its attention. And it looks hell-bent on murder.

Mars laughs as her Pokemon stalks toward me, its eyes narrowed and filled with malice. "You just keep looking for trouble, don't you?"

I back up until I'm pinned against the wall, the open window to my right. The Purugly paces in front of me, cat and mouse, playing mind games with its prey just for the sake of torture.

My scar starts to burn like a rekindled fire.

A bright flash distracts it momentarily, and to my surprise Kiara is surrounded by a halo of coruscating light. I recognize it from Chase's gym battle- the phenomena known as evolution.

After it subsides Kiara steps forward, no longer diminutive in stature and with darker fur, her fur and claws elongated. She snarls at her opponent fiercely, and her tail lashes behind her.

The Purugly seemingly forgets about me, and once again fades into the shadows while I scramble for a plan. Kiara may be stronger now, but she's still injured from earlier. She can only buy me so much time.

My eyes flick to the window, and I ponder jumping once again. Maybe I could use something to break my fall...

Suddenly, an idea strikes. I quickly reach into my bag and retrieve a Pokeball. I hurl it out the window, and hope to Arceus my plan will work as the sphere hurtles back to my hand like a yoyo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mars cries out, finally losing her composure.

I whirl around to discover the Purugly sprawled across the floor, its breath coming in ragged gasps. Kiara stands over it proudly, panting in exhaustion as she looks to me for further instructions. She's covered in blood- whether hers or the Purugly's, I can't tell.

I recall her to her Pokeball quickly, and deposit it in my bag before turning to the window. Two large eyes are staring back at me patiently, awaiting orders.

"Please, just hold still," I tell him, my voice shaky as I put my feet on the windowsill.

"You ungrateful little _bitch_!" Mars screeches behind me. She bolts to the window right as I grab onto Ivan's head spike, and catches my left ankle as I leap. I lock my arms around his horn, and hold on for dear life as the psychotic woman tries to pull me back in.

"I knew I should have just killed you when I had the chance," she hisses, her nails digging into my calf. I wince, but manage to kick free of her grasp. "If you tell anyone, I _swear_, we will find out and track you down. You think you can run, or that the police can protect you?" She's screeching now, her eyes and hair wild.

"Ivan, get us out of here!" I shout, my eyes clenched shut as he lurches into motion. Mars yells after me, but her words are drowned out by Ivan's roar as he clears a path- sending her subordinates scrambling to get out of the way.

I keep my eyes squeezed tightly shut until Ivan comes to a stop. Only then do I dare crack them open, but one peek is enough for me.

"Oh Arceus get me down get me down get me the fuck down, _right now_!" I cry, my teeth gritted. Ivan rumbles out what sounds like the rock-snake equivalent of a chuckle and lowers his head to the ground, allowing me to climb down.

Once I feel the ground beneath me I glance around, and realize Ivan deposited me right outside Floaroma Town.

"Good boy," I praise him, trembling all over as I place my hand on his snout. He leans into my touch slightly as I retrieve his Pokeball from my bag and recall him in a flash of red light. With one backwards glance over my shoulder, I hurriedly make my way to the Pokemon Center.

The doors glide open before me soundlessly, and I continue my beeline to the desk. I approach the counter and take a deep breath as the nurse walks toward me, that ever-present smile tacked on her face. It fades, though, when she gets a better look at me. I duck my head and deposit my Pokeballs on the counter, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asks, concern evident in her voice as she places my Pokeballs in the healing slots. "Look like you just saw a ghost."

Ironically enough, seeing a ghost is what got me in this whole mess in the first place. But that seems like years ago, and a lost catch is the last thing on my mind.

"I'm fine," I mutter, fumbling with a strap on my bag while I wait for the verdict on my Pokemon. It was a really close call with Kiara, and I don't even know what they did to Tucker before returning him to my bag.

The nurse inhales sharply, and casts me an apprehensive glance. "Looks like you're not the only one who had a rough day- your Luxio is in critical condition. I'll have to keep her overnight for monitoring. We can only heal so much on the machine- internal injuries sometimes have to be dealt with separately. You can pick her up tomorrow morning." She returns my other Pokeballs, and looks me over one more time. "Anything else I can do for you? Would you like a room for the night?"

Kindness when I'm on the verge of crying is something I don't take well. It makes me even more upset, for whatever reason. I bite my lip and nod, trying desperately to keep my emotions in check. She hands me a room key and I pivot on my heel the second I grab it, making a beeline to the hallway. At this point I want nothing more than to sit in a locked room by myself and cry to my heart's content- away from prying eyes and sympathetic smiles.

The door rattles open and I flick on the lights, my eyes dancing anxiously around the room. Upon discovering I am indeed alone, I sag onto the bed and pull a pillow to my chest- biting it to stifle the scream that's been rising up in my throat. The aching in my lungs becomes unbearable as my sobs subside, forcing me to get up.

I sit on the toilet and smoke my last cigarette, wishing desperately for a way out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get these two up. Finals week was basically hell for me, and I didn't have time for much of anything. But now I get a month off, so... yay college.

Hopefully I was successful in making Team Galactic seem like a viable threat. Because, as much of a joke as they are in-game (especially early on), I feel like a criminal organization that powerful should at least be somewhat terrifying.

Thanks, as usual, for your support! :3

~Firebird


	17. Chapter 17

_**Impulse**_

**[Seventeen]**

I give up on sleeping about halfway through the night.

Every time I start to doze off, the screeching starts and I'm jolted awake. Shadows flicker in the night and each one materializes into a monster- created by my half-conscious state and the nightmare I endured only hours before. The scars, all but one long ago faded from the passage of time, seem to itch as I recall their origin. It is one of my earliest memories as a child, fiendish yellow eyes and unsheathed claws baring down on me. I can't think about it long without getting the urge to toss my Pokeballs out the window and give up the charade once and for all. I don't belong here, in a travel spot designated for Pokemon lovers. Unfamiliar Pokemon can't be trusted, and I've been an idiot to let my guard down.

My torturous night drags on, but by the time morning sunlight streams through the slats of the window blinds, I've managed to calm myself down to the point where I can think rationally. My Pokemon have proven themselves loyal to me time and time again, so there is no reason not to trust them. Plus, it's not like I have much of a choice. It's either that or leave myself completely vulnerable.

I must look like hell when I finally venture from my room, because the trainers in the lobby can't help but stare. A quick look at my reflection in the mirror behind the counter confirms my suspicions. Dark half-circles are below my eyes, making my face appear hollow. My usual side-braid has come undone, leaving my thick and unruly hair looking like a curly lion's mane. As the nurse comes to greet me I pull the spare hair tie off my wrist and redo the braid, trying to look at least somewhat presentable.

"Good morning," she greets me warmly, "I assume you're here to pick up your Luxio?" I nod, rubbing my eyes sleepily while suppressing a yawn. She smiles as she reaches for Kiara's Pokeball, and then drops it in my extended palm. "She still has some bruising, so she might be sore for the next couple days. Try to refrain from putting her in strenuous battles until then, if at all possible."

I'm in the middle of thanking her when I hear my name being called from across the room. I turn to see Chase striding toward me with a scowl and a bad case of bedhead. "_There _you are!"

"Yes... here I am," I say blankly. To be honest, with everything that happened the previous night I had forgotten about him.

His face softens a little as he catches sight of me, shifting into something reminiscent of concern. "Arceus, you look..." I narrow my eyes, daring him to finish that sentence. But he catches himself and clears his throat, taking a different route. "Where the hell did you disappear to last night? You were supposed to catch up with me later on, but you never showed. What gives?"

I'm very aware of the nurse taking her good sweet time wiping off the counter, lingering to hear my response. She was suspicious the previous night when I brought Kiara in, and I know she's eager to find out what happened. I purse my lips and shake my head, refusing to give him a straight answer. "Sorry. There was a change of plans."

He's not satisfied with this, I can tell. "That's not a good enough answer. If you say you're going to meet someone, make good on that commitment."

I feel like I'm being patronized, and I don't really take to it all that well. I fold my arms across my chest and stare at him crossly. "Why are you taking this so personally? It's not a big deal. Stop acting like a mother hen."

"Under normal circumstances maybe it wouldn't be, but considering what happened in Jubilife... did it ever occur to you, just for a moment, that I might have been _worried_? That those men might-"

We have everyone's full attention now, so before he can blab our business to the whole damn world I grab the sleeve of his jacket and yank him away from the lobby. Once we reach the hallway, he wrenches himself from my grasp and looks at me incredulously. "What was that f-"

"_Shut up_," I hiss, glancing around nervously. No one is nearby, but just to be safe I lower my voice. "Look, I don't understand why you're getting your panties in a wad over this, but you need to chill out and stop running your mouth or you're really going to have a reason to be worried."

My urgent tone causes him to raise his eyebrows slightly, confusion evident in his expression. "What happened?"

I bite my lip, uncertain if I should tell him or not. A part of me wants to, just so someone else knows my current situation. Then again, I have no clue if he's trustworthy or not. And this secret isn't exactly one to be taken lightly.

Chase seems to take notice of my hesitation, because he looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Natalie, you can tell me. I promise whatever this is, it stays between us."

My mind races, trying to come up with a story that will pacify him. But in the midst of this I find myself shaking my head and saying, "Not here."

We gather our supplies and head out of the Pokemon Center, finding a small bench next to a public garden to sit. After making absolutely certain no one is around, I recap the night to him and explain why he can't tell anyone- not even the police. He listens with rapt attention, though the shock on his face is plain to see.

When I finish my story he is thoughtfully silent for a moment, before getting to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Well then, I guess we better get going."

I raise an eyebrow. "Going...?"

"Hanging around here isn't going to change anything, and we've both got a Gym badge to earn in Eterna City. Besides, the more distance between you and the Windworks, the better."

Can't really argue with that logic, so we head to the Pokemart to pick up a few supplies. With what little money I have remaining from my battle with Roark I buy a bedroll, a few antidotes, and a water canteen with a built-in purifier. I was hoping to save up, but Chase tells me these are essentials for the trip to Eterna. There will be no place to stop for supplies on the way, and apparently it's a tough road to travel.

While he isn't looking I go back to the counter and use the very last of my cash to purchase a new pack of cigarettes, my heart sinking as I dig for spare change in my pockets and find none.

We each send out our starter Pokemon for protection as we leave Floaroma Town. Tucker is clearly pissed at me for nearly getting us both killed... for the second time this week. He won't even look at me. For a brief moment I consider sending Ivan out, because his bulky figure would discourage most everyone. But his size also draws attention to us, which is the last thing I need. Since Kiara is resting, I'm stuck with nothing but a disgruntled Turtwig by my side.

Secretly I'm relieved that Chase decided to travel with me to Eterna, but of course I don't thank him. In the back of my mind I'm aware that I told him for my own selfish reasons- it really wasn't fair for me to drag him into this. But what's done is done.

My heart begins to pound in my chest when we pass the Windworks, threatening to burst right out of my chest. Chase seems to take notice, because he quickens his steps and tries to make light conversation. I'm not fooled, though. He keeps his eyes glued to the gates- he's just as afraid as I am.

"So you went in there for a Drifloon, eh?" he asks, a warm smile betraying his nervousness. I nod, unwilling to divulge any more information without being asked. "Interesting. You know, there's an old folk tale that Drifloon haunt people they come in contact with, so they can steal their souls when they least expect it." He grins slyly and elbows me playfully in the ribs, but I just glare at him.

"With my luck, that's exactly what'll happen," I deadpan.

He rolls his eyes and mutters about how I need to lighten up, but doesn't press the issue any further as we continue on our way. Before long the path turns to overgrown vegetation, and a small wooden sign that looks like it's seen better days tells us we've reached Route 205.

"Get a Pokeball ready," Chase warns me. "The Pokemon here seem to be pretty bold. I found my catch a few minutes in."

I grab my last Pokeball- the one that had been intended for the Drifloon- and pray to Arceus I don't do something stupid and miss my catch. Tucker has switched from grumpy to alert, his headleaf twitching as it senses movement in the grass. I hold my breath as the grass shifts, parting to reveal a familiar brown lump with blunt teeth.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I grumble, lowering my Pokeball. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Bidoof can actually be pretty useful," Chase says defensively. "Mine has been a great asset to the team, because they're pretty versatile. You might as well catch it."

Tucker slams into the Bidoof, and that one blow leaves it staggering. But it does seem to be leaner, and maybe a little hardier than Chip was. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Fine," I grumble, tossing my final Pokeball at the lumpy little thing. Sure, I didn't miss my chance for a new teammate, but to me the catch is still counted as a loss. Of course after encountering my catch for the route, we come across a bunch of useful Pokemon like Buizel, Shellos, and Pachirisu. Figures.

The more distance between the Valley Windworks and I, the more I relax. I let Tucker take care of the wild Pokemon that approach us. They pose no match for him- one Razor Leaf sends them scurrying away into the brush, licking their wounds. Chase keeps Axel from battling for the most part, and at first I'm not sure why. But then it hits me. He's letting me catch up.

I'm a little grateful. Mostly insulted.

I'm not paying much attention to my Turtwig, so I'm taken quite by surprise when it happens. One moment Tucker moves in to take care of a nuisance Buizel, and the next thing I know he's enveloped in a shimmery light. He nearly triples in size, his body becoming sturdier and his tail elongating into a powerful weapon. His head and tail grow what looks like body armor, and his stubby legs extend to raise his belly higher off the ground. Out of his new shell sprout two bush-like appendages, as well as three brown ridges.

When the transformation is complete he snaps his jaws and stamps his foreleg on the ground, testing out his newfound power. I stare at my newly evolved Grotle with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Will he be as docile, now that he's large enough to crush my leg with one sweep of his tail?

His eyes meet my gaze, and I'm relieved to see they have not changed. Gentle, liquid, warm- like melted chocolate. I smile, and think maybe I've got a shot at this after all.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Impulse**_

**[Eighteen] **

Luckily for me, further up Route 205 proves to be brimming with eager trainers. Chase and I decide it best to divide and conquer, though we don't stray too far from each other.

I discover quite quickly that evolution not only tripled Tucker's size, but also his strength. Tackle maneuvers from Bidoof that used to send him toppling now hardly manage to make him budge. One snap of his jaws or slew of razor-sharp leaves sent flying from his bushes is enough to take down all the wild Pokemon we've encountered so far.

Even trainer's Pokemon- which are typically tougher to beat- fall pretty easily to Tuck's attacks. After quite a few battles I find myself relaxing a bit. The large wad of cash in my pocket is quite comforting, after all.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

And the one to ruin my fun is a boy who appears to be fifteen or so, maybe younger. I've noticed most of the other trainers on the route have been careful to avoid him, but considering nothing has posed a challenge to Tucker so far, I'm more than willing to oblige. Besides, there's only one Pokeball on his belt and three on mine.

His confidence is clearly illustrated by the amount of cash he's willing to gamble with. Apparently he's not accustomed to losing. But I match his bet anyway, absolutely certain Tuck will prove him wrong.

That is, until he tosses his Pokeball into the air- revealing a Pokemon that makes Tuck take a step back nervously.

The Ponyta paws at the ground with sharp hooves, its ears flicking inquisitively at Tucker. With a mane and tail composed entirely of flame, it's pretty obvious Tucker is going to have to sit this one out. I pluck Ivan's Pokeball out of my bag, and toss it to the side so he doesn't crush anyone.

The look on the boy's face is priceless as the stream of red light coalesces into my Onix. The Ponyta staggers backward, snorting nervously at the sight. Ivan roars menacingly, which not only forces me to cover my ears but also snags the attention of every other trainer on the route.

Needless to say, the battle doesn't last long. Ivan doesn't even have to budge, he just sends rocks and gravel flying at the Ponyta. Squeals of agony pierce the air and slender ivory legs buckle beneath the fire-type, forcing the boy to fork over the money and walk away left with nothing but his bruised pride while I count my earnings.

The only problem is that now all the other trainers take extra measures to avoid me. Even Chase seems a little daunted by Ivan's sheer size; when I suggest we keep moving, he nods absentmindedly but doesn't actually pay attention to me until I recall my Onix to his Pokeball.

We move on, and the farther we go the more rugged the terrain gets. Grassy paths turn to craggy landscape, making it a lot harder to get anywhere fast. The hike only gets worse as we go, and gradually the afternoon sun becomes unbearably hot. I end up having to recall Tucker after a while, because he started getting sluggish in the heat.

"Chase," I pant, wishing I wasn't so out of shape, "We have got to stop for a minute. I'm about to die of heat exhaustion."

Perspiration glistens on his brow, but he doesn't seem to be slowing down at all. I wonder if he's just trying to show off or if he really does possess boundless energy. He grins at me, entirely too sheepish. "Ah c'mon, it's not that bad." He looks ahead and squints in the harsh sunlight. "Besides, we're almost to the top."

"You said that ten minutes ago," I grumble, kicking a rock and watching as it skitters across the ground and over a ledge. I wipe my palms on my jeans to keep them from sweating. The sun is hot beating down on us, but the breeze is cool and refreshing. It would be a beautiful day, if not for the fact that we have to spend it hiking. Oh yeah, and there's also the fact that I got approximately two hours of sleep the night before.

He only laughs and shakes his head, and keeps going. I roll my eyes and plod along behind him, dragging my feet the whole way.

I don't think he gets that I'm serious about that break.

[-:-]

It's quieter than I thought it would be.

But it's not a peaceful kind of silence. It's too quiet, like the calm before the storm and the moment in the scary movie before that stupid girl gets snatched up because she just had to open the door to see who (or what) was behind it. Eterna Forest is eerie, and the lack of noise makes my skin crawl.

I count the number of steps I take to keep from going nuts.

Chase doesn't seem to notice, he just keeps trudging along with that ever-present smile of his. Tucker, however, is a little more perceptive. They say Pokemon can sense fear, and for a moment I believe it's true, because my Grotle sticks by my side. His protective stance does little to comfort me, however. Every now and then I'll hear a rustle in the brush, the creaking of tree branches under the added weight of an unknown beast, the snapping of a twig as predator stalks prey. Every sound is amplified in the silence, and I think it's for this reason that I can practically hear my heart thudding away in my chest.

The path fluctuates in size, sometimes widening to a clearing of sorts and other times funneling us into a single-file line. The trees and brush on either side are filled with thistles and thorny branches that catch on your clothing if you aren't mindful of them. It makes me feel uneasy, because there really is no escape. If you stray from the path, you become ensnared and tangled in the dastardly plants. The forest owns you.

Inevitably, we come across our legal catches. We happen to stumble upon a nest of Buneary, but they all flee at the sight of us. Chase hurls a Pokeball at one and shouts for Axel to pursue it, but the little thing scurries into the foliage and narrowly escapes capture. I watch my legal catch dart away with disinterest, because I had no Pokeball to throw at it anyway.

This brings my thoughts back to my newest catch, and I contemplate letting the Bidoof out of its ball. It would be nice to ascertain its potential, if there's even any to speak of. As bad as it sounds, I wouldn't be above using it as a meat shield if the wild Pokemon were to suddenly threaten my life.

Chase seems to think it's a good idea when I consult him, and so I end up sending out my new Bidoof. Another male, according to my Pokedex. I call him Buck because of those massive incisors, and suffer through a few jokes from Chase about my incompetent naming abilities. He thinks I lack creativity. I think I lack damns to give.

Surprisingly, Buck isn't a bad fighter. Granted, he's goofy looking and entirely too clingy, but those teeth of his come in handy when it comes to slicing Wurmple in half. I let him do most of the fighting and give Tucker the opportunity to relax, because I figure the Bidoof needs training anyway if he's going to become an actual member of the team.

The farther in we go, the more wild creatures we seem to encounter. But between our three Pokemon, they don't pose much of a threat. I even begin to relax a little, enough that I can breathe regularly again.

"You sure we're going the right way?" I ask, crinkling my nose in uncertainty. "I swear I've seen this tree before."

Chase chuckles and shakes his head as Axel scampers up his pant leg and perches on his shoulder, his tail streaming behind him like a fiery whip. "How could you possibly tell? All the trees look the same to me."

I don't retort because this is true. Instead I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets, tilting my head back to gaze at the sky. It suddenly dawns on me that dusk is rapidly approaching, and immediately my stomach is in knots again. "Hold on. We're going to make it to Eterna City before tonight, aren't we?"

"Don't think so. It's already starting to get dark and we still have a ways to go," he tells me as he stares at his Poketch. He looks up to the sky and frowns, before turning to me. "Why don't we find a good spot and set up camp?"

I force a smile. "Sure. Sounds great."

Because who wouldn't mind spending the night in a Pokemon-infested forest, right?

* * *

A/N: Right around here is when I started regretting not using the dupes clause. Seriously, every other Pokemon I came across in this Nuzlocke was a friggin' Bidoof. Ugh. But I guess Buck's okay, as far as they go. At least he didn't die right off the bat like Chip. xD

Almost caught up, guys. xD Next update will be another double, but after that I'm out of buffer chapters and updates will come every two weeks or so, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to those of you who read, review, etc. Stay happy and healthy!

~Firebird


	19. Chapter 19

_**Impulse**_

**[Nineteen]**

It doesn't take long to come across a clearing that Chase deems camp-worthy. He is immediately in charge of the situation, laying his supplies out and organizing them. I just stand there awkwardly, thinking maybe I should have paid more attention in travel safety class and sidestepping Buck's attempts to gnaw on my shoelaces. "What can I do to help?" I finally ask, feeling a bit guilty just watching.

He looks up from his work and his hair obscures his eyes. He chews on his bottom lip, thoughtful for a moment. "Well," he finally says, "if you want, you can go collect some firewood. Just look for the dry, dead stuff. Nothing green or it won't burn."

With that he returns his attention to his bag, leaving me with no choice but to steel myself and head off into the woods. Buck skitters around my feet, making chirping noises as he goes. I don't stray far into the brush because it isn't hard to find brittle twigs and dead branches, and the closer I am to the path the better. I collect as much as I can carry, and to my slight amusement Buck carries a few twigs back in his jaws as well. He keeps craning his neck to look back at me, eager for approval. We deposit our bundles next to Chase and make one more trip, leaving us with a decent amount of firewood and a little less daylight at our disposal.

Chase and I arrange the sticks in a heap and step back as Axel works his magic, spewing embers on the pile of brush until it ignites. Chase nurtures it for a while, prodding the smoldering wood with a stick and crouching over it to prevent the wind from snuffing it out. He's so intent that I can't help but snort my laughter, quite amused.

"So are you, like, an ex Braviary scout or something?"

He cracks a smile at my sarcastic question, but doesn't turn to face me. "No, I just paid attention in my survival classes." Finally satisfied the flame can sustain itself, he rocks back on his heels and reaches for his bag. "I'm guessing you didn't?"

"What was your first clue?"

We have dried meat and berries purchased at the Pokemart for dinner, but it does little to satisfy my ravenous hunger. Our Pokemon end up eating the rest of the food, leaving us with no leftovers whatsoever. As darkness falls we decide to let all of our Pokemon out for protection- minus Ivan, of course, because he would probably end up knocking down a few trees to accommodate himself.

Chase's party has grown considerably in our time apart. His Starly evolved at some point; now a sleeker version of his former self, with dangerous talons and an elongated beak. Three new Pokemon materialize before him as well. One is the Bidoof he mentioned before, as well as a tiny Budew and a Buizel. I realize with a pang of envy that his team is much more balanced than mine.

For the first time since her near-death experience, I let Kiara out of her Pokeball to stretch her legs. Outwardly she appears to be fully healed, but her movements are still a little stiff. After sniffing our newest teammate with curiosity, she eases herself down next to me, pressing her warm little body against my leg.

After the fire has dwindled down we decide to call it a night. I slide into my sleeping bag wearily, my body aching from lack of sleep. The ground is cold and hard beneath me, but I'm so exhausted at this point I don't even care.

I lie on my back and look at the stars, pretending I'm back at home. When my mother and I would fight I'd climb out my bedroom window to lie on the roof, watching the clouds slowly pass overhead as day turned to dusk. Eventually my mother would join me, once we had both simmered down and buried our frustrations somewhere deep within. We didn't apologize, didn't explain, didn't try to blame each other. We would just stay there, staring up at the stars and picking out constellations. After some time I would doze off, and in the morning I would always wake up tucked in my bed, with a piece of candy and an apology note on my nightstand.

I close my eyes and dream of a time when that made everything okay.

[-:-]

When I wake up, I am immediately aware of how much I hate camping. My entire body is stiff from sleeping on the ground, I'm covered in dew, and an army of ants have found their way into my sleeping bag. The whole concept of 'sleeping under the stars' is highly romanticized, believe me.

I sit upright and curse, rubbing my eyes and glancing around blearily. Kiara is snuggled up against my thigh and Buck is curled up in a ball on top of my shins. Tucker is a few yards away, looking at me with apparent amusement.

"Mornin' sunshine," Chase drawls, taking on a horribly over-dramatized Solaceon accent in an attempt to be funny. "Looks like someone had a rough night." He has a pile of fresh berries beside him, and he's attempting to peel back the skin with a knife.

"Shut up," I snarl, not amused in the slightest. It's too early for this shit.

A smile plays at his lips, but he wisely decides to leave me alone. I pull my knees to my chest, causing Buck to roll off and look at me dejectedly. I feel a little guilty, so I reach over and scratch under his chin for a moment.

"Where did you get those?" I finally ask, my grumpiness replaced by the desire to fill my stomach.

"There's a bush not too far from here that's full of 'em- I saw it when we were walking yesterday. So I went and picked a few for breakfast." He extends a handful to me and I take them gingerly, holding one up to inspect it in the light.

The tough outer skin of the berry is a pale yellow, with flecks of green covering the surface. I look up at Chase skeptically as he whittles away at another, whistling softly as he goes. "So, do you even know if these are edible?"

He stops mid-tune and pops half of one in his mouth, not looking concerned at all. "Probably. They taste fine, anyway. I'm pretty sure these are Aspear berries." I just stare at him and, seeing I'm unconvinced, he eats the other half. "Or if you don't trust me, you can wait an hour or so to see if I die. Up to you."

Right on cue my stomach rumbles, causing me to grimace and dig for my own pocket knife in my bag. I expertly slice away the tough skin, letting the peel curl to the ground as the juice from the berry covers my fingers. I touch my tongue to it tentatively, and I'm surprised by the tart flavor.

My eyes cut to Chase briefly to see how he's getting along. Instead of cutting a spiral, he's just slicing off chunks of the berry. "You're doing it wrong," I inform him.

He blinks. "Well, it might not look as nice as yours, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting the job done."

"Yeah, but you're wasting a lot."

Blink. "Would _you _like to do it, then?"

Yes, I would. Because it's nice to have something I can beat him at, even if it's something pretty useless like peeling berries. But instead of telling him that, I frown and return my attention to the fruit in my hand. "No. It's fine."

Chase shrugs and goes back to hacking away at his breakfast, letting his Pokemon snack on the chunks that fall to the ground. I eat the majority of mine, my lips puckering at the tangy flavor. After some pleading glances from Buck, I give each of my Pokemon a berry of their own.

When no one is looking, I sneak Kiara an extra one and stroke her fur gently. I would verbalize my appreciation for how bravely she fought to protect me, but I know it would be useless so I just hope she can understand the meaning behind my gestures.

[-:-]

Eterna City has a rustic feel, with rows of quaint houses and cobblestone streets. The Pokemon Center sticks out like a sore thumb with its bright red roof and spotless white walls. It's easily the newest building in the whole city, yet the wallpaper is peeling slightly and it smells like old people. I feel like I'm in a museum.

Chase and I go our separate ways soon after renting rooms at the Center. He immediately runs off to the Gym, wanting to sign up for his battle as soon as possible. The fact that he doesn't seem the least bit nervous is unsettling to me, but then again, why should he be? With a powerful fire-type and a bird on his team, Gardenia's gym will be a piece of cake.

I look at Tucker and then my other Pokeballs, biting my lip nervously. Ivan is most definitely out of the question, for obvious reasons. Kiara could probably hold her own against a grass-type, but I can't rely on her for the entire battle- especially not in her current condition. While Gardenia's Pokemon may not be able to inflict much damage on Tuck due to his typing, the same issue extends to him. And as much as I'd like to think Buck is ready for a gym battle, there is no way he's strong enough. Maybe between him and Kiara I could pull off a win, but I'm not willing to risk one of my best fighters and end up blowing my chances.

Only one option really remains, as much as I dislike it. With a heavy heart I put most of my hard-earned cash on the counter, and wait for the clerk to retrieve my order. I drum my fingers idly, glancing around the Pokemart as if I could actually afford the items stocked on the shelves. She hands me the new Pokeballs and I thank her quietly, handing her the correct amount and turning on my heel- feeling sick at my stomach after spending that much. I wonder if it ever gets easier.

I head east to Route 211, where a wide expanse of grasses beckons me. I'm still in the process of getting Buck caught up to everyone else, so I send him out to accompany me. Although I dislike his species in general, I have to admit I'm warming up to the pudgy little rodent. He seems more competent than the others, and is quite eager to please.

After a few minutes of waiting his body tenses, his stubby little ears erect. I ready a Pokeball, my eyes searching anxiously for whatever it is he sees.

A tiny yellow ball floats toward us, making a tinkling noise that resembles that of a bell. Two red and white tassel-like appendages dangle from its body, waving in the breeze. It's not even a foot tall, and it looks quite fragile.

My suspicions are confirmed as Buck dives in, teeth snapping clean through the Chingling's frail body. All of the sudden his enthusiasm doesn't seem so benign, and I get a strong urge to punt him back to the route he came from.

"What the _hell_, Buck? I told you to weaken it, not eat it!" I yelp, cursing my bad luck. His ears flatten against his skull as I rebuke him, but I'm too busy grumbling to worry about his mopey attitude. "Fuckin' useless rat... You better hope there's another legal catching zone nearby, or your ass is grass."

Quite literally, in fact- if I'm unable to find something that can battle a grass-type, I won't have any other choice but to send him out against Gardenia's Pokemon. Not liking my odds, I decide to keep heading east- hoping to find another route. Thankfully, I hit a stroke of luck.

Mt. Coronet looms overhead, towering above everything else in the Sinnoh region with majestic beauty. I reach out and touch the craggy surface- the base of the mountain, and marvel at the fact that I'm doing so.

The mountains are visible from nearly every corner of Sinnoh- even in Twinleaf. If you can get above the tree line, that is. Considering my favorite place to spend time was on the roof of our little house, I spent a lot of time gazing upon the splendor of the mountain range, bathed in moonlight beneath a blanket of glimmering stars. I had always viewed it as an untouchable place- a boundary far beyond my reach. And so, my amazement stems from the fact that I am able to brush my fingers against the cool, jagged surface.

The range itself is called the Spine- which is quite a fitting name, if you think about it. It splits Sinnoh in half, and provides us with everything we need to operate as a region. Mining is the biggest industry here, and the ore obtained from the mountains has made us prosperous. We depend heavily upon the Spine, and without it, Sinnoh would be nothing.

I turn away from the mountain and frown slightly. As awesome as it is, it does provide an obstacle to travelers such as myself.

Buck scampers away from me, looking to redeem himself. I follow him to the entrance of a cave, and stiffen immediately at the thought of entering. He looks up at me in earnest, about as eager to plunge into the darkness as I am to walk away from it. But seeing as I have no choice, I duck my head and squeeze through the opening.

On accident I kick a rock, and it clatters across the floor. It echoes, letting me know the cavern is much larger than I thought. The sound rouses the Zubat that line the walls, causing them to squeak in protest.

I seize up, the screeches filling my head again and nearly sending me into a frenzy. Fuck it, I will just take my chances. If I get lucky maybe Buck and Kiara will be able to handle Gardenia's Pokemon and then-

Leathery wings brush up against my skin, causing me to scream in terror. One shout sends the entire Zubat colony into panicked motion, and suddenly screeches and the flapping of wings fills my ears.

It's more than I can take. The Pokeball goes flying from my hand, but I don't bother to retrieve it. I scramble to the exit, desperate to be away from the terrifying cave. Buck is on my heels, looking at me with concern as I begin to hyperventilate, my heart thumping away in a crescendo.

After a moment I manage to calm down, enough to realize I dropped an expensive as hell Pokeball in the cave. I send Buck in to get it for me, and he comes back with it clamped in his jaws like a Growlithe playing fetch. He proudly drops it at my feet, looking up at me with searching eyes. I grudgingly pat him on the head, and pick it up off the ground.

I almost pocket it when I realize something feels different- and it's not the Bidoof saliva coating it, although that is incredibly repulsive in itself. The Pokeball feels warm. Occupied.

When realization strikes me I groan, dragging the palm of my hand down my face. I scan it with my Poketch, but I already know what it's going to tell me.

My new catch is a female Zubat- a relatively weak one, at that. Despite my abhorrence of the species, I know she is my saving grace when it comes to grass-types. Her double resistance and immunity to poison is the answer to my prayers, no matter how much I hate to admit it.

Reluctantly I release her from her Pokeball, keeping a good deal of distance between us. She screeches upon exit from her Pokeball, floundering in the air and protesting the bright sunlight. I wonder if she's ever been outside during the day before. Eventually she exhausts herself flapping around, and she weakly stretches out on the ground- panting and squeaking in a pathetic display.

Using a leaf so I don't have to touch her directly, I lift the frail little Zubat off the ground by one spindly leg and examine her. She's too fatigued to protest, and dangles in my grasp limply.

Clearly, I have my work cut out for me.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty]**

Silently she swoops down, her leathery wings battering the Budew upon impact. It cries out helplessly and she swiftly sinks her fangs into it, silencing the grass-type once and for all.

I watch with disinterest as she feasts, draining the Budew of its bodily fluids and staining her fangs sanguine with its blood. When she is finished she spreads her wings and returns to me, hanging upside down from my outstretched jacket sleeve. It's the same routine we've had for nearly a week following her capture. Her transformation from a wimpy little cave-dweller into an adept battler was tedious at first, yet her rapid progress has convinced me she has potential.

Kiara pads along beside me, acting as a buffer for those Pokemon our new recruit can't quite handle just yet. She has made a full recovery, and recently gained the ability to control her electricity.

We're ready. For the first time since my journey began, I'm certain of it.

Upon entering the Pokemon Center I heal my team, and the nurse smiles at me in recognition. I drum my fingers idly on the counter, whistling a tune I can't remember the words to. I feel a presence behind me, and I know it's him before he even says a word.

"Nat!" I turn to face him, trying my best to look pleasant instead of turning green with envy. Chase grins, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't seen you in days. Where've you been?"

I shrug casually, collecting my Pokeballs from the nurse. "Sorry. I've been busy training." Which is the truth. I just leave out the fact that I have been avoiding him purposefully.

"Right... guess that makes sense. When's your battle scheduled for?" Chase asks, shadowing me across the lobby to the dinner buffet. The mention of my upcoming gym battle still makes my stomach flop, no matter how confident I am in my team's abilities.

I grab a roast beef sandwich and a carton of milk. "Tomorrow afternoon. I was shooting for today, but she was booked full of challengers."

He nods, grabbing his own dinner and following me to a table. "Yeah, same thing happened to me." Once he's situated in his chair he takes a massive bite of his sandwich, then proceeds to talk around the ham and cheese. "Mine was yesterday."

Averting my eyes, I pick at the glue on my milk carton and scowl. "I know. I was there." Like hell I was going to miss an opportunity to study Gardenia's battling style.

Chase, of course, misconstrues my strategic move as a sign of comradery. He reaches into his bag and retrieves a leather case, revealing two gym badges that wink at me in the light. The smile he beams at me is nearly as bright. "Axel and Nero were great, weren't they?"

I shrug. "Well it's not exactly like it was going to be a challenge for them, having the obvious type advantage." His face falls and I know I should stop, but there's something satisfying about watching his pride shrivel before my very eyes. "To be honest, it probably shouldn't have taken as long as it did."

His eyebrows shoot skyward, but he demonstrates his patience with me by looking down and letting out a chuckle. "Geez Nat, why don't you tell me how you _really _feel?"

"I'm just saying, you're acting like it was some massive achievement when the odds were clearly stacked in your favor."

Lips pursed, he stares me down. "Okay. You clearly think I didn't earn that badge."

"No, it's just-"

Chase leans back in his chair and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, it's cool. At least you're being honest with me."

I wince, because I remember all the times I haven't been. Feeling guilty about lashing out at him because of my own insecurities, I sigh and shake my head. "Listen, I didn't mean it. You won, fair and square. It was a good battle."

He doesn't respond, just studies me with an unreadable expression as I finish my sandwich. It's unnerving, but I pretend not to notice. I nonchalantly dab at a bit of mustard that smeared on my cheek, but when I look up again his eyebrows are knitted together in determination.

"What?"

A sly smile creeps across his face. "I'm gonna have to prove it to you, aren't I?"

His words sink in and I can practically feel my face pale. "Wha- that's, no, we don't need to-"

"Oh, yes we do," he says firmly, cutting me off. "I know you think I'm a pushover Nat, but I'm not gonna let you accuse my Pokemon of being weak when you have no firsthand knowledge." I falter as he stands from his chair, pointing his finger at me. "I challenge to you a Pokemon battle."

And as much as I want to, I know I can't refuse. I must look horrified, because he softens a bit and lowers his voice. "Relax, it's just for fun."

"You'll think it's fun when our Pokemon wind up dead," I snap bitterly, glowering at him. I am unwilling to admit that I don't think I can beat him. A part of me knew it would eventually come to this- because like it or not, we are rivals. Not friends. I just wish I could have pushed it off until I know what the hell I'm doing.

He seems stunned at my retort. "What- no, Nat, we don't have to go that far. I don't want to kill your Pokemon. This is just a friendly match, okay?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," I grumble as I walk away from him and head outdoors. A part of me wants to believe him, but I can't afford to be that naive. No matter what he says, no matter what his intentions; battling me is a strong reminder of the rivalry between us.

I glower at him from across the field, my fists clenched at my sides. He raises an eyebrow, but then lifts his shoulder in a shrug. "Okay, if that's how you want it to be. Nero!"

The Pokeball hurtles into the air, revealing his sleek Staravia in a burst of pink light. He lands lightly on the ground, the swirled crest of feathers on his head ruffling in the breeze. The bird trills a song as he struts a little closer, watching me with beady black eyes.

Silently I pluck a Pokeball from my bag and fling it at the ground. Kiara coalesces in front of me and tenses upon seeing the Staravia, all lean muscle and potential energy.

The two Pokemon stare each other down until Chase shouts out a command, and then they simultaneously spring into action.

Nero takes to the skies, his wings tilting as he swoops overhead. Kiara watches calmly from the ground, biding her time and using Charge to store energy. Electricity snaps in the air around her, distorting it and making her fur stand on end.

"Careful Nero," Chase cautions his bird, watching Kiara warily. "Use Double Team to evade!"

The Staravia caws in response, and squeezes its eyes shut as multiple carbon copies form around it. The flock of clones moves in tandem, flying in circles around Kiara. She loses her composure and snarls in frustration, whirling around in an attempt to find her actual opponent.

I step forward, gritting my teeth. I want to coach her through this, but what is there to say? Try to find the real one? That's pretty much a given, and talking might distract her. So I watch anxiously, chewing on my lip the whole time.

Chase commands his bird to use Quick Attack, and in the blink of an eye the ring of Staravia dive bombs Kiara. She lets out an enraged snarl as the imposters fade and the true Nero strikes her in the side, his sharp beak jabbing into her ribcage. Before she can retaliate he is back in the air, her snapping jaws missing him by inches. Kiara yowls her agitation at the Staravia, tail lashing behind her and claws unsheathed.

The next time Nero swoops down and collides with her, she hits her mark.

With a sharp cry she lets loose her stored electricity, the Spark attack singing her opponent's feathers and causing him to slump to the ground with a piteous squawk.

Kiara stands over him and bares her fangs, but I call her off at the last second. Chase watches me with a guarded expression as he recalls Nero to his Pokeball- like he wasn't certain I'd actually keep Kiara from delivering the final blow.

"She's grown a lot since I last saw her," he comments, his tone level but amiable as he pulls out another Pokeball. "I can tell you've been training her well."

His Budew takes the field, its tiny stature making Kiara look massive by contrast. I'm convinced she can probably swallow that thing whole. "Bite it, Kiara." I catch sight of Chase and remember to caution her, "But... not too hard. Don't kill it."

The Budew seems quite timid, and cowers as Kiara stalks closer. Chase purses his lips but doesn't say anything, just watches. My Luxio pauses, and then lunges forward with surprising speed.

"Now Flora, use Poisonpowder!" he blurts, his command mingling with his Pokemon's shriek as Kiara sinks her fangs in.

"Shit," I grumble, finally realizing what he was waiting for, "Kiara, get out of there!"

She twists to look at me, confused, which allows the Budew just enough time to send poisonous spores into the air. Kiara bounds away from the grass-type and turns to glare at her, but lets out a hacking cough instead of a growl. My heart sinks as I realize she must have breathed in the toxins.

However, Chase rejoices at this development. "Great work, Flora! Try to regain a little energy with Mega Drain, okay?"

She nods shakily, and watches Kiara with a look of terror. Green orbs are sapped from my Luxio, and she groans in exhaustion. They replenish her opponent, healing the bite wound and causing her to perk up.

Knowing that Kiara only has so long before the poisoning becomes too serious to cure, I order her to use Bite quickly- in the hopes it will finish off the grass-type. Her face is pinched in pain, but she pounces on the Budew and once again latches onto her. Flora squeaks and stumbles backward, trembling with fear.

Both of our Pokemon look ready to keel over, so we reluctantly recall them both and call it a draw. I use an Antidote on Kiara before returning her to her Pokeball, letting the mist magically heal her of the affliction. She lets out a sigh of relief as the poison leaves her body, and gives me an appreciative mewl as I ruffle her tuft of a mane.

Once her Pokeball is tucked safely in my bag, I turn my attention to the field once again and my stomach somersaults. Axel stands in front of Chase, tail snaking behind him as he smirks at me.

I swallow the lump in my throat. For some reason it hadn't occurred to me that I would have to take on Chase's strongest Pokemon, the one that had always appeared invincible to me.

Ivan's Pokeball rolls in my palm. He's my ace- my seemingly unstoppable beast. Not to mention my only counter for fire-types. But my mind flashes back to Chase's gym battle, and how Axel had no issue slaughtering Roark's Onix. I'm not willing to risk losing him.

The gears in my head start churning, and I realize that the reason Axel was able to defeat those rock-types is because, upon evolution, he became part fighting-type. And I _do_have a Pokemon that can handle that...

She comes out of the Pokeball and screes, her wings flapping frantically to keep her suspended in the air. Chase raises his eyebrows. "Well this is a new face."

"Jade here's my only hope against Gardenia too, so try not to cook her."

He cracks a smile, but I'm not really kidding. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on her."

But she doesn't need him to. I snap my fingers and she is suddenly deadly, her wings tucked to her sides as she bares down on the Monferno. Just like we've practiced. It's obvious that Axel isn't expecting it because her Wing Attack clips his shoulder, knocking him off balance. He swings his fist in her general direction but she's already back in the air, out of his reach.

"She's quick," Chase murmurs, more to himself than to me. He rubs his chin and knits his eyebrows together. "Okay Axel, new plan. Use Taunt to draw her in!"

The Monferno nods, and howls at Jade while banging his fists on the ground. She twirls in the air to face him, and he gives her a cheeky grin. Then, he proceeds to stick his rump in the air and smack it while sticking out his tongue.

The whole thing is so ridiculously comical I can't help but dissolve into laughter- completely forgetting about directing Jade. Chase chuckles as well at his starter's antics, but my Zubat is not as amused. She screeches in fury and dives down- making herself vulnerable.

Axel goes from playful to serious in the blink of an eye, and as Jade collides with him he rakes his tiny claws over her repeatedly. She falters in the air and hisses in pain, unable to avoid the Fury Swipes attack.

"Astonish!" I yell to her frantically, hoping the attack will allow her to get out of there. It must work because Axel flinches, pausing in his attack long enough that Jade can escape his claws. "Now, finish with Wing Attack!"

"Axel, counter with Ember!"

Jade circles away from the Monferno and then flies parallel to the ground, only inches above it as she heads straight for her opponent. When she gets close Axel exhales a barrage of tiny flames at her. She's going too fast to avoid them, and they slow her momentum as they scald her tender skin and the thin membrane of her wings. But she breaks through them and uppercuts the Monferno, her wings slicing as her body slams into the bottom of his chin. Axel grunts and stumbles backward, barely able to stand. Jade weakly flaps her wings and wavers mid-air.

Chase and I collectively hold our breath. It's obvious both of our Pokemon are on the brink of collapsing, but neither of us is willing to concede defeat just yet. After what seems like ages, Axel closes his eyes and his legs buckle. My rival bows his head, and reluctantly returns his starter to his Pokeball.

If not for the crestfallen look on Chase's face I would have squealed with glee. Jade lands on the ground and crawls toward me, using the hooks on her wings to drag herself along. I go to her and scoop her up in my hands to examine her. Burns and scratches cover her tiny frame, and her wings droop in exhaustion.

"You sure know how to kick some ass, Jade," I tell her, not caring if the little bat can understand me or not. She squeaks at me as I recall her to her Pokeball, and I grin as she disappears in a flash of light. With Chase's strongest Pokemon defeated, the rest of the battle should be a snap.

"Looks like all that training paid off," Chase admits, though he's notably less cheerful now that he's down to his final two Pokemon.

His Buizel is gutsy, but it still doesn't last long. It manages to slam into Tucker with Aqua Jet, but my Grotle isn't fazed. He simply drains its energy with Absorb until it's too exhausted to stand.

My rival frowns deeply as sends out his last Pokemon, a Bidoof. Thinking it's a pretty unfair battle as is, I call Tucker back and decide to let Buck use this opportunity to train.

Species seems to be about the only thing the two have in common. Chase's Bidoof is smaller, lighter in coloring, and looks quite disinterested in the battle at hand. Buck, on the other hand, glances back at me and awaits the first command- his whole body wriggling with anticipation.

"Start with Rollout, Buck." He grunts happily and curls into a ball, hurtling straight toward his opponent.

"Maisy, block it with Defense Curl," Chase says calmly, though he sounds more confident than he appears. His Bidoof curls into a tight ball as instructed, so that Buck bounces off of her instead of doing any damage. The jarring impact makes him come out of the Rollout attack, his body unceremoniously stretched across the ground. "Awesome! Use Defense Curl once more and go straight into Rollout!"

So he's going the defensive route. Well, two can play that game. "Defense Curl, then Tackle it!"

Both Bidoof twist their bodies into a ball-like shape as instructed. But Buck, impatient as ever, unfurls before Maisy and charges at her with his teeth bared.

She squeals in pain as she's knocked off balance, but recovers quickly and rolls toward Buck, sending him skidding across the ground like a bowling pin. He shakily gets to his feet, and without my command he lunges at Maisy with another Tackle attack. She doesn't even get a chance to retaliate before he slams into her once more.

The dull crunch is unmistakable.

* * *

A/N: OH SNAP (haha, see what I did there with that clever pun? *shot*), SHIT JUST GOT REAL.

Yeah meet the new member to the team, everyone. My inevitable Zubat catch, not that I'm complaining. If any of you read a lot of Nuzlocke stories/comics, you know they're automatically bro-tier... once they learn something other than Leech Life, that is. xD

What's that you say, twenty chapters in and only one gym badge? :I Don't worry we're getting closer.

Oh and, by the way, I'm officially out of buffer chapters. Now you guys have to wait for my slow-ass updates like everyone else. :P (but I'm almost done with the next chapter so expect one more update before Christmas. If the world doesn't end, that is. xD

~Firebird


	21. Chapter 21

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-One]**

Maisy crumples on the ground, her neck twisted at a horrifically unnatural angle and her eyes unseeing. Chase lets out a strangled cry and runs to her, shoving Buck away bitterly as he scoops his Bidoof into his arms.

I am frozen in place. Buck trots over to me, seeking praise for a job well done. All I can do is look on as Chase kneels on the ground, cradling Maisy to his chest. He sits like that for a moment before laying her down gently, his left hand reaching for her Pokeball as he recalls her for the last time. I watch the sphere turn grey in his hands, and then look at my shoes guiltily. I feel like I'm intruding.

When I look back up we lock eyes, and his are red with unshed tears. He slowly gets to his feet, jaw clenched and gaze unwavering.

"Sorry," I say awkwardly, biting my lower lip. "I... he just, um. I didn't-"

"You had _no _control over him," Chase growls, his accusing tone catching me off guard. His fists are clenched at his sides, and I know one of them is enclosed around a now hollow Pokeball. "Maisy was clearly down, that last attack was meant to kill!"

"It's not my fault he's overzealous!" I say defensively. "I mean, _Arceus_, I would never have him kill her on purpose Chase, I swear."

"Don't blame your shortcomings as a trainer on your Pokemon, Natalie. He was only doing what he thought was expected of him."

His words are laced with venom, and it's like exposing a flame to gasoline. "Oh I'm sorry, _my_ shortcomings as a trainer? I'm pretty sure I just won that battle." He glares at me, but I don't stop there. "Besides, you _forced me_ to battle you! I didn't want this, okay? But, newsflash, Pokemon _die _sometimes, Chase. It's part of it. It was an accident, and I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"Some half-assed apology isn't going to fix things, Nat! Not this time." I flinch at that, stricken by his rage and his not-so-subtle dig at me. My arms fold across my chest and I look away, closing myself off from him. His razor-edge anger dissolves into something softer, and he suddenly looks tired. "Look, I know you think Bidoof are useless, but Maisy was..." He trails off, clears his throat, tries again. "I guess I was just expecting a friend to show a little remorse, is all."

I purse my lips and keep my eyes averted. More than anything I want to yell at him that it isn't my fault. I _warned him_, told him it wasn't a good idea. No matter how 'friendly' the battle, it still clearly draws a line between us as rivals. Not companions.

When I don't respond his shoulders sag. "Fine. I'll see you around, Nat."

He walks away and I don't make a move to stop him. I just watch him go.

Buck nudges my ankle after a moment, still seeking that praise he thinks he deserves. Chase's words claw through my head and I no longer can think of Buck's goofy antics that once made me smile. All I see is a little monster, eager to kill.

But if what Chase said is true, is it really my fault?

"I don't have time for this shit," I mutter to myself, striding away from Buck and heading toward the Pokemon Center. He grunts and trots alongside me, but I recall him to his Pokeball before heading into the building yet again. I heal up my team and make sure Jade is in tip-top shape, breathing a sigh of relief as the Nurse informs me the burns won't hinder her in battle.

From here, I'm not really sure what to do. There's no training to be done- the wild Pokemon near Eterna no longer pose a challenge, and there isn't much experience to be gained there. Besides, I need to give everyone a chance to rest after such a tough battle. I try watching TV for a while, but the lounge is crowded with people and Pokemon alike so I eventually retreat to my room.

I've only just flipped on the lights when my Poketch starts glowing, chirping at me persistently. The number on the display is unfamiliar, but when she speaks I know exactly who I'm talking to.

"I seem to remember you promising to call," my mother snorts.

"Hello to you too," I say dryly. "How did you get my number?"

"You're registered in the system now, sweetie. That kind of stuff ain't hard to find." She pauses, and a rattling cough crackles through the device on my wrist. I wince, but she inhales deeply and continues as if nothing had happened. "So what's your excuse for not calling?"

I roll my eyes, then feel silly for doing so because she can't see me. "Well, I've sort of been preoccupied. It's not exactly a cakewalk."

"Figured that much," she chuckles. But then she falls silent, and when she speaks again I can practically hear the guilt woven into her voice. "You... you _are _doing okay though, aren't ya?"

Slowly I sink onto the bed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. For the millionth time I wish I could be honest, but then again, I'm accustomed to protecting her. It's not like it's anything new. "Yeah, I'm fine." In the awkward pause that follows, I can tell I don't exactly sound convincing. I clear my throat. Subject change. "My second gym battle is tomorrow."

"I'll try to catch the reruns after work." Another pause, and I wait for the question I know is coming. "So, um, I hate to ask, but can you send a little money back sometime this week? Tips aren't cutting it, not this month."

"Mom, I need it for supplies. I'm just about broke." She doesn't respond, just waiting for me to cave. I always do. "... Look, I can send you a little bit. But not as much as last time, okay? If I'm gonna do this, I have to be prepared."

"I understand," she sighs. "Well, do what you can I guess. Good luck tomorrow."

We hang up and my thoughts wander into unpleasant territory. I'm not really sure why Maisy's death is bugging me so much- since Buck clearly acted on his own. But I can't help but feel responsible.

As I lay in bed and begin to drift off, I find myself wondering what I'm going to do with him.

[-:-]

The next afternoon, Gardenia's Roserade makes the decision for me.

I'm spraying Jade with a Full Heal to cure her paralysis when Buck shrieks, and I jerk my head up just in time to see leaves imbued with a strange sort of energy slicing his body to ribbons- painting the grassy arena crimson with his blood. My heart catches in my throat and I gasp at the sight, but I don't have much time to think about what I just witnessed because Jade is back in, her wings no longer rendered useless by Stun Spore.

Perched on bleachers overgrown with vines, the crowd cheers and taunts me- clearly thrilled by the gruesome death of my Bidoof. Their jeers seem so out of place here. The gym resembles a peaceful garden, with trees and flowers flourishing everywhere. Certainly not the type of place for such enthusiasm at witnessing the death of a Pokemon. And people think _I'm _cruel.

I recall Buck to his Pokeball and it turns ashen and cool in my hands, the absence of life taking the color and warmth with it. Seeing how easily it slaughtered my Bidoof, I now regard the Roserade with greater caution. My little Zubat had no trouble with Gardenia's other Pokemon, but the Roserade had managed to clip her wings in a matter of seconds. Clearly it is much more skilled than anything Jade has ever had to face before.

Gardenia herself is about a head shorter than me, and delicate like the flowers blooming all around us. But her outward appearance belies her cut-throat battle style.

"Stun Spore again Roserade, keep that thing grounded!" she shouts.

The bipedal grass-type gives her a curt nod, and yellow pollen wafts from its bouquet-like limbs. This time Jade is expecting it, and when I order her to dodge she nimbly twists in the air and flies over the cloud of dust.

Gardenia and I simultaneously shout our next commands, and our Pokemon spring into action immediately. Jade swoops down, wings extended as she dive-bombs the Roserade. They slice through tender skin, but her opponent is tougher than the previous ones and manages to fire poisonous barbs point blank. Jade hisses, but the toxins do minimal damage and she ruthlessly latches on to the Roserade's arm, sapping its health with Leech Life.

It lets out a faint cry, but cannot escape as Jade feasts. Gardenia is forced to recall her Pokemon with a scowl, and the referee swings his flag into the air- declaring my second gym battle victory.

Remembering my vow to be more professional the second time around, I step down from my platform and nod at Gardenia politely. Red energy snakes from the Pokeball in my hand and Jade disappears from sight, leaving Eterna's gym leader and I the only ones on the field.

She approaches me with a forced smile, her hazel eyes refusing to meet mine. "Congratulations, challenger. I now present you with the Forest Badge." Her words are clearly rehearsed, and she bitterly places the cool metal trinket in my palm and shakes my hand. I guess even gym leaders can be sore losers, at times. Gardenia sort of always struck me as a spoiled brat, anyway.

I collect my prize from the secretary on the way out, giddily counting the money before stashing it in my bag for safe-keeping. I try to forget most of it is getting sent to my mother.

My joy at winning is short-lived, however, when I remember the cost. I take out Buck's Pokeball and hold it in my palm as I exit the gym, ignoring the knowing looks exchanged between people. I think of how Buck always sought my approval and how stupidly adorable he was, and then I think of the sudden and horrific way his life ended. My chest tightens and I realize just how much I was starting to like the little critter, even if I hate to admit it.

I find a shady spot at the foot of an elm tree, and have Kiara help me dig a hole deep enough to drop his Pokeball in. When the grave is made I stand up, brush off my hands on my jeans, and look at the freshly turned dirt solemnly.

"So you're Natalie Hart."

Kiara and I whirl around in sync at the voice, the hair on the back of my neck rising as her fur bristles. A tall, slender woman stands before me, her arms folded but her expression amused. Her dull blonde hair rests atop her head in a neat bun, and that coupled with her lavender business suit and square glasses makes her look quite professional. But she isn't the reason Kiara is snarling.

A large Skuntank lurks behind her legs, its eyes trained on my Luxio with fiery intensity.

"Um... who are you?" I ask, apprehensive. Something does not feel right. I take a step back and Kiara moves in front of me protectively. "And how do you know my name?"

"One question at a time, please," she muses. "Who I am is unimportant, but you may call me Jupiter. I believe you've met my... _colleague_, Commander Mars." She says the name with clear disdain, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"She... she tried to _kill _me," I blurt. Kiara lets out a low growl, picking up on my fear.

Jupiter nods and tucks a flyaway hair behind her ear, looking annoyed. "Ah, yes. Sorry about that one, she is incredibly hot-headed and accustomed to getting her way."

I offer no response, just blink at her dubiously and wonder how she can so easily dismiss the threats made against me.

Jupiter studies me silently for a moment, and then huffs slightly. "To answer your other question... let's just say I've done my homework." She paces a few steps in front of me, then looks me up and down. "Natalie Hart, 18 years old, five-foot-seven, 123 lbs. Two gym badges currently. Only child living with her single mother in Twinleaf. Father," she looks up, her left eyebrow quirking slightly, "not in the picture. High-school dropout, intense phobia of Pokemon, history of being a trouble-maker... Shall I go on?"

Ivan's Pokeball flies from my fingertips, and I can feel the earth tremble slightly as he appears behind me. He immediately picks up on the tension and my trepidation, and lets out a thunderous roar as he looms over my shoulder.

Jupiter raises her eyebrows and her lips purse at the display, but she still seems thoroughly unimpressed. Her Skuntank shares her passive expression, and goes as far as to yawn and sit on its haunches, blinking at my Onix with disinterest.

Ivan's tail thrashes on the ground and Jupiter smirks. "Down, boy. I pose no threat to your trainer."

"I'm not trusting anyone who worked with that... that _lunatic_," I snap, my confidence strengthened by Ivan's presence- even if they seem undeterred. "Now, tell me why you know so much about me and what you want, or I swear to Arceus I'll have him swallow you whole." The reality of my threats makes my voice tremble.

Jupiter chuckles, thought her eyes are void of humor. "Relax. It was imperative that I learned about you before I approached you. This is strictly business."

I don't relax, not at all put to ease by her words. She reminds me of a snake- calm, cold, calculating. Not to mention sly.

She smiles, her teeth perfectly aligned and gleaming white. "Now, listen carefully. I'm about to make you an offer you cannot afford to refuse."

* * *

A/N: A chapter where things actually happen? Yeah, I know, it's crazy. :V

Decided not to spend a whole lot of time on the Eterna Gym battle, because the last chapter was mostly focused on a battle and it was pathetically easy anyway (Jade literally took no damage). I never actually needed to switch Buck in- in fact, he died before I even made it to the gym. xD It just worked better with the flow of the story that way.

In-game I was grinding him up to be Jade's backup (even prevented his evolution to retain his neutrality to grass-types), but he got taken out by a critical hit Spark from a random Pachirisu. Bummer. I guess. :I (Yeah if you can't tell I'm not exactly heartbroken)

RIP- Buck the Bidoof (lvl 9-16). You sucked a little less than Chip, but really, that's not saying much. You were still pretty shit. :T

Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! Or to those of you who don't celebrate, have a great holiday season. :)

~Firebird


	22. Chapter 22

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Two]**

"It has come to my attention that you and I have a lot to gain from one another, Natalie," she murmurs, "if you'll only hear me out."

I shift uncomfortably and consider just letting Ivan deal with her, but skeptic interest overrides my better judgement, for a brief moment. "What could you possibly want from _me_?"

She flashes that brilliant smile, luring me in. "Why, it's nothing too drastic. Just your Poketch."

My face darkens and she shakes her head, retrieving a slim checkbook from the inside pocket of her blazer and plucking the pen from behind her ear. "Of course, I'm willing to offer you a large sum for it." She scrawls the amount on the check and tears it off with flourish, before extending the thin slip of paper to me. Cautiously I take it from her-

And I'm pretty sure my jaw unhinges when I see how much she's offering me. That's four zeros, holy _shit_.

Jupiter seems pleasantly amused by my shock. "That should be more than enough to support you and your mother for the next year or so. Which would allow you to return home, and give up this risky business with Pokemon. You _would _like that, wouldn't you?"

I nod absentmindedly but my attention is, for very understandable reasons, glued to the paper in my hands. Better judgement aside, I'm definitely inclined to take the bribe. In fact, if I didn't distinctly feel like I was making a deal with the devil, I'd be tearing that Poketch off my wrist right this very moment.

But I don't, even though I really want to. Something in the back of my mind is screaming 'scam', and the last thing I need to do is get conned. Still, I can't help but think it might be good riddance. Then maybe those men-

It finally clicks in my brain, and the check flutters to the ground as I piece everything together. I look up at Jupiter, astonished. "You- those men, back in Jubilife- they...?"

She waves her hand at me in a dismissive manner, cutting my sputtering short. "Yes, I sent them. Apparently they were not as good at negotiating as I had hoped." The willowy woman stoops down to pick up the fallen check, "So I decided to pay you a visit myself. After all, if you want something done right it's best to just do it yourself." Once again she offers it to me. And, once again, I hesitate.

"Tell you what," she purrs after a moment, returning it to her pocket and winking at me, "I'll give you some time to consider. The offer stands until five o' clock, not a minute longer. You've got two hours, kid." She writes down the address on a scrap of paper and hands it to me. Her Skuntank grunts as it rises to its feet, glowering at me with a sour expression. Jupiter turns to go as well, talking over her shoulder at me as they saunter away. "I trust you'll make the right decision."

Ivan snorts behind me, his tail thumping on the ground irritably as we watch them go. Kiara has calmed down considerably, however, and ignores me in favor of grooming herself. I stand there for a moment, utterly dumbfounded and uncertain of how to proceed.

But the clock is ticking, so I don't linger for long. I let Ivan and Kiara accompany me to the edge of town just to be safe, but then I have to recall the former to his Pokeball to keep him from accidentally plowing over a building with a sweep of his tail. Kiara pads along beside me, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil.

The PC in the Pokemon Center is vacant, much to my relief. I make a beeline to it, swiping my trainer card to access my account and pondering my situation as it loads.

When I look at my Pokemon, I realize I'm actually not doing too bad. Sure, dumb luck might be the only reason I've gotten this far, but it's not like my team can't hold its own in battle. As childish as it sounds, the thought of making it far in the League is actually quite appealing to me now. Being able to shove my success in the faces of my peers and teachers who thought I had no future- that would be well worth the constant stress of being around Pokemon.

The computer bleeps at me, and I select the transfer button. Carefully I count my earnings, and then put half of it in the slot. It whirs softly as the transition is completed, leaving me to return my lighter wallet to my bag. My mother better be damn appreciative. I didn't sign up for this.

For a fleeting moment I was considering ignoring Jupiter's offer, but reality hits me full force when I remember the whole point to this journey. Beginner's luck is great and all, but who am I kidding? Eventually I won't be battling rookie trainers anymore- I'll be battling experts who have studied this sort of things all their lives, and who have trained their Pokemon exceptionally well and will be gambling with more money than I can afford. I don't stand a chance, in the long run.

Besides, while I still have the Poketch, I'm in danger of being targeted. It really is time for me to call it quits, cut my losses and take the offer. I'd be an idiot not to.

Kiara rubs up against my legs nervously, the static generated by her fur causing my pants to cling to my legs and my hair stand on end. Her ears flick nervously, and I remember that she's still a little skittish in such unfamiliar, artificial surroundings.

My mind made up, I rise to my feet and shoulder my bag. I don't even need to look at the address Jupiter handed me- I know exactly where I'm going as we stride out of the Pokemon Center doors.

Despite my logic, I can't help but feel that I'm walking straight into a trap.

[-:-]

The iron-wrought gates are imposing, and don't do much to calm my nerves. A speaker box with a camera is located on one of the bars, and it crackles to life as I lean toward it.

_"I must say, I'm surprised to see you made your choice so quickly!"_ Jupiter's voice rings through, sounding quite pleased. _"I am up in my office, but I will send someone down to escort you."_

Static hisses through the device and then it clicks off, the gates creaking open to allow me into the courtyard. I hesitantly step through, uncertain whether I should wait for them to show up or-

I don't have to finish my thought, because a man and a woman waltz through the doors and wait for me, the latter motioning with her hand that I should join them. Hastily I make my way over to them, Kiara trotting along at my heels.

"Please recall your Luxio," the woman tells me brusquely, and I quickly do as I'm told. She looks like some sort of Amazon woman, having a good fifty pounds and a few inches on the guy beside her- and while he's lean, he's not exactly short.

They lead me into an impressive lobby that looks similar to a spaceship. The flooring is well-polished grey linoleum and the walls are bright white, while everything else appears to be stainless steel. I don't have much time to gawk, however, because I'm ushered into an elevator and sandwiched between my entourage.

Elevators are awkward enough as is, but this one is slow as the dickens and the silence is deafening. We've just made it to the second floor when I feel something being pressed into my right palm.

I retract my hand quickly, and turn to look curiously at the man. He does not acknowledge me, just keeps his eyes glued on the numbers that light up above the doors. When we reach the third floor they shuffle out ahead of me, and I quickly look to see what it is.

A slip of paper-

_don't take the deal_

The words make me flinch, but I'm smart enough to shove the scrap in my pocket before anyone notices. Just in time too, because the woman casts an irritated look over her shoulder and grunts, "Keep walking, we don't have all day."

I lurch into motion, and as I sidle up next to them I study the man with renewed interest. He seems to take extra care to ignore me, but that doesn't stop me from staring as we make our way down the hall. We suddenly come to a halt and I tear my eyes away, completely perplexed as to what the actual fuck is going on.

Large wooden doors give way to Jupiter's office- and it is decorated to the hilt with artwork and plush commodities. The burly woman takes up her post outside the door, but the man continues to shadow me. Jupiter smiles from behind her desk and motions the two of us in, pointing at the chair across from her for me to sit in. I slouch into it and fiddle with my bag nervously as my escort moves in behind her. He stands to the right of her solemnly, his arms folded behind his back and his eyes trained on the door.

"You made the right choice," she assures me, her voice soothing as she slides the check across the desk toward me.

I take it in my hands and study it carefully, looking for any discrepancies. It's not like I would know how to spot them, other than obvious things such as who the check is made out to and whether or not it's signed. Everything looks fine.

Jupiter watches me earnestly, and I know what she's waiting for. I reach for the strap on my Poketch and loosen it, letting it slide off my wrist. Having been on my arm for so long, I almost feel naked without it.

My gaze falls on Jupiter, but then I remember the paper in my pocket and I shift my focus to the man standing to the right of her.

Our eyes meet for the first time and his are dark brown, clouded with an unreadable emotion. His jaw clenches and he gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head. It's so slight a movement, I wonder if I imagined it.

The sound of Jupiter clearing her throat snags my attention, and she gives me a tight smile. "Not to rush you, of course, but I do have other important things to attend to before the day is through. Your Poketch?"

I look down at the device in my hands and turn it over, stalling. "And if I give it to you, you promise no one else is going to come after me?"

She leans forward, squinting at me through her glasses like I'm under a microscope. "If you don't have the Poketch, you have nothing of value to us. _No one _is going to waste their time chasing you around Sinnoh."

Her words are harsh, but they ring true. And with that ounce of reassurance under my belt, I extend my Poketch to her-

A distinctive _click_ shatters the silence and I yank it back to my chest, eyes widening as the tables are turned.

* * *

A/N: Not a whole lot to say about this one, except that I'm not entirely satisfied with it. Oh well- I wanted to get in one more update before the end of the year, and here it is. Have a Happy New Year's, everyone!

And stay safe, as well. ^^'

~Firebird


	23. Chapter 23

**_Impulse_**

**[Twenty-Three]**

Even with the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple, Jupiter looks completely unconcerned.

The man is calm too, for that matter- but not with the apathetic tranquility that the blonde woman emanates. His is cool and calculated steadiness, the gun not trembling at all in his grip.

I, on the other hand, am trying really hard not to piss myself.

"Here's what's going to happen," he growls, voice low yet forceful as he pulls a pair of handcuffs out of the inside of his jacket. "Make any sudden movements or loud noises, and I pull the trigger. We're taking the Poketch back and we are going to walk out of here untouched. No one has to get hurt." He shifts the gun to his left hand skillfully, slapping the cuffs on her wrists with practiced ease.

Jupiter lets out a derisive snort. "You won't even make it out the door."

"We'll see about that," he mumbles, using the toe of his shoe to open one of the desk drawers. Jupiter's eyes slide sideways as she watches him rifle through the contents. He pushes it shut and shifts the gun back to his right hand, freeing up his left to continue the search. "Got any duct tape around here, sweetheart?"

He gets a feral snarl in response, "Go to hell."

The man smirks at that, and then glances at me- acknowledging my presence for the first time. "How about you make yourself useful? Find something to make a gag."

"I- I don't..." My mouth and throat go completely dry, and I stare at him blankly.

He seems to realize I'm scared senseless, because he softens his voice and walks me through it. "Got any spare socks in that bag of yours?" I nod mutely, and hastily retrieve them. "Good. Now take off your belt." Again, I do as I'm told, and when he motions me over I shakily rise from my chair to stand beside him.

Jupiter sends me the most venomous glare she can muster, and hisses, "Cooperate with him and you're good as dead, kid. This was your last chance."

This causes me to flinch, but he merely chuckles as he grabs the socks from me with his free hand. "I think you forget who's holding the gun, Jupiter."

He crams them in her mouth quickly, wincing as she bites his finger. I can hear him cursing under his breath, but he can't do much else. If the woman outside hears anything suspicious and takes it upon herself to investigate, we're dead meat.

Once the socks are jammed in far enough that they'll muffle her voice should she try to scream, the man instructs me to tighten the belt around her head to hold the gag in place. Numbly I pull the belt through the buckle until it's secure, and look up uncertainly as I latch it.

"A little unorthodox, but that'll do," he murmurs. "Now, we don't have a lot of time so here's how this is going to go. They think you made a deal with Jupiter, so keep your Poketch hidden." I quickly stuff it in my bag, and listen with rapt attention. "Do not act suspicious. Do not make eye contact. If something happens, just follow my lead."

He doesn't give me much time to think about it because he immediately holsters his gun and grips my shoulders, steering me toward the door. Jupiter watches silently from where she's restrained to the chair, unable to do much of anything else.

The door creaks open and the woman sends me a sharp glare, causing my heart to skip a beat. I quickly avert my eyes and stand motionless next to my escort. Or perhaps captor is a better term- I still have no fucking clue what's going on.

"I am to escort Ms. Hart outside," he informs her blandly, his voice bordering on monotone. She scowls at me but nods, and begins to move toward the closed door. His arm shoots out right as her hand falls on the doorknob, barring her entry and causing her to glance up in mild surprise. "Jupiter does not wish to be disturbed," he says carefully, quick to regain his composure after losing it for a split second.

Her eyebrows knit together in clear apprehension, but she retracts her hand- returning to her vigil. We waste no time- he nudges me forward and we begin our brisk walk down the hallway, and for a moment, it seems like we'll make it out without further incident.

But then we hear a thud from Jupiter's office, the creaking of the door, and a shout.

"_Go_," he snarls, suddenly a flurry of movement. He grabs my wrist and drags me into the waiting elevator, and we turn just in time to see the woman running toward us- yelling orders into a radio. The doors shut and the elevator pings cheerfully as it begins its descent.

A scream is tearing through me, but all that comes out when I open my mouth is a pitiful squeak. The terror clutching my chest threatens to choke me, oh merciful Arceus I am going to die I am going to-

He grips the crook of my arm, his voice level. "Having a panic attack isn't going to help matters any." He unclips a Pokeball from his belt and frowns slightly, his other hand reaching for the gun. "Now would be a good time to let out that Luxio of yours. This might get a little ugly."

For what seems like the hundredth time, I do exactly as I'm told.

The ruby light zigzags to the floor and Kiara appears in a flash. She looks around in clear confusion as there's another burst of red- and a Lucario materializes beside the man.

A moment of silence, and then the elevator clatters to a stop.

The doors slide open soundlessly, revealing about a dozen men and women with Pokeballs readied.

"Step down, traitor," one of them yells, voice firm. The feline at his side hisses, spiraled tail flicking in annoyance. "We do not want to cause a scene."

"Which is exactly why you'll allow us to pass," he retorts, his Lucario taking a defensive stance beside him. "Because we won't go down without a fight. And nothing would slow you down more than investigation from the police, would it?"

Our opponent smirks. "Nice try. But we will not be intimidated. If this is how you want it, so be it."

He snaps his fingers, and all hell breaks loose.

The Glameow streaks forward, headed directly for us. My escort yanks me behind him at the last second and I only catch a fleeting glance of the Lucario bringing its foot down on the normal-type, the telltale crunching of bone signaling its demise. Kiara bolts from my side, her electricity snapping wildly around her as she attacks her opponents.

But it's clear the two of them are being overpowered by sheer numbers. We dive behind a counter to avoid a Zubat that is dive-bombing us, and the man grips my shoulder tightly as I begin to hyperventilate.

"Got any other Pokemon in that bag of yours?" he asks, grimacing as his Lucario takes a beating from a scrappy little Croagunk. I look up at him briefly, and for the first time I can see how young he truly is. He can't be more than a few years my senior, if that. Which makes me wonder what he's doing waving guns around and instigating fights all willy-nilly.

Tucker and Jade's Pokeballs fly from my fingertips, evening out the odds a bit. Jade is immediately in motion- easily out-maneuvering the other Zubat and picking them off one by one. My bewildered Grotle takes in the scene, glancing around anxiously. When he catches sight of me he edges closer to us, sending razor-sharp leaves whizzing through the air to ward off our attackers.

Slowly, the opposing side runs out of fodder. With a group of powerful Pokemon staring them in the face, they don't seem as confident anymore.

Tucker grunts as we come back into the open, and I can see he's covered in bruises and scrapes. Jade catches sight of me and swoops down, her wings rustling as she dangles upside down from my sleeve. Kiara shakes her head furiously and droplets of her blood spatter everywhere, coming from a deep cut on her snout.

Red light floods the room as our opponents recall their fallen. The tension is suffocating- my breath comes in short gasps as I wait for one side to make the first move.

My companion shifts beside me, the gun still clenched in his hand. I wonder for a brief moment why he brandished that thing around if he never actually intended to use it.

He clears his throat, "Move aside."

They part like the Red Sea- some of them regarding us with fearful expressions, others glaring with open contempt. I think my heart stops as we pass through the doors and recall our Pokemon, and only really flutters back to life when we walk through the gates. We don't stop until we've reached the doors of the Pokemon Center.

I'm about to bolt inside when he jerks me to the side by my arm, causing me to yelp in a mixture of pain and fright. He pins me against the wall, his eyes glittering with anger.

"What in the hell were you thinking, doing business with... _them_?" He spits out the last word like it's bitter on his tongue, his disgust becoming quite apparent.

I'm too taken aback to be pissed that's he's restraining me. "Wha- I, I just, I needed the money and they-"

"And you actually thought they would just give it to you?" he snaps, his tone on the verge of patronizing. "Arceus, do you even realize who you're dealing with here?"

My temper reaches the boiling point, spurred to a fever-pitch by my confusion, fear, and the fact that I'm cornered by a complete stranger. "As a matter of fact, no, I don't. I don't know who the fuck they are. I don't know who you are for that matter, or why you're yelling at me." I push him away from me churlishly, shooting daggers with my eyes. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm in way the fuck over my head, alright? All I know is that this-" I yank the Poketch from my bag, shoving it in his face for emphasis, "_this _little fucker has nearly gotten me killed on multiple occasions. And they were offering me a ton of money for it. I would have been an idiot to ignore that deal." I look down, suddenly remembering that I'm blowing up on a stranger with a gun hanging off his hip. "I mean, what did I actually have to lose?"

"How about your life?" he retorts, not even flinching at my furious ranting. "Honestly, didn't your mother ever teach you that trusting complete strangers isn't the brightest idea?"

A short bark of sardonic laughter escapes me, catching him slightly off guard. "That is absolutely _golden_, coming from the guy who shoved a piece of paper in my hand and expected me to listen, no questions asked."

He studies me silently for a moment, his arms folded across his chest tightly and his lips pursed. Finally he sighs and looks away, his shoulders drooping slightly. "Yeah, okay. Look, I'm sorry I attacked you like that. It's just..." he trails off and huffs irritably. "You deserve an explanation I guess, and a proper introduction. I promise to give you that much, but perhaps we should head inside first." He casts a glance over his shoulder at the building surrounded by the iron-wrought fence, his frown deepening. "There's no telling what they'll do, but it's probably best we don't linger out in the open. We need to heal our Pokemon, anyway."

My mouth parts slightly as I begin to object, but then my eyes turn skyward and I realize the sun is slowly sliding downward, leaving pastel streaks in its wake. As unappealing as the idea of staying in Eterna is, traveling alone at night is practically asking for trouble. I don't even know where I'm heading next, much less which route I should take to get there.

So I find myself entering the Pokemon Center with him on my heels. At first I think he's just letting me lead the way, but then I get the inkling that he might be preventing me from bolting.

Not that it hasn't crossed my mind.

* * *

A/N: I went ahead and cut out the battle with Jupiter, because I didn't lose anyone and it just didn't fit as well. But it's not the last we've seen of her, don't you worry. For those of you that are curious as to what went down in-game, I led with Kiara to pick up an Intimidate on the Skuntank, then switched to Ivan and spammed Screech while letting him tank hits. There was one close call with a critical hit Night Slash, but it only took him down to yellow and his next Rock Tomb finished it off. :3

Anyway, sorry about the wait! Encountered a little writer's block there for a while. :I Plus I've been pretty busy during this fabulous winter break, and writing unfortunately hasn't been my top priority. However, I head back to college this weekend and once my life is back on a schedule, my updates should follow suit. Thank you for your patience!

~Firebird


	24. Chapter 24

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Four]**

The nurse on duty is juggling a few phone calls, so she barely even acknowledges us as she hands our Pokeballs to the Blissey on standby. I anxiously await their return, feeling my cheeks flush a bit at the awkward silence between the two of us. Thankfully it doesn't take too long to get them back because the lobby is relatively empty, and we settle down at one of the dinner tables against the east wall. We sit across from one another, and I clear my throat pointedly when we make eye contact.

"Right. First thing's first," he says, his demeanor shifting immediately as he extends his hand to shake. "The name's Riley. I would say it's been a pleasure to meet you, but... under the circumstances, it wasn't actually all that pleasant."

"Okay wise-ass," I grumble. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you're just gonna dick your way through this supposed explanation, I'm not gonna sit around and listen to it."

He retracts his hand, a frown marring his expression. "You'll have to excuse me. But when one is embedded for five months as a spy and his cover is blown prematurely, it tends to make him a little grouchy."

I'm just starting to fully wrap my mind around what he's implying when he reaches into his jacket and presents a badge to me, his name engraved in gold lettering. "So, wait a minute. You're a League official? Why don't I recognize you?"

Riley purses his lips, lacing his fingers and resting his elbows on the table. "Technically, yes. Although, I'm still in training so I pretty much work behind the scenes until I get certified next fall." He rubs his nose with the back of his wrist and fixes me with a borderline accusing look. "They needed someone who wouldn't be recognized, so I went undercover to figure out what's up with Galactic Industries. I started out as a Grunt- that's what they call their entry-level members, don't ask me why- but I advanced through the ranks pretty quickly because I had Vera instead of their generic handout Pokemon." He pats the sole Pokeball on his belt affectionately, the faded red top a testament to years of use.

"...So that explains the handcuffs, then," I say stupidly, because I'm at a loss for words otherwise.

He chuckles politely at my lame response. "Yes, it certainly does. I'm sorry if I frightened you during that whole ordeal, but if Galactic got their hands on Rowan's research it could prove devastating."

"You know, everyone keeps telling me that. So if it's such a liability, why are they considering marketing these to ordinary trainers?"

"No clue," he admits with a shrug. "All I know is that it's my job to figure out why Galactic is so adamant about accessing Rowan's research, and what they're planning to do with it. Whatever it is, the Elite think it's bad news." With a slight grimace he runs a hand through his dark hair, looking pretty exasperated. "It's going to be a bit trickier now that I'm no longer on the inside, but I'll figure something out. Besides, I've got _you _to help me now."

When I glance up at him in surprise I'm met with a smirk. "Uh, sorry, no. I'm not getting any more involved in this. I want no part of it."

"You weren't all that shy about it when money was involved," Riley retorts. "Look, the fact is, you're in too deep to continue on your merry way and pretend the problem doesn't exist. The way I see it, your best shot is to cooperate. Otherwise..." He reaches into a pocket and withdraws another set of handcuffs, dangling them in front of me tauntingly. Arceus, how much shit does he have in that stupid jacket of his? "I've got you on two counts of trespassing, and I'm sure if I dig a little deeper I'll find more."

My temper flares abruptly, because this bastard is playing me like a cheap piano and I'm backed into a corner. I can practically feel my scarlet anger blooming on my cheeks. "What the _fuck _do you want from me?"

Thankfully he puts those Arceus-damn cuffs away, seeming to realize I'm not amused in the slightest. "It's nothing extraordinary. I don't want to intentionally put you in harm's way or anything. But, no offense, you're like a Galactic magnet. They're drawn to you."

He pauses momentarily, because I get distracted by the dinner bell that chimes behind us. A few trainers that strolled in unnoticed flock to the buffet, and my stomach growls right on cue. "_So_," he says impatiently, regaining my attention, "what I'd like to do is just, y'know, stay in contact with you. It's beneficial to both of us- come across something suspicious you think has to do with Galactic, call me. That way I can keep tabs on the elusive bastards, and you have access to protection should you need it." He leans forward, his russet eyes boring into mine. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I promise, you can trust me."

I stare at him levelly, not willing to acquiesce so easily. I'm really pissed that he's manipulating me, but at the same time... maybe it's for my own good that he interfered. The way he talked about Galactic implied I never would have seen that money anyway, and who even knows what they would have done to me after getting what they wanted?

"Okay, I'll do it," I sigh, finally relenting. "On one condition."

He raises his eyebrows at this, like he's a little surprised I'm bold enough to ask him a favor.

My gaze falls to my lap, unable to meet Riley's because it's laden with guilt.

"I'm not the only one who needs protecting."

**[-:-]**

Taking Riley's advice, I venture out of the Pokemon Center at dawn while the rest of Eterna sleeps. Jade flutters overhead, her movements no longer unnerving to me. She relishes the darkness, so I let her spread her wings while the sun is still tucked away in its slumber.

Through the silvery morning mist that shrouds Eterna City, I see the flickering of blue neon lights. I wearily head to the Pokemart, thanking whatever deities I can think of that they're open at such ridiculous hours.

Jade squeaks and lands on my shoulder as we near the doors, the tiny hooks on her wings allowing her to cling to the fabric. I have to resist the urge to fling her off, but she's practically weightless so it's easy to forget she's there at all.

A withered older woman looks up at me, appearing quite tired and slightly surprised to see a customer. She leans on the counter and smiles. "You're a bit of an early bird."

"Not by choice," I tell her, somewhat distracted by the rows of items that catch my eye. "I need to purchase some food for my Pokemon."

"Leaving town, eh?"

I nod absentmindedly, my focus on different travelling supplies that would be nice to have. Dried meat and berries are cheap, but Riley said the trip to Hearthome City would be a long one, so I doubt those alone will be enough to sustain me this time around. But most food requires cooking, and I don't have the necessary utensils for that.

Reluctantly I pick up a few cans of food for myself in addition to a bag of trail mix. I place them on the counter and give the woman a tired look. "So about that Pokemon food..."

"I'll need to know what Pokemon you have. Each type needs a different kind to supply them with the proper nutrients." She pauses when she sees the look on my face. "Unless of course... you just want the generic brand. It keeps them from going hungry, but it doesn't do much else."

"That'll do," I murmur, a little embarrassed that I can't afford to feed my Pokemon properly. She silently counts the Pokeballs on my belt and then disappears into the back room, returning with a cumbersome sack of food that she sets on the counter. I grimace at the size, but with any luck I'll be able to find room for it in my bag.

The woman peeks around the sack of feed at me, looking sheepish. "This is going to be a pain to travel with, y'know." I nod, and she appears thoughtful for a moment. "What kind of Pokemon have you got, anyway?"

"Grotle, Luxio..." I turn so she can see the tiny Zubat adhered to my shoulder. "This little leech, and... well, an Onix."

Her eyebrows raise in amusement, and she pokes the bag with a spindly finger. "And you thought this was enough to feed them?" Cackles of laughter tumble from her lips, her nearly bare gums exposed in the light. I must look pretty dumbfounded, because she composes herself and looks at me with something akin to pity. "You want my advice? Pokemon are self-sustaining in the wild. What makes you think they can't get their own food?"

She heaves the sack off the counter and sets it on the floor, dusting off her hands as she continues. "That Zubat of yours is more than capable of finding some poor souls to feed off of at night. Luxio are natural predators- it would probably do yours some good to catch its own prey- and Grotle are herbivores. Find some grass for it to munch on and that'll fill its belly well enough. As for the Onix..." She smiles and shakes her head. "Let it burrow underground. They eat while tunneling."

When I try to thank her for the information she just shushes me, ringing up my items quickly so I can be on my way. I make sure to leave a little extra change in the jar next to the register before leaving.

Once we're back out in the open, Jade takes flight once again. She slips in and out of sight, so I let Tucker out for company as well. My Grotle blinks at me lazily and then snuffles the dewy grass with his snout, nibbling on a few blades idly as I return my Poketch to my wrist and pull up the GPS.

The nearest town is due east, but the nurse at the Pokemon Center warned me that the path through the Spine to Celestic Town is nearly impassable and that the Pokemon there are extremely territorial. Heading south means taking the long way around, but under the circumstances it doesn't appear I have much of a choice.

Tucker plods along beside me obediently and Jade circles overhead, never straying too far from me. We approach the gateway to Cycling Road, and I admire the expanse of the elevated pathway- its sole purpose to allow people to travel without being bothered by wild Pokemon. But my fascination with the mighty roadway diminishes when cruel reality hits me.

I don't even know how to ride a bike.

"Well there goes _that_ brilliant idea," I grumble, my irritation only increasing when Tuck lets out an amused chortle. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. This means your fat ass has to walk even further."

He doesn't seem too concerned about it though, and trudges along without complaint as we reach the slope that leads to Route 206. It's a fairly steep decline, and I can feel my momentum increasing as my shoes lose traction on the slippery wet grass. Tucker's pace is slow and steady as usual, but he seems to be much more sure-footed than his clumsy trainer.

Jade whizzes by my head, startling me and causing me to lose my balance. With a yelp I go down flailing, my hands groping for purchase to keep me from sliding all the way to the bottom of the hill. My fingers wrap around one of Tucker's shrubs and I unintentionally yank him sideways, causing him to grunt and dig his heels into the soil so we don't go tumbling head over heels. My impish little Zubat hisses her mirth from overhead, thoroughly enjoying herself.

I roll over on my stomach and I'm face-to-face with my unhappy starter. "Uh, hi. Sorry about that."

He lets out a disgruntled huff that ruffles my bangs, his breath smelling like freshly mown grass. There was a time when being inches from his sharp beak would have sent me into a frenzy, but I guess a certain amount of trust develops when you depend so heavily on each other.

I let go of him and scramble to my feet, letting Tuck take the lead like I should have in the first place. He picks his way carefully down the slope, and we make it to the bottom without further incident.

* * *

A/N: Incredibly anti-climatic chapter, but at least we know who this mystery dude is! I always liked Riley a lot in the game, so I wanted to give him a bigger role in the story so I could explore his character a bit.

Decided to skip over the Cycling Road here because nothing much happened there other than the team kicking some ass. Besides, Natalie's mother would never have been able to afford a bike for her, so the chances she'd know how to ride one are pretty slim.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)

~Firebird


	25. Chapter 25

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Five]**

It's clear this is the path less traveled, because it is overgrown with vegetation and I can hear the faint calls of Pokemon all around me. A wooden sign sticks out of the ground at an awkward angle, the paint faded and the wood bleached by years of direct exposure to sunlight. I don't bother to try reading it- my Poketch notifies me that I've entered Route 206, a legal catching zone. There's a small cavern off to my right, but for obvious reasons I choose not to explore it.

Apparently the wildlife is unaccustomed to travelers, because we walk for a good ten minutes and don't come across anything. Impatient to get this catch over with, I decide my ornery little Zubat should make herself useful. I send her into the grass to stir up the wild Pokemon, hoping they'll be startled out of their hiding spots.

She flits away from me and dives, screeching harshly and sending the wildlife scattering. Most are smart enough to retreat farther from me, but one pathetic creature rolls directly into view.

I don't even waste a Pokeball on the Geodude, and sigh as it scoots away. I haven't forgotten that Donovan's sitting in the PC, and even though gaining a new teammate would be ideal in covering weaknesses... I'm a little relieved I won't have to worry about dealing with another wild Pokemon.

I let Kiara and Ivan out to join us and walk away, allowing my entire team to be all together for the first time. Tucker isn't even fazed by the reunion, but one look at Ivan sends Jade into a frenzy. She frantically burrows into the hood of my jacket, deeming that the best hiding place from the giant rock snake. Which in turn causes me to yelp and shoo her away, because there's something about leathery wings brushing up against the back of my neck that is both repulsive and terrifying.

Ivan rumbles his amusement, lazily stretching his segmented body before shoving his face into mine expectantly. By now I've gotten used to his bold behavior and scratch at the base of his horn affectionately, eliciting a humming sound from the beast.

The light pressure of a paw on my leg causes me to glance down at Kiara, who is staring into my soul with what must be the most pitiful look she can muster.

"Okay okay, breakfast time," I mutter, pushing Ivan away from me and nodding at my Luxio. "You can go hunting, but this time you stay close. Got it?" She tilts her head curiously to one side, but I wave her away in a dismissive manner and she slinks into the grass.

"Right," I sigh, leaning up against one of the pillars supporting Cycling Road and taking out my bag of trail mix. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little nervous to be sending her out on her own. At the same time, if she can't even handle hunting solo, odds are she's not going to last very long in a professional battle. Ivan shifts impatiently and Jade squeaks her fright from her new hiding place- the shrubbery on Tucker's shell. "Ivan, you can go ahead and find some food too, I guess. Just don't-"

He doesn't even wait for me to finish- just slithers away and burrows into the earth head-first. It trembles beneath us, causing Tucker to shy away uncertainly and a flock of Starly to burst from the underbrush. Kiara seizes this opportunity to strike- her electricity arcing through the air to clip their wings.

The tremors lessen a bit as he goes deeper, and Tucker peers cautiously over the edge of the gaping hole left in the Onix's wake. I can only hope Ivan won't disappear down there- but I think the tethering system in Pokeballs is supposed to prevent that sort of thing, so I hope for the best.

I finish my snack right as Kiara trots back to me, a dead Starly dangling from her maw. She flops on the ground nearby and pins it down with her paws, tearing at its flesh voraciously. The sight makes me a little nauseous so I turn away, focusing instead on the path above. I can hear bikes whizzing past at ridiculous speeds, and I find I'm envious of their quick and easy traveling. At this rate it'll take at least two days to reach Hearthome City- and that's assuming I even survive the trip. Not to be pessimistic, it's just- there's no telling what could happen, or what Pokemon I might encounter on the way. It's not like I've had the best luck avoiding trouble so far, anyway.

Once Kiara's finished her meal we get moving again. The timidity of the wild Pokemon is kind of nice, now that I don't have to worry about making a catch. We make good time, but as the sun breaks through the clouds I have to recall Jade and Tucker. My Zubat's still a little sensitive to bright light, and Tuck just gets lethargic and can't keep up.

Kiara pads along next to me, though her ears keep flicking nervously as the ground occasionally rumbles beneath us. I'm beginning to think Ivan's never going to resurface when his horn breaks through the soil about ten yards away. My Luxio nearly jumps out of her skin, hissing and sending weak sparks at the emerging rock snake. Ivan looks at her placidly and shakes the loose dirt from his hide like a Poochyena shedding water. Kiara moves behind my legs and sneaks him dirty looks, clearly miffed that he startled her so easily.

Even though it's a little daunting to have a massive Onix looming over my shoulder as I walk, I decide to let him stay out of his Pokeball. It isn't often that there's enough room for him to roam freely- plus, he makes me feel a little less vulnerable.

The landscape gradually shifts from grasslands to dusty earth, the vegetation thinning out as we get closer to the base of Mt. Coronet. I groan inwardly as I see the steep incline up ahead- to my dismay, it looks like I'll be doing some hiking later in the day.

"Hey, trainer!"

I look up to see two kids looking to be a bit younger than me headed my way- Pokeballs readied. The girl who shouted beams at me confidently, and motions to the blond boy beside her. "My brother and I are looking for a double battle!"

I raise and eyebrow and jab my thumb over my shoulder. "Um, are you sure you want to challenge me?" Ivan rumbles behind me, proud as a peacock.

The boy snorts his laughter. "What, the Onix? _Please_," he says, rolling his eyes. "Every hiker and their grandma has one. Nothing we haven't seen before." He twirls a Pokeball on his index finger cockily and then nearly fumbles it, a sheepish look on his face.

Their confidence that Ivan will be easy to beat is a little unsettling. Maybe I've surpassed the rookies who are easily intimidated by sheer size, and moved on to trainers who can handle any Pokemon with the right strategy. I glance nervously back at Ivan, but he doesn't seem worried in the slightest.

They send out a tiny electric squirrel and a fiery steed- Pachirisu and Ponyta, respectively. Both are pretty powerful creatures, but Ivan has the type advantage. I'm not concerned.

Then again, my opponents don't appear to be either.

The Pachirisu is fast, but its Quick Attack is easily intercepted by Kiara's snapping jaws. It squeals and thrashes around, but she makes quick work of it. I open my mouth to praise her when I hear an agonized roar.

My head whips around to see Ivan recoiling from a burst of flame, scorch marks covering his rocky hide. The Ponyta, despite having the disadvantage, charges at my Onix fearlessly and spews more embers at him, nimbly leaping over the rocks flung at its legs. They make contact right as Ivan finally pulls off a successful Rock Throw- the stones pelting the Ponyta's side. It lets out a shrill whinny of pain and falls, the battle over as abruptly as it began.

I collect my money and that's that. But I'm still a little disconcerted. Ivan keeps letting out little groans of pain, the flesh starting to bubble where the Ponyta scorched him. He shouldn't have been hurt so badly by a fire-type move, unless...

One look at my Poketch confirms my suspicions.

"Son of a bitch," I grumble, taking out my last Full Heal and walking over to Ivan. "You just _had_ to get yourself burned, didn't you?"

He moans like the wuss he is and shies away from me, casting a baleful look at the retreating siblings.

"C'mon you big baby, it's not that bad," I murmur, my attempt at a soothing tone clipped with irritation. I spray the mist on his wound and he winces, but to my relief the blistering seems to stop- the wound temporarily cauterized. It's not the best, but it should at least hold until we make it to the Pokemon Center in Hearthome. Or, so I hope. With a frown I recall him to his Pokeball and send Tucker out instead, not wanting to risk anything when we're this far from the nearest healing facility.

It's late in the afternoon by the time we emerge from the shadow of Cycling Road, the lush grasses long ago replaced by dust and stone. I walk straight through lunchtime, hoping to make up for a little lost time by ignoring the hollow feeling my stomach. It's been awhile since I've felt it, but that doesn't mean I'm any worse at tuning out hunger when I need to.

The closer we get to Mt. Coronet, the more trainers we encounter. Normally this might be a problem, but the majority of them are hikers with rock-types as travelling companions- and Tucker mows them down with ease. He fights two Onix in a row and doesn't even break a sweat, his lethargic demeanor belying his true power.

My initial disappointment at receiving a derpy little Turtwig has diminished completely by this point, and as I watch Tuck bulldoze yet another rock type I can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. As corny as it sounds, there's a certain amount of satisfaction that comes with this whole training gig. Without me, they would still be weak and practically defenseless (well, except Ivan of course), and without them I couldn't be earning money so quickly. I'm starting to see how this lifestyle could appeal to some, even if it's not exactly what I consider ideal.

Tucker lumbers over to me with a bemused smirk, and it occurs to me that maybe I'm going to get more out of this journey than just a steady flow of cash.

[-:-]

A cool breeze begins to stir as dusk settles across Sinnoh. I shiver and wrap my arms around my body, bracing myself against the night chill.

From somewhere in the darkness I hear a familiar cry, and although I know it's just Jade finding dinner the sound still causes me to shudder. Kiara seems to sense my nervousness and inches closer, until her back is pressed up against my leg. I absentmindedly rub behind her ear as I allow my mind to wander.

Setting up camp without Chase feels wrong. I can't find a flat area like he did, so my bedroll is spread across lumpy, hardened ground. No Chase means no Axel, and that means no fire. So to my disdain, I'm forced to eat my can of baked beans cold.

Not to mention, I kind of miss having someone to talk to.

Once Jade returns to us I decide to call it a night, snuggling down into my sleeping bag and trying to forget I'm exposed to wild Pokemon. Kiara curls up against my back in her usual spot, the warmth provided by her body a slight comfort. A pang of regret strikes me as I realize Buck isn't here to clamber over my feet for a cozy spot, but I don't allow myself to dwell on it too long.

Sleep evades me for quite a while, and I prop up on my elbows to look around. Tucker is dozing near my feet, with Jade dangling from the leaves on his back. Kiara lifts her head drowsily and watches me with curious amber eyes.

Even with their company, I don't feel safe. The hair on the back of my neck is standing on end, and I have the distinct feeling I'm being watched.

Originally I intended to keep Ivan in his Pokeball until I could get his burn looked at by a professional, but at this rate I'm never going to get to sleep.

He stretches his body experimentally upon release, wincing a bit in discomfort as he rediscovers his wound. I watch him steadily, chewing on my lip and wondering how he'll react. He looks at me expectantly, awaiting a command.

"Thought you might want to join the slumber party," I mumble by way of explanation, leaving him to his own devices. I lie back down and have just shut my eyes when I feel the ground quiver slightly, the sound of rock scraping across soil filling my ears. I crack one eye open and see that Ivan has coiled around us protectively, the length of his body encircling the group and shielding us from the chilly night wind.

I have no trouble falling asleep after that.

* * *

A/N: SO MANY GEODUDE. D: Seriously I was so mad about that. I could have caught a Ponyta, or maybe even a Stunky if I got really lucky. :/ Anyway, I guess it's not the end of the world. Could have been a Bidoof... Dx

That Ponyta actually really gave me a hard time. Got a crit Ember right away, and managed to burn Ivan on the second turn. :V He may be a physical tank, but that special defense of his is seriously lacking. D:

Sorry this was kind of a slow chapter- character development is always nice though, right? c:

~Firebird


	26. Chapter 26

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Six]**

As soon as we enter the tunnel through Mt. Coronet the sound of rushing water fills my ears, concealing the panicked flight of the Zubat overhead. The air is damp and noticeably cooler, and my arms tingle as goosebumps appear. I hug myself and bounce on the balls of my feet to stay warm, my breath twirling away from me in tiny wisps of steam.

I had to recall Jade and Ivan before entering the cavern, afraid one would be lost in the swarming Zubat colony overhead and that the other would cause a cave-in. Kiara's softly glowing fur does very little to illuminate our surroundings, but I suppose it's better than nothing.

She and Tucker take the lead, cautiously picking their way through the dank cave while trying to avoid slipping on the rocks. I can only follow and hope they know where they're going, but according to my Poketch they're headed in the right direction.

Eventually we come across a narrow pathway, and I breath a sigh of relief. Sometimes I forget that I'm far from the first trainer to travel the region, and I'm grateful that those who went before me carved the way. Sure makes it easier to figure out where the hell I'm supposed to go next.

The farther we go the quieter the cave gets, the once gushing water now slowing to an eerie drip from the cavernous ceiling. A bit splashes on my face and reminds me how thirsty I am, but the idea of filling my canteen with cave water seems pretty unappealing. The built-in filter is supposed to make it safe to drink, but Zubat colonies mean guano and who actually trusts technology to clean up that shit anyway? No thanks, I'll die of thirst.

It isn't long before we see rays of afternoon sunshine streaking into the cave from the exit. I grin and push past my Pokemon, elated to be back out in the open. We managed to get through without encountering any wild Pokemon, and I'm not looking to push my luck by lingering in there.

I squint and shield my eyes upon exiting the cave to acclimate them to the bright sunlight. I glance over my shoulder as Tucker and Kiara emerge behind me, both of them blinking as well.

"We made it, guys," I say triumphantly, taking my hand away from my eyes to check out our surroundings. My excitement quickly turns to dread as I discover we're on the edge of a gorge, the two sides connected by a sketchy-looking rope bridge.

"Who the actual fuck thought _this_ was a good idea?" I snap bitterly, not at all looking forward to crossing it. Tucker grunts and walks ahead of me, peering over the edge of the cliff curiously.

The ground crumbles beneath his right front foot and the chunks of soil and rock tumble down the cliffside. Tuck backpedals with a terrified squawk, which is so out of character for my normally stoic Grotle that I can't help but let out a nervous little laugh. He glares back at me and hisses, but I just recall him to his Pokeball anyway along with Kiara. I don't want any extra weight on that rickety old thing, so I decide it's best to go solo for a while.

Tentatively I step onto the bridge, wincing as the board creaks its protest beneath my foot. I grip the ropes with my hands and cautiously make my way across the suspended bridge. About halfway a breeze picks up, causing it to sway slightly. My head reels as vertigo sets in, sending me into a brief panic as I cling to the cables for dear life.

Once the wind relents and I realize I'm _not_ about to fall to my horrific death, I quickly continue to the other side. A breath of relief whooshes out of me as soon as I'm back on solid ground. I'm considering letting Tuck and Kiara back out to accompany me when I notice a winding trail leading down to the river below. It looks like plenty of trainers have made the trip down there, because I see footholds protruding from the craggy rock.

I remember my nearly empty canteen and mull over my options silently. I don't know when I'll come across another water source between here and Hearthome, and it would probably be a good idea to fill it up while I have the chance. On the other hand, it's quite possible I could trip and plummet to my gruesome death, leaving my body to be scavenged on by wild Finneon and Goldeen.

It does take a few days to die of thirst, after all. I could totally make it to Hearthome by then. Unless something happened to delay my trip, in which case, I'd be royally screwed. It's not like I've had the best luck avoiding trouble so far...

"Fuck it," I growl, cutting the scenarios running through my head short as I make my way to the trail. It winds downward gradually, and I find it surprisingly easy to keep my footing since it's not that steep. When I reach the bottom I come across a tributary that pours into the main river, the water relatively calm but not stagnant. I bite my lip and carefully dip the container below the surface, nervously scanning the stream for any signs of wildlife.

I cap the canteen and back away from the water after splashing a bit in my face, though it's hardly a substitute for the shower I desperately need. Still, it helps wash away a bit of the dust and grime and refreshes me at the very least.

The trip back up the gorge is a lot less fun, mostly because it's uphill and I'm now lugging a full canteen of water along with me. It whirs softly and sloshes around in my bag, and I lick my cracking lips in anticipation as I wait for the purification process to be completed.

It pings right as I crest the slope, and I eagerly take a drink as I survey the valley below. A few trainers dot the hillside, camped out and looking for a fight.

Normally traveling out in the open without at least one of my Pokemon out would make me uneasy, but I know the chances of encountering wilds here are relatively slim- that is, until I reach the lush fields of grass at the base of the slope.

Besides, it's kind of nice to just walk without having to worry about babysitting. The weather is pleasant enough, and since it's all downhill from here it takes little effort on my part.

I can't help but wonder how Chase is faring. Odds are he's miles ahead of me, and I can only hope that's the case. Not just because running into him would be incredibly awkward- because that's about the _last_ thing I want to happen- but also because the farther he is from me, the less likely it is he'll get caught up in this whole Galactic mess.

At least Riley knows to keep an eye on him now. It's stupid to keep worrying about it, but still...

I'm momentarily distracted from my thoughts as a middle-aged hiker approaches me, seeking a battle. I draw Tucker's Pokeball from my bag and absentmindedly toss it to the ground.

We've been through this a thousand times before so I don't even really pay attention to the battle at hand- I just let him finish off her team while I continue pondering. Even though the last thing I want to do is talk to Chase, he needs to know what went down in Eterna. It's only fair, since I'm the one who got him involved in the first place.

The hiker calls out to her Geodude, but before the sluggish thing can even attempt to use Rock Throw it succumbs to the faint green glow of Tucker's Absorb. I watch this with disinterest, deciding that I'll call Lucas when I get to Hearthome. Maybe he can act as a buffer and tell Chase what he needs to know.

Her second Geodude collapses on the ground with a thud, and the hiker gives me a warm smile. "Not bad, trainer. That's quite the Grotle you've got there."

Tucker's chest swells with pride, and I roll my eyes at him but nod in agreement. "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him."

"Looks to be that way," she says mildly, meeting me halfway and handing me a small wad of cash. "Just be careful not to push your luck. I know we hikers aren't much of a challenge, but if you don't pay attention while battling that good fortune of yours just might run out someday."

I blink at her in surprise, not really sure how to react. It isn't really customary for one trainer to give another unsolicited advice after getting their ass handed to them in a battle, so it catches me off guard. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask quietly, because I'm at a loss.

The woman simply adjusts her hat to tuck away a stray lock of peppered hair, and gives me a tired smile. "Because I see a lot of rookie trainers like you get a little too confident. It would be a shame to let all that potential go to waste."

She wishes me the best of luck and then walks away, leaving her words to weigh down on me.

At first I just brush it off- so what if it's beginner's luck that's brought me this far? I must be doing _something_ right or I wouldn't have two gym badges. But I still can't quite shake the feeling that there's a certain amount of truth to her words. I can't afford to start getting careless, because professional trainers don't fuck around and if I get distracted they'll likely make me regret it.

But my nervousness subsides and I begin to relax a little as we battle a few more people. Even as we come across less hikers and more League challengers like myself, they're not throwing anything at us my team can't handle.

They do manage to slow us down, however, and it's getting close to dusk before Hearthome's twinkling lights become visible in the distance. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of civilization. There's nothing I want more than to collapse in a bed after a long, hot shower.

Besides, the long trip is starting to take a toll on us all. I had to recall Kiara- while hunting for her evening meal she wandered into some brambles, and had come out limping and yowling in pain. Upon further inspection I discovered a thorn was stuck in in the tender pad of her paw, but when I tried to remove it she had hissed and recoiled from me. It spooked me enough to see her act that way that I decided to keep her in her Pokeball until a nurse could take a look at it.

And Jade's still a little weak from her battle with a hiker's Machop- one Seismic Toss had crumpled her left wing, and although the Potion I sprayed on her helped she's still too stiff to fly.

Even Tuck is worn out. He's pretty much been carrying the team on his back, by taking on opponents that the others couldn't handle. All those little insignificant cuts and bruises are starting to add up, and I don't know how much longer he can keep up this kind of non-stop battling.

So it's just Ivan that accompanies me, but I can't say that I mind it. He's easy to keep track of, and the way he's eradicating the endless Bidoof population is hilariously similar to whack-a-mole.

We wander close to the edge of the clearing and discover a small pond surrounded by cattails and reeds that sway in the evening breeze. The grass is tall and tangles around my limbs, making it frustratingly difficult to get to the water's edge. But my canteen is only about half-full, and there's no point in rationing water when you don't have to.

Ivan takes one look at the pond and snorts his disgust, curling away from the marshy area and giving me a look that clearly says I'm nuts if I think he's going anywhere near it. It strikes me as funny, and I chuckle as I stumble out of the weeds, my shoes sinking into the mud rimming the pool of water. "You know, as big and tough as you look, I never thought you'd be the biggest wimp on the team," I tease as I fill the canteen. Once I snap the cap on I return it to my bag and glance back at him. "Sometimes I think you're more of a pansy than I am."

He turns up his nose at me, looking mildly affronted. I grin and start wading back through the reeds, trying to kick my legs free of their grip every few steps or so. My foot connects with something small and soft, and a baby Bidoof lets out a high-pitched squeal of fright that its siblings echo.

"Shit," I grumble, backing away from the nest cautiously. I get that baby Pokemon are relatively helpless so it's silly to fear them, but they can still bite and there's always the possibility that the mother is-

A guttural grunt sounds from behind me, and when I turn around I see a Bibarel emerging from the water. It stares me down, and then its eyes flick to the stupid babies behind me that are still squalling fearfully, alerting their mama. I seize up as she edges closer- because the fucking things won't shut up and I'm in between them and their mother and that's the worst possible place to be and _holy fuck_ why is this grass so hard to walk in how am I supposed to even-

She lunges forward suddenly, her massive incisors bared and her webbed feet flinging mud behind her. I shriek and lurch into motion, but I only make it a few feet before my ankles become ensnared. I tumble face-first and slam into the trembling ground. My left wrist breaks my fall, and for a moment the sharp pain is all I'm aware of as I cradle it against my chest. I push myself upright just in time to see the Bibarel baring down on me, her yellowed teeth glinting in the fading twilight.

With my uninjured arm I swing the canteen in the hopes it'll defend me, but it never hits the intended target. Instead I hear a series of dull thuds as rocks pelt her side, knocking her off course and sending her skidding across the ground. Ivan roars fiercely and moves between me and the Bibarel, his tail lashing dangerously behind him. The Bibarel shudders and lifts her head, gnashing her teeth together angrily and thumping her flattened tail on the ground.

I swallow the vomit that's threatening to rise up in my throat and shakily get to my feet, tripping and stumbling away from the grass as quickly as possible. Once I'm free I reach for Tucker's Pokeball and look back, just in time to watch a pillar of pressurized water blast my Onix in the face.

His mouth is open in a silent roar, his body swaying unsteadily as it crumbles beneath him. I watch him fall in slow motion, and I'm too numb to feel the earth tremble when his mighty head crashes to the ground.

"_Ivan_!" I screech, my voice ragged and my throat raw. I halfway expect him to lift his head and roll his eyes at my dramatics, but he remains motionless. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and it's the Bibarel, glaring at me hostilely. She grunts and then waddles back to her nest, moving much more sluggishly now that she's injured.

Fear turns into blind rage, and I scream every demeaning term I can think of at the retreating Bibarel. I fling Tucker's Pokeball at the ground and pick up a branch, and I don't even have to tell him why I'm yelling or brandishing a stick or crying because he sees Ivan's fallen form and I swear he just _knows_.

He charges into the weeds and hacks them to bits with Razor Leaf to create a path, moving much faster than I ever thought he could. The Bibarel turns to face him and her eyes widen as his sharp beak pierces her skin. The shrubs on his back rustle as he pins her down and lets the leaves loose- slicing her to pieces. The mother lets out a faint cry and slumps to the ground, blood dribbling onto the trampled grass from her wounds. Tucker pants over her, clearly exhausted and quivering with fatigue.

I know she's dead but I swing the stick down on her anyway, not even flinching when bones crunch and the branch snaps over her skull. I just keep swinging and swinging and suddenly I'm on the ground, shivering and swiping at my tears angrily with my good hand.

"Get her away from me," I practically whimper, suddenly sickened by the mutilated body of the Bibarel before me. My Grotle blinks at me in confusion, and it only infuriates me further. I throw the broken stick at him and yell, "Are you fucking stupid? I said _get her out of my sight_!"

It bounces off his shell harmlessly, but I can tell I've gotten my point across because Tuck looks completely stunned and maybe even a little hurt. He averts his gaze and dutifully clamps his sharp beak on her tail, before dragging the corpse into the grass and away from me.

I hug my knees to my chest and bury my face, my bangs plastered to my cheeks by drying tears. How could I be so fucking _stupid_? Being extra careful in trainer battles doesn't mean shit if you can't even keep your Pokemon alive against a fucking _Bibarel_, of all things. That woman was right- the problem with beginner's luck is, eventually, it runs out. And no matter how hard I try all I'm ever going to be is a waste of potential. Ivan deserved to die a noble death battling a major gym leader or something- not to fall victim to my stupidity.

The unfairness of the situation triggers a new wave of sadness and guilt, and I realize I'm no longer crying about my own mistakes. I'm crying because they are the reason Ivan will never cause any more mischief or crush his opponents or coil around us protectively while we sleep- I'm crying because I am the reason he's dead.

Warm breath huffs in my ear and I feel Tuck's snout nudge me comfortingly. I peek up at him and he's watching me with a somber expression, his liquid-brown eyes warm as ever. All I can think about is how he could be next and that I am horrible to him, and I wrap my right arm around my Grotle in a lopsided hug. "I'm sorry buddy," I murmur.

But I'm not just apologizing for the way I treat him. I'm sorry because being stuck with a trainer like me is pretty much a death sentence.

Shakily I walk up to my fallen Onix, his Pokeball gripped so tightly in my fist that my knuckles turn white. I can't bring myself to look at his face because I'm afraid of what I'll see. Instead I lay my hand on his midsection, splaying my fingers over his rocky hide. I press the button on his Pokeball for the last time, and the red light that bursts from it engulfs the length of his body. And in a split second, he is gone.

My right hand falls to my side limply, and I feel the sphere shrink and cool in my left. I make my way to my bag and swap his Pokeball for a much needed cigarette, my trembling fingers and aching wrist making it a difficult task. I light up and take a long drag, letting the smoke fill my lungs. It has an immediate calming effect, and helps me clear my head a bit.

We move away from the trampled grass that is slick with blood and closer to the main path, setting up camp under a tree. Tucker's normally somewhat aloof, but I think he senses my vulnerability at this point because he faithfully stays by my side as I spread my sleeping bag on the ground.

"It's just you and me tonight, Tuck," I mumble, more to myself than to him. Jade's injured wing hinders her ability to hunt and Kiara was acting kind of unpredictable, so safety in numbers isn't really an option tonight.

He grunts and lays on the ground, his legs tucked beneath his dome-shaped body. I slip into my bedroll and lean up against him, my head resting against the side of his shell. It's not the most comfortable sleeping position, but I doubt I'll be able to get much rest anyway.

The earth is disturbingly still.

* * *

A/N: I am just so at a loss for words right now... ;n; This is one of the toughest things I've ever had to write. Ivan was my favorite and when he died I ragequit the game for a long time. What makes it worse is that his death was completely avoidable, I'm just an idiot.

In-game: First encounter was a Bidoof, which I had Ivan kill of course because NO. Then I got the bright idea to train him up a bit while I was there. He was slaughtering Bidoof left and right and when we came across a Bibarel I honestly did not even think about them having Water Gun. I didn't think they learned it until 18 for some reason and I had no clue because I didn't evolve Buck and ;n; Poor Ivan never stood a chance...

**RIP Ivan the Onix (9-21)**- Never thought a chain of rocks could be so fucking fantastic, but you were such a bro and I regret your death more than any other in the entirety of this run. You would have been a kickass Steelix. I just wish I could have taken you to the top. ;n;


	27. Chapter 27

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Seven]**

Hearthome City is basically a smaller version of Jubilife- but with fewer cars and people bustling around. No one seems quite so rushed, and everyone seems pleasant enough. It feels more like a community and less like a concrete jungle. But maybe that's just because I see so many families out walking the sidewalks together, instead of men in business suits with permanent scowls etched into their expressions.

I shove my hands in my pockets and wander aimlessly in a half-hearted search for a Pokemon Center. My team of three needs healing about as badly as I need a shower, but I'm putting off the phone call I have to make and exploring the city helps get my mind off the ashen sphere rolling around in the bottom of my bag.

There really isn't much to see, though- the majority of Hearthome consists of suburbs, whereas Jubilife had been a hub of companies and shops to peruse. I pass by an elaborate cathedral and admire its majestic appearance for about five seconds before getting bored and moving on. Same with the world-famous Contest Hall. It's hard to truly appreciate places you don't belong. I've never been incredibly religious, and pageants are for people who have money to blow on elaborate costumes and enhancers for their Pokemon. I can't even afford to feed mine.

Not much sense in putting it off any longer, but I still drag my feet as I enter the Pokemon Center. I must look a mess, but I guess roughing it two consecutive nights on the road will do that to a person. The nurse behind the counter takes my Pokeballs to the healing slots- only three this time, and it's a painful reminder of the loss that's been weighing on me all day long.

The first thing I do when I reach my room is throw my bag on the bed and strip, curling up my nose at my dusty, smelly clothes. I dunk them in the sink and leave them to soak in the soapy water, then turn the shower as hot as it will go and let it rain down on me. I stay there until it runs cold, the steam fogging up the mirror and filling the room as I scrub relentlessly at my skin.

Once I step out, I wipe the mirror to get a clearer look at myself as I towel-dry my hair. Bags hang under my eyes, I'm covered in tiny scratches from the grass, and my skin is blotchy from the scalding water. My wrist feels a little better, but if I twist it the wrong way it still twinges. All things considered, I could be in a lot worse shape.

With a weary sigh I rummage through my bag and find my only spare set of clothes, tugging them on impatiently. I know I should call Lucas now, but I feel sick and exhausted both emotionally and physically.

It's not like I'm obligated to call him immediately, anyway. What harm will a little nap do? Odds are Chase isn't going to be in imminent danger within the next hour or two.

Without even bothering to turn off the lights I slide into bed beneath the patterned quilt, my damp hair falling askew over the pillow. I sigh again- but this is one of pure bliss, because thin cotton sheets and a lumpy mattress have never felt so amazing to me.

I guess enduring hardships teaches you to appreciate the little things in life.

[-:-]

Not really sure if it's possible for the growling of your own stomach to wake you up, but it's the first thing I'm aware of when I finally stir from my nap. I have a splitting headache, but my primary concern is finding a decent meal.

I sit up and rub my eyes blearily before looking at my Poketch to check the time. Arceus, no _wonder_ my stomach sounds like a pissy Ursaring. I somehow managed to sleep straight through lunch and into the evening.

Hoping that the dinner line is still open, I hurriedly grab my trainer's license and pad barefoot to the lobby. The food's been sitting there awhile by the time I get to it, but stale bread on a sandwich is still a thousand times better than eating a cold can of baked beans. I practically inhale it, thankful that the lobby is relatively empty so no one witnesses me shamelessly wolfing down my supper.

Once finished, I head back to my room and sit on the edge of the bed, staring at my Poketch indecisively. After a few minutes I take a deep breath and pull up Lucas' number, pinching the bridge of my nose to try to stave off the migraine that's hitting me full force. I'm cranky and tired, which isn't the best combination considering I'm going to need a hell of a lot of patience to deal with-

My Poketch trills at me, and for a moment I'm confused because I didn't press anything. But then I see Chase's name on the display.

"What the actual..." I blink at it dubiously, but I can't bring myself to answer his call. It goes to voicemail, and when it's done recording it alerts me.

There's a faint crackling, but then Chase's voice comes through clear as day. _"Hey, Nat. I know it's getting kind of late- well, not_ that _late, but I guess you're asleep because you're not answering..."_ He trails off and sighs. _"Although, I guess I could understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me. But some guy called me and told me what happened in Eterna, and I just- I wanted to make sure you were really alright. He- Riley, was it? He said you should be in Hearthome soon, and I just wanted to make sure you made it here okay. I'll be in Hearthome until tomorrow afternoon, and I'd really like to talk to you before I head out."_ He pauses briefly, like he's running out of things to say. _"Just... call me back when you get this message. And stay safe."_

It clicks off and I press the heels of my hands against my eyes until I see stars. I'll have to call him in the morning, because I'm too tired to deal with this shit anymore tonight. At least I won't have to talk to Lucas this way.

I huddle under the blankets and I'm out in a matter of minutes.

[-:-]

He's waiting for me in the lobby, and when he glances up and catches sight of me he smiles and gives me a warm greeting. I sit across from him silently and fiddle with my braid, frowning at a piece of hair that worked its way out rather than making eye contact.

"Look, I'm really sorry," he blurts, causing me to look up at him sharply. "I know I overreacted about Maisy... it just caught me off guard, I guess. I feel bad about lashing out at you, though. It wasn't entirely your fault."

"...Thanks," I say awkwardly, unsure of how else to respond. I drop my hands to my lap and shrug. "If it makes you feel any better, Gardenia's Roserade slaughtered Buck the next day."

Chase looks at me incredulously. "Wha- how is that supposed to make me feel better? No one should have to watch their Pokemon die." I look away but he prods, his brow furrowed in concern as he softens his voice. "Is he the only one you've lost?"

He _would_ bring this up. I shake my head and my tongue works behind my cheek, jaw clenched. I figured my expression would be a pretty good indication that I don't want to talk, but Chase watches me with an expectant gaze and I finally give in with a huff. "Another Bidoof before him, but I wasn't really attached to it. And..." I swallow, focus on a groove in the table and lower my voice, "I lost my Onix on the way here."

I hear a sharp intake of breath, "Arceus, Nat, I'm so sorry." And he leaves it at that, because there isn't much to be said and I think he's finally got the hint that I don't want to dwell on it any longer.

Thankfully he changes the subject and I recount what happened in Eterna. Although, I do leave out the fact that I was actually going to go through with the deal. Chase strikes me as the teacher's pet type, and I don't want him snitching to Lucas and Rowan.

"Really lucky that Riley was there," Chase muses, rolling a Pokeball back and forth on the table between his hands. He catches my gaze and holds it, looking dead serious. "But you know, you could've called me."

My nose wrinkles up at this- not out of disgust, but confusion. "And what good would that have done? Riley had it under control from what I could tell."

"I meant after it all happened," he says quietly, like he's explaining a confusing concept to a child. But I don't think he means to sound patronizing, so I keep my annoyance in-check. "I just didn't like hearing that you nearly got yourself killed over a phone call- and from a total stranger, nonetheless."

My gaze drops to my lap, and I can't quite conceal the bitterness that tinges my voice. "The way you acted after our battle, I didn't think you wanted anything more to do with me."

"Nat," he says, shaking his head in exasperation like I'm just not _getting it_. "I was upset about Maisy- and yeah, I lost my temper a bit. But that doesn't mean..." Fingers run through blond locks, searching for the words that elude him. "Look, no matter how mad I am, I want you to know you can still call me if you need me. Sometimes you have to rely on other people, Nat- I mean, hell, what's the point of being friends if you can't even tell me about something like that? If something had happened to you on the way to Hearthome because of-"

"Okay, stop," I say softly, holding my hand up to cut off his rambling.

Maybe it's because I'm still emotional over Ivan's death, but for some reason I'm genuinely touched by Chase's efforts to convince me I can count on him. "I appreciate the concern, really, I do. I'm just not really accustomed to relying on other people, is all. I've learned to be pretty self-sufficient over the years, I guess."

He nods like he knows what I mean, even though I'm willing to bet he doesn't have the slightest clue. His mother probably packed his lunch and baked cakes on his birthdays and helped him with his homework when he got stuck, instead of smoking away her troubles and crying over lost dreams at night when she thought no one could hear her. How could he possibly _know_?

But I manage a strained smile in return, because for the first time I think I might have Chase figured out. He may not get me- not that I've given him much of a chance to- but he's honest to Arceus _trying_. And that's more than I can say about my so-called friends in high school, or any of the jackasses I fucked around with.

We talk for a little bit longer about nothing in particular, mostly discussing travel plans and the gym battles awaiting us in Veilstone City over the sack lunches prepared by the Pokemon Center staff. The past few days have been so emotionally draining that I find it incredibly cathartic to just sit back and _talk_ to someone.

But eventually Chase glances down at his Poketch and sucks in a short breath, before looking up at me apologetically. "Well, I should probably head out if I want to make it to Solaceon Town before nightfall. Promised my uncle I'd drop by on the way, and that'll take a while." He slings his bag over his shoulder and adjusts the straps, evening them out. "Sure you don't want to tag along?"

I wave him away and shake my head. "No, it's fine. I just got here, and I don't feel like traveling any time soon. Go have fun with your family, I've got shit to do here."

He lingers hesitantly for a moment, but then smiles warmly at me. "Alright, suit yourself," he says with a casual shrug of his shoulder. "Be careful, and remember what I said."

And this time when he walks away, I don't feel like I'm losing anything.

* * *

A/N: Welp. We're back to filler, ladies and gents. :T But I figured we needed a little cool-down after last chapters... _events_. Plus the rival shows up in Hearthome, soooo Chase is back! Even if it was rather brief. I didn't have them battle for obvious reasons, but I have down in my notes that it was pathetically easy even without Ivan. So it's not like we missed out on anything extraordinary.

Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully there won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter, but it's a busy time of year for everyone so I can't promise anything. xD

~Firebird


	28. Chapter 28

**_Impulse_**

**[Twenty-Eight]**

After Chase leaves, I don't waste any more time.

The fact of the matter is, losing Ivan means the others are going to have to work extra hard to compensate. My team wasn't all that balanced to begin with in comparison to, say, Chase's team. Functional, but not good enough to last long without Ivan's bulk.

My hand hovers indecisively over the 'withdraw' button, and Donovan's stats are displayed before me on the PC screen. It makes sense to put him back on the team. He would provide the same coverage Ivan did, and there's a certain amount of truth behind the whole 'strength in numbers' saying.

But I've always been a little irrational.

I log off with a heavy sigh and brood silently for a moment, trying to convince myself that Donovan's too far behind the team and that catching him up will cost me valuable time. I tell myself it isn't worth it as I walk back to my room and grab my bag, strolling into town.

Deep down I know I'm really just not ready to replace Ivan yet. I don't know that I ever will be.

Heading back to Route 208 for training has to be one of the most nerve-wracking things I've done in a while. I send Jade out to train and she squeaks in protest of the sunlight streaming down on us. She falters in her erratic flight and then swoops down to latch onto my bag, seeking shelter from the light.

"You're gonna have to suck it up," I tell her firmly, shaking her loose and forcing her back into the air. I feel a little guilty because I know Zubat are extremely sensitive to light, but I can't afford to baby her anymore.

There are plenty of Roselia warming their petals in the abundant sunshine, and Jade mercilessly cuts them down one by one. Blue and red petals litter the ground by the time we're finished, and it's only then that I finally decide she's earned a break. "Good work, Jade. We're done for today."

I extend my arm expectantly, but instead of swooping down to dangle from my jacket sleeve she circles closer and closer to the ground and finally lands, her wings draped over the grass.

"...Jade?" I call out in confusion, before hurriedly jogging over to see what's wrong. She was perfectly fine just moments before, but what if the sunlight really did make her sick and holy shit I cannot afford to lose another so soon-

She squeaks softly as I crouch next to her, but before I can scoop her up I'm blinded by a bright light.

It catches me so off guard that I jump backward and scoot away with a yelp, watching in awe as the glow eclipses her entire body. When I realize she's evolving I let out a nervous laugh, grinning because I had expected the worst and now I'm a little less screwed.

Jade's body nearly quadruples in size, and her new wingspan has to be at _least_ four feet wide. Spindly legs become shorter and stockier, and stubby little feet develop as well. Once the veil of light dissipates I'm shocked to see that Jade is staring back at me with beady eyes. She squints against the light and shields them with a membranous purple wing, hissing grumpily.

We sit there for a few minutes while she adjusts to her newfound sight, and I get accustomed to her gaping maw and darting glances.

"Okay. Let's see what you can do," I finally suggest, getting to my feet and brushing the grass off my jeans.

Jade wobbly rises on her new toes and promptly tips over. She frantically flaps her wings to right herself and sends me a dirty look when I snicker. Once she's found her balance, she thrusts herself into the air.

Arceus she's fast- I can barely keep up with her as she spastically makes her way through the sky above me. She's a little shaky at first on her new wings, but she manages to stay airborne and after a few minutes she seems to get the hang of it.

As graceful as she is in the air, landing is a different story entirely. She skids to a halt and stumbles on her clumsy feet before face-planting. I crack up and she sticks her tongue out at me, the goofy grin plastered on her face exposing her mirth.

After a few more flights and mostly successful landing attempts, it's clear she's absolutely exhausted. She waddles over to me, panting slightly as her over-sized tongue lolls to one side. I recall her to the Pokeball in my hand and smile, because I remember how tiny and fragile she was when I first caught her. It's just nice to see hard work pay off.

The following week or so is dedicated to training by day, and resting by night. Our next destination is Veilstone City, which is another really long trip- and the only place to stop and rest on the way is the little hick town of Solaceon. I have no idea if there will be any places for trainers to stay. Hell, they may not even have a Pokemon Center for all I know. I don't think it's much bigger than my hometown, and the closest one to us is located in Sandgem.

I quickly figure out that the most efficient way to train is to pick a spot on a route and wait for travelers passing through. Oftentimes their Pokemon are weakened from the trip and they're seeking a Pokemon Center, which makes for quick and easy battles. I'm quite pleased with the amount of money and experience we gain.

As a result, I feel pretty confident the morning of our departure. I've got enough money that I can send some to my mother to tide her over, stock up on supplies, and still have some left over. So I do something I haven't really ever done before. I decide to splurge a bit.

The bell hanging from the door clanks against the glass and jingles merrily as I push my way into the trainer's store. It's not very big, but the racks are full of waterproof jackets and stylish clothes and hats-

But I force myself to keep looking. I'm hunting for something specific, and I'm not going to waste my money on anything else.

I find what I'm looking for in the very back of the store, hanging on the wall at eye-level. I admire the specially crafted Pokeball belts with a tinge of regret, my mind flashing back to that night when fumbled for Tuck's ball but didn't get to it fast enough. Maybe if it had been easily accessible, I'd still have four Pokeballs on my belt.

"Can I help you?"

I'm startled from my thoughts by the store clerk, who's giving me a curious grin as he glances at my hand. I look down as well and see that my fingers are absentmindedly rubbing the soft leather of one of the belts, my thumb tracing the grooved patterns. I let go and shake my head sheepishly. "Nah, it's fine. I'm just looking."

He doesn't seem convinced though, and folds his arms across his lanky frame while considering the belts thoughtfully. After a moment he plucks one that I hadn't seen from the back of the rack, presenting it to me with flourish. "Here, this one looks to be your size. Try it on."

The leather is a little stiff because it's brand new, but it's a chestnut brown that's nearly the same color as my hair and the Pokeball slots are a pewter gray. I clumsily thread it through my belt loops and cinch it up. He watches me as I latch it, and then beams a satisfied smile when he sees that it fits.

I don't even have to try another one on because it just _feels_ right, and I find myself thanking him as I pay for it. As soon as I'm out the door I click my three Pokeballs into their slots, happy to see they fit snugly in the holsters. If I'm going to stick with this whole trainer business, I might as well look the part.

It's early afternoon by the time I finally leave the gates of Hearthome City, heading east. I'm kind of sad to leave it behind, just because it feels like a sort of safe haven to me. Maybe if this whole training gig turns out well, I'll be able to move here and settle down some day. Kind of a far-fetched idea, but hey, a girl can dream.

Kiara trots along next to me, her ears pricked to catch the sounds of wild Pokemon and her tail swishing behind her as she curiously investigates our surroundings. I keep an eye on her, but I'm more focused on finding our next catch. I'm pretty confident in my team's abilities now, but adding another Pokemon is always a good idea. Even if I'm not exactly eager to do so.

"Kiara, c'mere," I hiss, motioning her over to me by curling my index finger. She paces over and mewls inquisitively, her head cocked slightly to one side. I turn my attention to the rustling grass and she follows suit, her body going rigid and her ears flicking forward. I don't have to tell the Luxio what I expect of her- by now she knows the drill.

Soundlessly she slinks into the grass, her navy blue pelt gleaming in the sunlight. It doesn't blend in with the grass, but that doesn't keep her from being stealthy. I swear she doesn't make any noise at all.

Unfortunately, I do.

She casts me an irritated look over her shoulder when I start to wade into the grass after her, because I'm not nearly as subtle and it's hindering her ability to catch her 'prey'. I grin sheepishly and keep going, because I have to be close enough to capture whatever it is before she absolutely mangles it.

It must catch sight of me though, because I hear a grunt and then the rustling ceases. Kiara crouches low to the ground and flattens her ears, her hindquarters wiggling as she prepares to pounce. I hold my breath and watch her spring from the grass, her fangs bared as she tackles her opponent.

I stand on my tiptoes and try to make out what she's caught, but all I see is a blur of tawny fur and a flat brown-

My stomach drops as the Bibarel opens its mouth and blasts Kiara with Water Gun. She rolls away from it but digs her claws into the ground to stop the momentum, and she's back on her feet and in the brawl within a matter of seconds. It struggles against her and lets out wails of pain, but Kiara isn't fazed. She toys with it, letting it scramble a few feet away before stamping on its tail and letting just enough electricity course through it to make it seize up in agony.

The new Pokeball in my hands feels like lead, and my mind races. I need a water-type. Clearly Bibarel are stronger than I gave them credit for, considering one managed to take down my Onix in one hit. This isn't about my pride, or about Ivan. This is about strengthening my team so that no one else dies and I can earn enough money to sustain myself and my mother. I cannot afford to be an idiot, and that's _exactly_ what I am if I don't take this opportunity.

And yet...

Kiara yowls at me impatiently, and I look up to see her standing on top of the Bibarel. Her back claws dig into its tail, and her front paws firmly pin its shoulders to the ground. Her tail lashes behind her anxiously and she watches me with a steady gaze, awaiting my command. By now I usually would have stopped her and made the catch, so I can understand her confusion to an extent.

I look down at the Pokeball in my hands, sigh, and return it to my bag. "Go on."

She doesn't hesitate any longer, and I just stand by silently and watch her kill it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a month to get this posted, spring's just a ridiculously busy time of year for me. Between apartment hunting, scheduling courses, birthday shenanigans, work and keeping up my grades... well, writing had to take the backseat for a while. And will probably continue to until I've completed my finals and moved back home for the summer. Dx

I was so pissed when I came across a Bibarel as my catch. _ By then it was just reflex to mash the A button and watch it die... and then afterwards I sort of regretted it because I really needed a water-type.

Next chapter will probably take a while to get here, but I promise to work on it when I can! :)

~Firebird


	29. Chapter 29

_**Impulse**_

**[Twenty-Nine]**

We stroll into Solaceon Town under a sea of stars, the moon nothing more than an incandescent sliver in the sky. Fine gravel crunches under my shoes noisily as I walk along the path. The settlement is nestled against a bluff and surrounded by a thick band of woods, so the wild Pokemon aren't all that far off. The usually soft melody of the Kricketune is almost deafening here- or maybe it just seems that way, since Solaceon is otherwise silent. Either way it unnerves me.

A lone street lamp flickers in the darkness, and I'm drawn to the light like an entranced Mothim. Jade swoops down abruptly to join me and stirs up the chilly night air, causing my heart to flutter nervously and goosebumps to cover my arms. Damn Golbat still manages to rile me up, even after all this time. You'd think I'd be used to her antics by now, the little brat.

As it turns out, the streetlight is adjacent to an impossibly small Pokemon Center. The white paint on the exterior is chipping away from the wood, and roof is missing a few shingles. But the sign doesn't lie, so I approach the building hopefully. It's dark inside, and when I try to tug open the door it doesn't budge.

"Son of a bitch," I mutter under my breath, cupping my hands around my face as I peer into the small lobby. There's a pair of sofas and an armchair off to one side, a small dining area to the left, and a counter with a PC straight ahead. The faint glow of the screen illuminates the room.

Jade lands on the crooked mailbox to my left and eyes me curiously, her head cocked to one side. I ignore her and begin pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where I'm going to go. Before leaving Hearthome I'd made certain Solaceon had a Pokemon Center. I'd counted on sleeping inside tonight and getting free breakfast in the morning, and this is really throwing a wrench in my plans.

"Someone's gotta be in there," I murmur, before rapping my knuckles on the glass. At first I get no response, and I'm in the middle of knocking louder when I see a squat figure waddle into view.

The Blissey takes one look at me and pivots on her stubby little foot while rubbing her eyes, calling out to the back room. The light switches on and I wait somewhat patiently, equal parts grateful and anxious. After a few moments someone who I assume is the nurse stumbles out of the back room, but it's kind of hard to tell because she's in her pajamas.

She's a plump woman with a narrow nose and sharp eyes, which only helps to seal the stern look on her face as she cracks open the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is, ma'am?" she asks brusquely, her expression and tone eerily similar to a scolding teacher.

I wince a little and nod. "Sorry, I thought Pokemon Centers were open 24/7. I just need to rent a room for the night-"

"Well then I'm afraid I can't help you. This facility has a small healing station for Pokemon, but we don't have rental rooms. Most people only pass through Solaceon."

"So where am I supposed to go?"

She leans in the door frame, her finger tapping her chin. "Usually I send trainers north on Route 210- there's a nice little bed and breakfast there that isn't too pricey. But I doubt they'd let you in at this hour..." A pudgy pink hand tugs at her nightgown, and the nurse glances down at the Blissey. The Pokemon croons softly and gestures at the sofa off to my right.

The nurse rubs her chin thoughtfully, and looks me up and down before relenting with a resigned sigh. "Oh, alright. You can camp out on the couch for tonight."

I grin as I recall Jade to her Pokeball and thank the stout woman profusely. The Blissey beams at me and then bustles away, returning a few moments later with a frazzled blanket and a throw pillow.

"I'm going to trust that you don't take advantage of my kindness," the nurse huffs as she shadows me to the couch. "But just in case you decide to, I'll be keeping your trainer's license overnight." I open my mouth to protest, but she holds up a hand to silence me. I hand it over reluctantly and she gives me a tight smile. "If you let your Pokemon out, you're responsible for any damage done. Breakfast is at eight sharp, and we can have trainers coming in anytime after that so I expect you to be up and dressed before then. Have a good night."

And with that she whisks away, her Blissey puttering along behind her. I watch them disappear into the back room before shaking out the blanket and fluffing up the pillow. After kicking off my shoes I lean back and stare at the ceiling.

Sleep comes slowly, and doesn't last nearly long enough. I'm annoyed awake by the sunlight that streams in the windows.

By the time the nurse and her little helper emerge from their sleeping chambers, I've got the blanket folded neatly on the couch and I'm polishing my badges out of sheer boredom.

"You're up," she says, sounding a little surprised as she glances at the clock. I nod and return my badge case to my bag. "Good. That means you can make yourself useful and help with breakfast."

We walk to the dining area and I lean up against the counter uncertainly as the two work in perfect tandem to prepare the meal. The Blissey hums softly as she works, a floral apron fastened around her rotund body and a permanent smile on her face. The nurse- who introduces herself to me as Carla at some point during our small talk- seems to be the polar opposite of her Pokemon. Concentration lines crease her face as she sets up the buffet, and she gruffly barks out orders to me when I find myself just watching. As I help set out bran muffins, I can't help but watch the Blissey out of sheer curiosity. I find myself not the least bit anxious about her close proximity, which is strange for me all things considered.

Carla seems to notice my fixation, and as she finishes arranging the silverware she asks, "Is Delia bothering you?"

Upon hearing her name the Blissey pauses in the middle of whisking a bowl of eggs, and looks sincerely hurt by the notion.

"No, it's not that," I say hurriedly, and Delia immediately perks up and resumes her work. "I'm just surprised that she's so... _docile_. She hardly acts like a Pokemon at all."

Carla's got an amused smirk on her face as she wipes her hands off on a dish towel. "Blissey are naturally gentle and kind-hearted creatures. Plus, I raised her from an egg. If Pokemon are with you long enough, they become almost like people. Maybe even family."

My first instinct is to scoff at this, but I bite my tongue and finish helping them set up. Nice sentiment and all, but can it _really_ be applied to Pokemon like mine? Ones that are trained to kill? To say I'm skeptical would be a massive understatement.

After everything is ready to go, I have Carla heal up my team to prepare them for the day. She gladly obliges, and returns my trainer card to me when she's finished. I grab some fruit and muffins from the buffet to take on the go, and fill up my canteen at the faucet. I thank her for her hospitality and leave behind the tiny Pokemon Center, although I'm not quite prepared for what I see when I step outside.

Originally I'd thought Solaceon was a ghost town of sorts, considering how barren it was last night. But the dusty streets are full of people and Pokemon scurrying around, and booths are set up on every corner with fresh produce for sale.

A cart pulled by a Ponyta passes by me and I shy away a bit, but I'm fascinated all the same. I knew Solaceon was the agricultural epicenter of Sinnoh, but I hadn't known it was so... rustic? For lack of a better word.

I browse the little tents set up for a while, before remembering that I'm wasting precious daylight. I leave the bustling marketplace behind me and head north of town. As it turns out, the band of trees bordering northern Solaceon Town is rather thin, and the path eventually brings me into a wide expanse of grasslands. It's so flat I can see for what appears to be miles, and there are hundred of trails cutting through the grasses - it's almost impossible to distinguish which were formed by Pokemon and which are man-made. I've got no idea which path to follow.

My Poketch bleeps as I scroll through the menu and pull up the GPS. The map on the display shows a clear path through Route 210, and I'm about to follow it when I notice a smaller path off to my right. It's highlighted on my Poketch, and it seems to lead to a legal catching area.

One look at my belt is all it takes to convince me the detour is necessary. If I don't add to the team soon, I'll have a hell of a time making it all the way to Veilstone City.

I have to backtrack a little bit in the wooded area, but the trail is pretty easy to find. It looks like a bit of a hike, so I let Tucker out to join me. Slow though he may be, he's proven himself to be sure-footed and Kiara likes to wander off too much.

He stretches upon release and yawns, his beak-like maw clicking together contentedly.

"Eyes peeled Tuck, we're hunting for a new teammate." He plods along beside me but doesn't even attempt to look alert. Instead he snatches up plants as we walk, getting breakfast on the go. I roll my eyes but don't chastise him. It probably wouldn't do much good, anyway.

Although it's a steep incline, it doesn't take long to reach our destination. At the top of the hill is what looks like the entrance to a cavern of some sort, and I almost turn around right then and there. But then I notice the sign hanging above the opening.

It's faded and nearly impossible to make out from a distance, because it's written in the ancient Unown Runes. We learned how to read them in my history class, but that was fifth grade and I never thought I'd be able to apply it to my life.

I approach the sign and squint at it, trying to make out what it says. Luckily Unown Runes are similar to our alphabet so I figure it out without too much trouble - the Solaceon Ruins.

They're pretty well known I guess - though not as famous as the Ruins of Alph in Johto. Lots of weird shit apparently goes on there at night, like radio interferences and sliding puzzles leading to secret passageways. It's turned into a tourist attraction, whereas the Solaceon Ruins are more popular with researchers and archaeologists.

But it's highlighted on my map, so there's got to be some sort of Pokemon in there I can catch. I walk up the stairs carved from stone and look back to make sure Tucker is keeping up, then duck inside.

Holes in the ceiling let light filter in, keeping the different caverns dimly lit. This must keep the Zubat from calling it home, because I don't hear the rustling of wings overhead. Then again, I don't hear much of anything at all.

A shaft of light cuts through the darkness and illuminates what appears to be some sort of design on the walls. I take a step closer to investigate, and notice that it is a tableau of Unown Runes. My fingers brush up against the smooth stone walls gently, against one that resembles an 'E'. The second my fingers make contact the circle in the center blinks.

And then I'm staring into the lone eye of an Unown.

* * *

A/N: So, this would have been up sooner but... I sort of forgot to post it here. Dx Fail on my part. Sorry, guys.

And I know I promised new teammates this time, but the chapter was getting really long and the only natural stopping part was here. Next chapter for certain, though. On the plus side, it's partially written already so the next update should come in a more timely manner.

Happy summer, everyone!

~Firebird


	30. Chapter 30

_**Impulse**_

**[Thirty]**

I stagger back with a yelp as the whole row of letters begins to glow a sickly green, detaching themselves from the walls one by one and opening their eyes wide with fright. All but the one I touched flee immediately, scattering to different walls of the cave and forming new phrases together. But the 'E' just hovers in the air before me, and I shakily extend the Pokeball and press the button. It is engulfed in the flash of red, and does not struggle once inside the capsule.

I click the Pokeball onto my belt quickly, and backtrack through the ruins. Knowing that the runes on the walls are alive is a little creepy, but they seemed skittish at the sight of a human so I'm not too worried. Tucker grunts behind me in protest of my brisk pace, but I don't want to linger here any longer than we have to. This has already been a waste of time.

On the way out I pull up the Pokedex app and take a look at our new teammate. I'm not exactly thrilled about it, to be honest. Unown are probably the most worthless psychic types in Sinnoh, and trainers don't typically use them. I guess if nothing else, I can use it as a meatshield if it ever comes to that. Hopefully it won't, but you never know.

Once we're back in broad daylight I release it, stepping back cautiously and letting Tuck stand between us. Its 'E' shaped body is thin and jet black, all except the eye that bulges unnaturally out of the center. It blinks at me and wavers in the air, a soft green hue fringing its body as it studies me.

"You're certainly not much to look at," I mutter, glancing back down at my Poketch to check its stats. Not as bad as I'd expected, but still. Mediocre at best.

I start walking and it floats after me, though it keeps a fair distance away from me and Tucker. Honestly I could care less if it keeps up or not. The odds of it even surviving its first battle are pretty slim, so I don't bother thinking up a name.

With my Poketch to guide me, I head out on Route 210 with Tuck and the Unown in tow. We stick to the path, and because there's nothing but pastures and grasslands it doesn't take long to spot my next legal catch.

A small herd of Ponyta is grazing in a nearby field, their ivory pelts gleaming in the sunlight. I feel a jolt that's a mixture of excitement and fear as I realize one of them might very well be on my team in a matter of minutes. It sounds stupid, but every little girl wants a Ponyta at some point in her life and I never truly outgrew the phase. It's something that has stuck with me even through my Pokephobia - although it's strange, considering they have sharp hooves and powerful legs that can bash your skull in with one swift kick. Not to mention a mane and tail composed entirely of flame...

Yeah okay, I've talked myself out of the excitement. Now I'm just terrified.

I glance down at Tuck and realize he isn't exactly the greatest candidate for making the catch, so I weigh my options. Jade's really the only one fast enough to keep up with a Ponyta, so I send her out to join us.

My Golbat immediately takes to the air, but when I whistle she obediently swoops down - flapping her wings spasmodically to stay eye-level with me. I hesitate a moment, because I've never used Jade to assist in a catch before and I'm not sure how well she'll handle it.

"Okay, this is what I need you to do," I say slowly, hoping to Arceus she understands because I cannot afford to miss another catch. "See that herd of Ponyta over there? I need you to weaken one so I can catch it." Her tongue flops out of her mouth and her eyes light up at the prospect of hunting, so I glare at her threateningly. "If you kill it I swear I'll feed you to Kiara. Just _weaken_ it."

Tucker snorts at my empty threat. I give him the stink-eye, but then I hear a shrill whinny and glance up sharply. The herd has spotted us, and they're watching cautiously from a safe distance. I lock eyes with the largest of the group and it tosses its mane defiantly, sending a shiver down my spine. Jade hisses and darts away from me before I can say anything - and all hell breaks loose.

My Golbat zooms headfirst into the herd and sends them scattering. She singles out the biggest one of course, cackling mischievously as she dodges spurts of flame and razzes it.

"Jade!" I snap, equal parts irritated that she's just fooling around and worried her antics will get her killed. She doesn't pay me any mind though, and when the stupid thing bolts she chases after it. I'm about to call her back to me when I notice one of the other Ponyta barreling toward us. Jade becomes the least of my concerns in the blink of an eye.

Tuck takes a step back uncertainly, and as expected the leaves he sends whizzing through the air don't slow the fire horse down at all. I leap to the side with a yelp, but I'm surprised to see the Unown makes no move to get out of the way. It lingers in the air between us and the charging Ponyta, its body glowing softly. The light coalesces in front of it in a small sphere, and when the Ponyta gets close the Unown releases the energy.

In awe I watch as the Hidden Power attack converts to a short pulse of water, one that strikes the Ponyta in the face. It lets out a high-pitched squeal and its legs buckle beneath it as it topples to the ground.

I lob the Pokeball at the fallen Ponyta and cross my fingers, watching anxiously as it totters on the ground. Eventually it gives up the struggle and the capsule stills. I glance at the Unown cautiously as I bend down to grab the device, dusting off the cherry-red top when I straighten up.

"Okay, so I underestimated you," I say hesitantly as I approach the hovering... whatever it is. The psychic-type blinks at me and remains expressionless, but the glow pulses and it's like I can _feel_ smugness emanating from it. It's weird and trips me the fuck out, so I shake my head and the connection between us fades. I divert my eyes when I address it, "Anyway... nice work, Slim. I guess I'll keep you around for now." The moniker rolls off my tongue, but it seems somewhat fitting. Maybe it'll stick - it'll have to have a name anyway, if I'm going to register it as a usable catch.

I hear a familiar screech and I anxiously glance up to see Jade zipping toward us. My relief that she didn't get herself killed quickly morphs into anger, and I scowl when she lands on the ground in front of me.

"One job. I gave you _one_ job, you stupid bat!" I yell accusingly. Her goofy grin withers into a look of confusion and hurt, and she cocks her head to the side. I throw up my hands in exasperation and snatch her Pokeball from my belt, recalling her before I lose my cool. Tuck watches me with a steady gaze as I walk past him, kicking a rock to vent my frustration.

We have to backtrack to the Pokemon Center to heal the Ponyta, but the detour doesn't take that long. I'm too chicken to let it out just yet, so I focus on working with Slim instead. Since it only knows Hidden Power and is most likely too frail to take a hit, it ends up being a bit of a specialist. But I was in desperate need of a way to deal with fire-types. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Considering this route is teeming with Ponyta, I'd be royally fucked without him- well, technically it. The Pokedex shows that Unown are genderless, but the egotistical vibes I'm getting from Slim practically scream male. He doesn't seem to care either way, so we'll just go with that.

I decide it isn't really the best idea to keep Tucker out amidst all the fire-types. Unsurprisingly there's also a surplus of Bibarel, so I let Kiara handle them instead. At first she watches Slim with intense curiosity while he battles, but it doesn't take long for her to become disinterested when she realizes he does nothing but float around and squirt water.

Around noon we come across the bed and breakfast Carla mentioned, and I'm delighted to see a small diner attached to the building. As I approach the doors I remember that she said a lot of trainers stop here to rest, and I hurriedly recall Slim to his Pokeball. I'm a little embarrassed to be seen training an Unown - that basically reeks of desperation, and if the other trainers get a whiff they'll come at me like a Sharpedo smelling fresh blood. Kiara hesitantly follows me inside, startling a bit when the screen door slams shut behind us.

Sure enough, all the trainers in the room size me up as I walk in and sit down at the counter. I order a sandwich and hope to Arceus no one decides to challenge me to a battle. If I waste any more time I'll be way off schedule.

"Make it to go," I add hastily, just to be safe. The man grunts in response and plops my roast beef sandwich in a styrofoam carton. It's warm in my hands and my stomach growls reflexively as I pay him. Kiara weaves around my legs and mewls cheerfully, her eyes trained on my meal. I hold it up out of her reach as we make our exit, careful to let her go in front of me so the door doesn't slam shut on her tail.

Just when I think we've made it without attracting a challenger, I hear the door to the diner creak open. I groan inwardly and keep walking, hoping with all my might that it isn't someone-

"Hey, wait up!"

The voice is gruff - too loud to just pretend I didn't hear it, though don't think for a second it didn't cross my mind. I turn slowly and give him the most displeased look I can muster, but immediately feel a bit guilty because his face is creased with age and he looks so... jolly.

"Lemme guess," I say flatly.

But he doesn't let me guess. Instead he beams at me and cuts me off by shouting, "How about a match before you head out?"

I pointedly look down at my sandwich and sigh. "Aw c'mon, _seriously_? Can't it wait til I've had a chance to eat?"

He shrugs and shakes his head, drawing a Pokeball from his knapsack as he stops a good distance away. "Sorry kid, but rules are rules. This shouldn't take long. Just a quick two-on-two!"

I roll my eyes and motion for him to send out his first Pokemon, taking a moment to set the take-out carton on a nearby stump. He grins and tosses the sphere into the air, releasing a Zubat. It's much bigger than Jade was before she evolved, but it still won't pose much of a threat. I nod at Kiara and she bounds forward, electricity crackling softly in her fur.

One Spark is all it takes to clip its wings, and the man doesn't even flinch at the smell of singed hair that permeates the air. "Figured that Luxio of yours would make short work of 'em," he chuckles, "but let's see how it handles this one!"

What materializes in front of us looks oddly similar to a floating dinner plate. But with eyes. Soft clinking noises come from it that make it sound like a machine of some sort. I recognize it as a Bronzor, but other than that I'm not really sure what to make of it. Judging by the smug look on my opponent's face, he had been counting on that much.

Hovering mid-air has got to mean psychic-type, so I figure Kiara can handle it well enough. "Start off with Bite!"

She darts forward and nimbly leaps into the air, but the Bronzor doesn't even attempt to avoid her advance. Her jaws clamp down and I can hear the harsh _clank_ of teeth hitting metal. Kiara yowls and backs off, shaking her head in pain. The Bronzor doesn't even look fazed.

"Excellent work!" the man booms, "Now, Confuse Ray!"

Its eyes begin to glow, and violet light beams from the six bumps that rim its edges. I yell for Kiara to bite it, but she is mesmerized by the display. Her eyes go blank. When I give the command again she rises to her feet and stumbles. She lets out a feral snarl and then latches onto her own leg, shredding it with her fangs.

"Kiara, snap out of it!" I say frantically, mostly because seeing her go nuts like that freaks me out. Confused Pokemon have been known to turn on their own teammates, so what's stopping them from attacking their trainer?

The man smiles because he's got me right where he wants me. "Finish with Extrasensory."

Kiara is enveloped in a soft purple glow, so faint I almost don't notice it. Her eyes widen and she squeals in agony, her claws digging into the ground and her ears flattened against her skull as the Bronzor wreaks havoc on her mind. I can't bear to watch it anymore and hurriedly recall her. I just hope she'll be back to normal when I send her out next.

"Well, trainer?" He grins, motioning for me to choose my next Pokemon. "Got anything that can take on my Bronzor?"

My heart races and my throat goes dry - not because he's effectively psyching me out, but because I'm nervous about my next move. If this thing is also part steel like I suspect, Tucker isn't going to be of much help. Neither will Jade. And I don't trust Slim to battle anything but fire-types.

So that really only leaves one option.

* * *

A/N: Told you guys it wouldn't take long. :P So there we have it - two new catches! And before you scoff at Slim, lemme just say that I was desperate for a water-type move on my team, and he actually wasn't bad. At all. Leave it to me to get an Unown with decent IVs. xD As for the Ponyta, well, we'll see what that's about next chapter. :P

Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to crank out the next chapter soonish. :3


	31. Chapter 31

_**Impulse**_

**[Thirty-One]**

I'm not really sure what to expect when I send out our newest catch, but I have my hand on Slim's Pokeball just in case things go awry. My Ponyta- male, according to my Poketch- takes one look at the Bronzor and snorts, pawing at the ground. The man's smirk falters a bit, but he orders another Extrasensory attack nonetheless.

The same purple hue tinges the air around the fire horse, and he squeals in agony. I bite my lip and clench my fists, hoping to Arceus it can survive such a powerful attack.

Once it subsides the Ponyta staggers, but manages to keep its balance. After looking up its moves on my Poketch I timidly call out to it, though I'm not really sure what to expect from a Pokemon I've never battled with before. "Uh, use-"

He whips his head around and takes notice of me for the first time. His eyes are smoldering and I flinch when I meet them, not getting out the rest of my command. A derisive snort is all I get in acknowledgement, but he does charge at the Bronzor and spews embers at it once he's in range. For the first time I see its defenses wither, and the Bronzor wavers midair. The man orders another Confuse Ray but the Ponyta doesn't give it a chance to land- he's too quick, and once he's dodged it he finishes off the steel-type with one last Ember. Another that I didn't command.

It's a little embarrassing how little control I actually had over my Ponyta during the match, so I avoid eye contact with the man as he hands me his money. But he doesn't seem to notice, and gives me a firm handshake once we've made the exchange. "Nice battle, kid! Sorry about delaying your lunch, but it's been a slow day and I was itchin' for a fight."

I smile wanly, but my focus is on the Ponyta. He seems to be purposefully ignoring me as he grazes in a nonchalant manner. Most wild Pokemon seem a little disoriented after first being captured, but he seems oddly indifferent to my presence.

The man clears his throat and I realize I'm still gripping his hand. I drop it like a hot potato and stoop down to pick up the take-out carton instead, looking a little sheepish I'm sure. Thankfully he retreats to the diner so I can focus on more important things. Like my sandwich that's most likely gone cold by now.

Taking a seat on the stump, I open the container and poke at the dried-out bread, confirming my suspicions. Cold lunch is better than no lunch, though. And I have to admit, it still tastes pretty good.

Maybe I'd be able to enjoy it more if the Ponyta wasn't around to put me on edge. He pauses from grazing to watch me steadily, his ears pointed straight forward to give him an inquisitive expression. I don't break eye contact until my Poketch rings abruptly.

I frown when I see its a number I don't recognize. "Hello?"

"You were supposed to call when you got to Solaceon," comes a familiar, mildly irritated voice. "When I said you should fall off the radar this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I would have if you'd given me your number." Riley's silent for a moment, and I smirk because he's got to feel like an idiot for forgetting. "But I've got it now, I guess."

He clears his throat. "So, I'm mostly just calling to check in. I'm guessing since you answered the phone you haven't found a way to endanger yourself."

My eyes slide to the Ponyta. "Uh, not exactly..."

"Well _that's_ the comforting response I was looking for," he snorts sarcastically. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Never mind," I say hurriedly, deciding to take a different route. "So... fire-types. Got any tips for raising them?"

"Don't?" This makes me grin. "Honestly I'm the wrong guy to be asking. Never liked 'em all that much. Too temperamental for my taste. Why?"

I tell him about the Ponyta's strange behavior - not listening to me in battle, but acting aloof afterward. "I just don't know what to make of it," I admit.

He's silent for a moment and I realize how stupid this is, asking Riley for advice. He didn't call for a chat; he called to follow up on me and do his job. I should be calling Chase about this sort of thing, rival or not, because he's actually raising a fire-type. I'm about to tell Riley to just forget it when he finally responds. "Fire-types are pretty spirited, usually, and tough to raise. Odds are he's just testing you. Show him you know what you're doing - he'll come around eventually." I repress my urge to snort at that. Only problem with that theory is that I don't _actually_ know what I'm doing. "Anyway. That answer your question?"

Well at least he tried. I've got to give him props for that. "Yeah, that does actually. Thanks."

"Glad to help. So the other thing I wa-" He's interrupted by a shrill beeping on his end, which I assume is his Poketch. "Look, I've got a call waiting so I'll make this quick. The main Galactic Headquarters are located in Veilstone, so the League wants me to keep a close eye on you while you're there."

I frown, because the idea of having a babysitter doesn't really appeal to me. "And how close of an eye is that, exactly?"

"Close enough. See you soon."

And with an audible click, he's gone.

I sigh and take a moment to save his number in my contacts. Then I turn my attention to the Ponyta.

"Sorry to say I'm not the best at coming up with names," I inform him awkwardly. It's not so much a conversation starter as it is a way to see how he reacts to my voice. I'm still not really used to addressing Pokemon as intelligent creatures, but they've proven to be much smarter than I've given them credit for on numerous occasions. He watches me with curious brown eyes, but makes no move to narrow the gap between us.

Slim's Pokeball is on the tip of my fingertips, and I try my best to take comfort in that fact as I rise to my feet and start walking over to the Ponyta. "I dunno, you're gonna be wicked fast. How about Dash? Not all that original, but it works." He snorts and his ears flick backward, but he stands his ground as I approach him.

"Easy boy," I murmur softly, trying to ignore the tremors in my voice. As I get closer I can feel an overwhelming heat rolling off him in waves, and I break out in a sweat as I extend my hand to touch his neck. He shies away from me and his mane flares suddenly, flames barely licking my skin.

I yelp in shock and yank my hand back to my chest. Through my jacket and shirt I can feel my heart hammering against my ribcage, the panic threatening to suffocate me. I try to swallow but my throat is completely dry, so I end up coughing instead.

Dash watches me from a short distance, and restlessly paws at the ground with his front hoof. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down enough to think logically. He doesn't exactly look bent on killing me - if he was, it would have been entirely too easy for him to just let his fiery mane engulf me. It was more like a warning to keep my distance.

So I decide not to push my luck by approaching him again. I contemplate releasing Slim for a little security, but sending out the Pokemon that blasted him in the face with water doesn't seem like it would be the best way to calm him down and get him to trust me. My reflex is to grab his Pokeball and recall him so I can just deal with this later, but I know that won't fix anything. If Riley was right, Dash is testing me. And not dealing with this head-on is like conceding defeat.

I wrack my brain for ways to win him over, but really, it's kind of difficult for me. I've never really thought of a plan to tame a Pokemon before. Tuck has always been mild-mannered, Kiara was young enough that she imprinted on me pretty soon after her capture, Jade was too weak and scrawny to protest much, and Ivan... he was just something special. Sure, I used Tuck to intimidate him into submission, but he was just a gentle giant all along - and more than willing to please.

Each of my Pokemon responded differently to capture - and like Riley said, fire-types are pretty spirited by nature, so I guess it makes sense Dash is a little... _difficult_. But there's got to be something I can do to win him over.

An idea strikes me suddenly. I reach into my bag and dig around for a minute, finally retrieving a somewhat smashed granola bar. The crinkling of the wrapper catches his attention as I open it with shaky hands. I break off a piece and hold it in my palm. "Hungry?"

He swishes his tail behind him, which isn't exactly an indication of understanding but I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt. I toss the chunk of granola in his general direction and he snorts, but tentatively moves forward to inspect it. I hold my breath as he snuffles along the ground, gingerly picking up the morsel and chewing it - slowly at first, but then he begins to bob his head in... what I'm going to assume is enjoyment.

"Like that?" I ask, and when he looks back at me his eyes go directly to the treat in my hand. I break off another piece and extend it to him on my open palm. "There's more where that came from. But you have to behave. And you need to trust me."

Slow, deliberate steps bring him closer to me. Even after all this, I can't help but admire him. The way his fiery appendages reflect off his cream-colored pelt gives him the appearance of glowing.

He comes as close as he deems safe and stares at me, then at the granola in my hand, then looks back at me. A soft nicker escapes him, and it sounds expectant. Like he hopes I'll give him the damn granola already. I shake my head and flatten my palm a bit more, wishing he'd just hurry up and take it because my arm's getting tired.

Cautiously he strains his neck, refusing to move his feet any closer but still trying to reach it from where he stands. Even fully stretched out his fuzzy lips come short a few centimeters, but it's close enough that his whiskers tickle my fingers and I can feel him let out a huff of warm breath. I crack a nervous smile, because it's a little comical how stubborn he is.

Finally he take the last step, his muzzle resting in my hand as he gently picks up the granola. My hand trembles as I lay it on his neck, and he flinches at my touch but doesn't back away. I can feel the sweltering heat emanating from his mane lessen in intensity, and that's when I finally relax a bit. Who knew the food-bribe method of taming would actually work? And here I thought all those old cowboy movies were a load of bullshit...

Dash is no longer shy about getting close - next thing I know he's nudging my pockets a little more aggressively than I'm comfortable with.

"Hey!" I protest, pushing his nose away and stepping back. His bold behavior has me a little rattled. "You have to _earn_ treats, okay?"

He snorts and looks away, but gives me my space as requested. It takes a little practice, but we quickly work out a system that works for training him. If he does well in battle and listens to me, he gets a treat. If he gets caught up in the battle and doesn't pay attention to my commands, he doesn't. It's simple enough, but more often than not he gets carried away and doesn't get rewarded. Which is sort of okay, I guess. I only have so much food to spare on him, and I don't want him getting fat.

My Route 215 catch is a swing and a miss. Dash stumbles across an Abra, but before I can even send out Kiara to assist with the catch the little psychic-fox vanishes. I'm furious at my rotten luck, because the next gym leader trains fighting-types and I really wanted backup for Jade. Not that I have any doubt she can do it, considering she managed to solo Gardenia when she was a puny little Zubat. But still. Everyone knows Alakazam are extremely powerful, and it would have been a great way to fill the sixth slot on my belt.

But I guess there's no sense in dwelling on it. What's done is done.

"One last Stomp should do it," I call out, and roll my eyes when Dash instead blasts the wild Kricketune with Ember. Talk about overkill.

He trots back to me and nuzzles my hand expectantly, but I'm distracted by a low rumble off in the distance. Immediately I look to the sky and frown at the darkening clouds that have gathered overhead. How did I not notice that?

Dash seems pretty oblivious to the impending storm, and thrusts his head against my arm. The first time he did it I freaked. But I quickly discovered his flames passed harmlessly over my skin, not coming close to burning me like they had when I first approached him. It's pretty common knowledge that most fire-types can control the intensity of their flames so they don't burn those they trust, but it was still a little scary the first time he headbutted me in search of a treat. Now it's just obnoxious.

"Cut it out," I mutter good-naturedly, putting my hand on his forehead to keep him at an arm's length. I toy with the idea of working with him a little longer, but then I feel a drop of water on my arm and decide not to torture him by leaving him out in the rain. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill him, but it would weaken him considerably and render him basically worthless, anyway.

I recall him just as I hear another peal of thunder, one that makes the ground tremble beneath my feet.

It makes me think of Ivan.

The breeze picks up a bit, cooler now and carrying with it the refreshing smell of rain. I grudgingly put the hood up on my jacket, but I know it's going to do very little to keep me from getting soaked. There's not much else I can do but keep going, and I'm not going to do that alone. So I send out Tuck and Kiara, since neither of them seem to mind a little rain. Thankfully Kiara's confusion seems to have cleared up, because she yawns and rubs against my legs sleepily. Tucker's never been one for such open displays of affection, but he looks pleasant enough so I'll take that as a good sign.

The drizzling picks up after a few minutes, but we keep trudging along. The only place to take shelter from the storm is beneath one of the trees scattered around us, but that's practically asking to get fried by lightning.

At the very least, the cold rain deters the wild Pokemon. Kiara is avoiding the forming mud puddles as if her life depends on it, pausing every few seconds to shake excess water from her fur. Tucker seems completely neutral to the rain, though I notice he flinches considerably when he hears thunder off in the distance.

We're miserable, but at least we're making progress.

Unfortunately there are idiot trainers who are more than willing to battle in the middle of a storm, but with the booming thunder and howling wind it's a little easier to pretend I don't hear or notice them. The ones who do manage to catch us have mostly water or rock-types, which Tuck and Kiara dispose of with ease.

The steady rain continues for a while, and then with a mighty crash of thunder it turns into torrential downpour. Tucker nearly jumps out of his shell, and voices his discomfort with a plaintive groan.

"Sorry buddy, we're moving as fast as we can." I have to raise my voice so he can hear me over the wind. It's whipped my hair around enough that my braid came undone at some point, and it's sticking to my face in annoying damp strands. I swipe it away and look around, trying to get my bearings in our ever-darkening surroundings. My Poketch shows we should be coming across a wooded area soon, and even despite the lightning risks I'm grateful. At least we'll have a place to settle in for the night.

"Just a little further," I murmur, but it's more to comfort myself than them.

* * *

A/N: Meet Dash, everyone! I was thrilled to catch a Ponyta, because horses are expressive creatures that are extremely fun to write about and fire-types happen to be one of my favorites. :3 Though he is hard-headed enough that he's going to give Nat quite a bit of trouble. :P

My job, upcoming vacations, and social life are severely limiting the time I can dedicate to writing. But I promise to work on it when I can! :)

~Firebird


	32. Chapter 32

_**Impulse**_

**[Thirty-Two]**

The canopy of the forest is sparse at first, but the farther we get from the path the denser it gets. We come across a river and I make sure to steer clear of it, because this rain shows no sign of stopping and the last thing I need is to get swept away in a flash flood.

Once I find higher ground I immediately begin setting up camp. Tuck and Kiara watch me, huddled close and shivering. I feel a little guilty. In their Pokeballs they'd be safe and warm, but sleeping alone in the woods during a storm scares the shit out of me. So hopefully they won't hate me for being selfish.

Having a waterproof sleeping bag doesn't do you much good when your clothes are soaked through, and I am practically convulsing by the time I slip inside. For once I'm grateful that Kiara's a snuggler, because I'm pretty sure her warm body pressed against my back is the only thing keeping my teeth from chattering. Tuck settles in much closer than usual. He's nestled right at the base of the tree within arm's reach, his chin resting on one of the gnarled roots that protrudes from the ground.

The rain isn't hitting us full force anymore. Thank Arceus. Not sure if it's because the trees are sheltering us, or if it's just slowed down. Either way, I'm grateful.

Still, water drips down from the leaves and splashes on my face, eliciting a groan from me. I pull the sleeping bag over my head and close my eyes, willing myself to sleep despite the fact I'm freezing cold.

I'm on the verge of dozing off when a ridiculously loud clap of thunder jolts me awake. I hear a whimper and peek my head out of the sleeping bag, only to see Tucker has completely retreated into his shell.

"Tuck?" I say softly, a little concerned. The only time I've ever seen him inside his shell was as a Turtwig, when he was trying to show me he knew Withdraw. "You okay in there?"

He hisses sharply, but pokes his head out and gives me an absolutely pitiful look. Slowly he comes out of his shell, and it's then I notice he's trembling like a leaf.

Somehow this makes me feel bad for him, and gives me the urge to giggle at the same time. "Aww, what'sa matter big fella? Don't like storms?"

Right on cue there's rumbling in the distance, and he squeezes his eyes shut and sharply shakes his head.

I sigh and decide to take pity on him. Felt bad enough already about keeping him and Kiara out with me, but knowing he's terrified of thunder and leaving him out of his Pokeball anyway feels downright cruel. "Alright," I say with a sigh, propping up on my elbows and reaching to unclip his Ball from my belt. "Kiara and I will probably be fine. You can go back in-"

"_Gro_," he grunts, shaking his head again when I hold up the Pokeball to recall him.

"What, you don't want to go in here?" He looks away from me in embarrassment and scrapes at the mud with his claws. He grumbles something unintelligible, and I groan. "Look, Tuck, you're giving me mixed signals here. If you want to go in your Ball, it's okay."

His eyes slide to Kiara, who is watching us patiently, and then he looks me square in the eye. The fear I saw initially hardens into something - determination, maybe, and he pushes the Pokeball away with his snout.

"...Okay," I finally relent, clipping it back on my hip. I lay back and try to sleep, but now I'm acutely aware of every rumble of thunder off in the distance. I'm a little baffled as to why he's so against going in his Pokeball if he's that scared-

His head snaps up suddenly and his body tenses. I follow his gaze and see something move behind a tree, dancing in tandem with the shadows of the night. Kiara starts growling as I hurriedly reach for my bag, digging through it for my flashlight. The beam is dim and does very little to illuminate the woods in the rain, but whatever it is flees from the light - though I do catch a glimpse of purple.

Kiara's fur is standing on end, and I shakily run my hand along her back to try and soothe her. "What the hell was that?" I whisper. Tucker grunts and keeps a watchful eye on forest, alert to even the slightest sound. Thunder rumbles again and he winces, but remains diligent. It's not as loud now - I think the storm is finally moving on.

Once Kiara's settled down I snuggle back in my sleeping bag, though I'm wide awake torturing myself with thoughts of wild Pokemon attacking us while we sleep. A bittersweet smile touches my lips as I recall Ivan coiling around us for protection. He would have absolutely _hated_ this miserable rainy weather, but he probably would have done it anyway to keep us safe.

A thought occurs to me. I prop up on my elbows and watch Tucker for a moment. His eyes are drooping shut, but once in awhile his head bobs and he jerks himself awake. Suddenly his refusal to go into his Pokeball makes perfect sense, and it just makes me appreciate him all the more.

"Tuck," I say gently. Those warm brown eyes find mine, and he looks at me curiously. "You stayed out so you could protect us, didn't you?"

He blinks and nods sagely, then returns to his vigil.

I think I startle him when I lay my hand on his head, though he quickly recognizes it as a rare sign of affection and leans into my touch. "Thank you."

[-:-]

The next evening I can tell we're getting close to Veilstone because of the sudden influx of trainers. Throughout the day I'd only been challenged to a few battles, but now they're challenging us left and right.

A young couple marches up and demands a double battle as I'm spraying Kiara with a Super Potion, and I'm forced to oblige. It's got to be pretty plain to see how run down my team is - hell, I'm sure I don't exactly look like I'm at the top of my game, either. A trainer who's too exhausted to focus is easy prey. I would know; travel-weary trainers were my favorite to single out while training for the trip to Veilstone. They tend to make costly mistakes. Not to mention I'm not the most experienced with double battles, so this could get ugly fast.

But I know for certain I'm screwed when I see their Pokemon.

The Monferno is bigger than Chase's, with quite a few battle scars and tufts of hair missing. It curls its hands into fists and whips its tail behind it, fury glinting in its eyes. The second Pokemon may not be as strong, but it's still fueling my anxiety. The girl's Glameow lets out a yawn that exposes its needle-sharp teeth, then regards me with a sullen expression.

The couple watches me expectantly, but I take my good sweet time with picking my Pokemon. Double-battling takes an entirely different skillset, and while I've studied up on type matchups a bit to help in battle, it's harder when there are four Pokemon on the field to take into consideration.

I immediately regret my decision to send out Dash and Slim, because the woman covers her mouth with a hand and her boyfriend barely succeeds at stifling his laughter at my Unown. I can feel my embarrassment and irritation tinting my cheeks a hot red, but I decide to just take the opportunity to give the first command. "Dash take the Glameow! Slim, you've got the Monferno!"

Dash accidentally charges straight into the path of Slim's Hidden Power on the way to his opponent, and has to careen to the side to avoid the hit. This throws him off course and his Stomp attack only clips the Glameow. Slim, on the other hand, hits his mark dead-on. The Monferno screeches angrily and rushes the Unown with claws unsheathed, using Fury Swipes in retaliation.

But my Ponyta sees him coming and barrels into him, intercepting the attack and striking it in the head with his hooves. It goes limp and the boy looks mortified, but his girlfriend isn't as easily shaken.

She commands a Faint Attack and the feline streaks forward, nothing more than a grey blur until it slams into Slim. Considering it's the first hit he's ever taken - and a super-effective one at that - I don't expect him to stay suspended in the air. Nor do think he'll have the energy left to fire off another Hidden Power. But that's exactly what he does.

Huh. Well how about that.

The fact that I just beat their prized Pokemon with an _Unown_ of all things is salt in the wounds for the couple, and I can't keep the smug grin off my face as I collect my money. Not like I'm trying all that hard.

Dash prances over to receive his treat, and I'm about to praise them both for a good battle when I hear slow, deliberate applause from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Riley leaning up against a tree, an amused smirk on his face. "Bravo, kid. Looks like that you managed to keep that Ponyta of yours from toasting you."

My initial reaction is to bristle at his smarmy comment, but a playful smile betrays his tone. Instead I hand Dash a chunk of Oran berry and pat his sinewy neck, resting my hand on his lustrous hide. "Yeah well, free food makes everyone a little more willing to cooperate."

There's an annoying tickling in the back of my head, which I've come to recognize as Slim's primitive form of communication. Powerful psychic-types such as Alakazam and Espeon have been known to emulate human speech patterns and communicate through telepathy, but weaker ones such as Unown aren't as capable.

But when I turn to face him and make eye contact, I can sense a feeling of exhaustion and slight irritation. My hand goes subconsciously to Slim's Pokeball. He may not be able to form words, but he's still pretty good at getting his point across. I recall him and the sensation vanishes instantly.

Riley approaches me with his Lucario in tow. She watches me with an intense gaze, her amber eyes studying me with something akin to scrutiny. I look away, but can't shake the feeling she's staring into my soul.

"Don't mind Vera," Riley laughs as he notices my discomfort, "she's just getting a feel for your aura."

Right. Because it's so easy to ignore that.

Clearing my throat pointedly, I walk past them and continue down the path. Dash snorts at the newcomers and gives them a wide berth as he trots around them, only slowing to a walk when he's a few steps ahead of me. Whereas Tuck is usually content to trail along behind me and Kiara stays glued to my side, my Ponyta always wants to lead the way. My gut tells me it's his domineering personality and that it might cause obedience problems down the road, but right now I don't really give a fuck what he does - so long as he isn't actively trying to kill me.

Riley matches my pace and shoves his hands in the pockets of his navy-blue jacket. "I know I said I'd meet you in Veilstone, but I got tired of waiting around so I decided to just come find you. Figure it'll be easier this way."

"So we're close, then," I murmur, and when he nods I feel my chest tighten with anxiety.

"About a ten minute walk 'til we're out of the woods, then it should come into view."

And that concludes our conversation. Riley seems to be a man of few words, which is alright with me I guess. It's just not at all what I'm used to. I've only really traveled with Chase, who never shuts up, so walking in silence is kinda weird.

I occasionally glance at him as we walk because the absence of conversation is a little awkward, but he seems completely oblivious to that and my staring. His jet-black hair is tousled slightly, and he's sporting a five o'clock shadow that fails to cover the inch-long scar along his jawline. He stops suddenly when we leave the forest behind us and I quickly avert my eyes, but if he caught me studying him he doesn't show it.

"There it is," he says softly, and when he gestures to the valley below I see Veilstone sprawled before us in all its glory. I can already hear the steady flow of traffic punctuated by the occasional blaring of a horn, and I realize this is going to be like Jubilife City all over again.

Riley ignores my hesitation and begins the descent into the valley, Vera nimbly matching his stride every step of the way. Dash snorts at the sight of the city, his ears pricked forward to catch the sounds and his legs rigid. He looks like he could bolt any second so I recall him, deciding it's in my best interest to keep him there so he doesn't get himself hit by a car.

I take one more look at the massive city, swallow my nerves, and then force myself into motion. Even if Veilstone terrifies me, the desire for a hot meal and indoor-plumbing is too great for me to ignore any longer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay- this would have been up much sooner but I was gone on vacation. c:

I couldn't pass up including that battle with the two Ace trainers. Nat may not have had too difficult of a time, but I thought I was going to wipe. My Pokemon were running low on HP anyway and then I come across these asswipes. Slim took two Faint Attacks to the face like a total bro, but the part I didn't include was the Kadabra and Gyarados that came afterwards. Tucker and Kiara came so close to dying to them, and if they had it would have been game over. Dx

Also I know the past couple of chapters have been filler, but I swear, it is necessary. Hopefully it isn't a total drag to read! D:


	33. Chapter 33

_**Impulse**_

**[Thirty-Three]**

As it turns out, Riley knows his way around Veilstone pretty well. It's like traveling with a tour guide in that respect- he points out everything to me, naming buildings and telling me a bit about them as we go.

"How do you know all this?" I ask, interrupting his history lesson on the department store. I've been doing my best to listen patiently, but my feet hurt and honestly I couldn't give less of a fuck at this point.

He falls silent and studies me for a moment, and then walks past me. "C'mon, I'll show you something."

Rather than drown in the sea of pedestrians I follow him, dragging my feet and wondering the whole time why he dodged the question.

We leave the downtown area behind us and enter a neighborhood like none I've ever seen before. The houses are incredibly narrow, stacked so close together you can barely distinguish where one ends and the other begins. Not to mention they look nearly identical; a small concrete stoop, faded gray siding, and black shingles on the rooftops. I'm not really sure what to make of them, but if anything they look like the city-version of my house; cramped, plain, and plagued with a temporary vibe that never lets you truly feel at home.

He leads me further down the street and then stops, leaning on the mailbox. "That right there," he points to the house directly in front of us, "is where I grew up."

I don't know what I was expecting to hear, but it sure as hell wasn't that. League officials do not come from humble beginnings. They come from wealthy families who can afford to send their children off to the academy in Sunyshore City for training.

Riley doesn't give me a chance to ask questions though. He brushes his fingers over the mailbox with a certain fondness, and then straightens. "Well, enough detours for now. You and your Pokemon must be exhausted from the trip. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center."

And although I'm highly curious, I don't protest. My entire body aches from the exertion of traveling and lack of sleep, so the sooner we get there the better.

We rejoin the flow of people, and I'm grateful that none of our Pokemon are out because it would be incredibly easy to lose them here. What would normally be a ten minute walk takes much longer because the sidewalks are clogged with people who aren't too inclined to move out of the way. I'm at the point where I don't even try to avoid shoulder-checking some of them. At least I have a small way to release my frustration.

"Is it always this bad?" I ask Riley as we detach from the mob and find ourselves in front of the Pokemon Center. He shakes his head, smiling at my irritability.

"We caught the tail-end of rush hour traffic. Everyone's just trying to get home." The sliding glass doors open automatically before us, revealing a lavish lobby that's full of trainers and Pokemon. The familiar feeling of dread grips me, but by now I'm more or less used to this sort of chaos so I manage to keep it well hidden.

Riley and I end up waiting in line for quite a while, so I'm relieved when I can finally hand over my Pokeballs. He stands off to the side and drums his fingers on the counter idly while my Pokemon are healed, his focus apparently elsewhere.

The nurse returns within a matter of minutes and I thank her hastily, somehow remembering my manners despite sleep deprivation. She smiles at me as I clip my Pokeballs back onto my belt. "Will you be checking out a room this evening?"

I open my mouth to answer her, but I'm cut off by Riley. "No, that won't be necessary," he says nonchalantly, flipping through a few pages of a magazine before laying it back on the counter and motioning for me to follow him. I hesitate a moment, but the nurse just shrugs and turns to the next person in line.

"We aren't staying here tonight?" I ask, bewildered.

Riley shakes his head, only pausing long enough for me to catch up to him. "League officials have their traveling costs covered, which includes hotel rooms."

"Well that's great for you," I snort, cheeks flushed, "but not all of us have the same privileges. I'm not going to blow my money on hotel rooms and overpriced food when it's all free at the Center." I shift the weight of my bag on my shoulder and glare at him.

"Simmer down," he says flatly. "I told you the League instructed me to keep a close eye on you." He fishes around in his right pocket for a moment, and comes up with two card keys. "We've got conjoined rooms."

I gingerly take the little plastic card when he offers it to me, turning it over in my hands and rubbing my thumb against the smooth surface. _The Terrace_ is printed in sprawling cursive across the front, along with what I'm assuming is my room number.

He leads me about four blocks away to a massive building that juts impressively against the skyline, the sign out front matching the logo emblazoned on the card in my hand. I cling to it like my life depends on it as we cycle through the revolving doors- and then we're in the lobby and my head is spinning because _holy shit_.

It looks like a palace.

I'm still struggling to take it all in as Riley checks in at the front desk, and then ushers me to the elevator. It's a little reminiscent of the first time we met, but this time we're headed up and when the doors open, there isn't a mob of people waiting to ambush us. Just a long hallway with plush carpeting, as well as a few portraits lining the walls.

We stop in front of our respective doors and I jiggle the handle, confused when it refuses to budge. "Do you have a key?"

He stares at me like I'm my own special brand of stupidity, then points to the key slot I failed to notice. I just look at him, completely lost, and he finally takes my card and inserts it. A green light flashes and he opens the door, cracking a wry smile. "Rocket science."

Deep down I know he's only joking, but scarlet embarrassment tinges my cheeks anyway and I duck inside hurriedly. I have never stayed in a hotel before, but I don't want Riley to know that. Especially if what he said was true, about growing up poor. Something about that rubs me the wrong way, but I can't quite put my finger on it just yet.

I flip the light on and immediately see why Riley made such a fuss about staying in a hotel instead of a Pokemon Center rental room. A plasma screen television is mounted on the wall, and there's a small kitchenette off to the side with a mini fridge and a microwave. There are two queen size beds with a mountain of pillows and plush comforters, as well as an armchair that's tucked away in the corner.

My bag is tossed haphazardly on the bed closest to me, and I practically sprint to the shower. When you hear romanticized stories about trainers braving the wilds of Sinnoh, they conveniently leave out the fact they had to go without showering for long periods of time. Maybe that's why the popularity of Pokemon training has declined over the years. Hardly anyone makes it big, and you end up nothing more than a filthy nomad.

The hot water is glorious, and it's only after I scrub every inch of my body that I feel clean enough to abandon the shower. I sluggishly pull on my clothes, struggling to keep my eyes open until I can finally collapse into my bed and sleep.

[-:-]

A knock at the door is what rouses me.

With a groan I pull the covers over my head, thinking it must have been my imagination. But it comes again, this time louder and more persistent. Groggily I drag my sorry ass out of bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes the whole way to the door. I do have the presence of mind to look through the peephole first, though I don't see anyone. Slowly I crack it open, squinting in the harsh light of the hallway. Nobody.

I slam the door shut and glare at it accusingly, but then I hear the knocking again and realize it's coming from the door between my room and Riley's.

He's leaning in the doorframe when I swing it open, and he raises an eyebrow when he catches sight of me. It's then I realize I'm in an oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, looking like a total bum while he stands there in his fancy jacket and gray slacks. Suddenly self-conscious, I try to pull my wild hair into some semblance of a braid.

"Looks like you wasted no time making yourself comfortable," he muses.

Giving up my hair as a lost cause, I throw it over my shoulder in exasperation and give him the grumpiest look I can muster. "So did you have a reason for waking me up, or do you just get a kick out of ruining my sleep?"

He shrugs, brushing past me and strolling in like he owns the place. "Mostly I'm just trying to do my job, but annoying you is an added bonus." When he reaches the door I notice he has a small electronic device in his left hand.

"Are you bugging my room?" I ask incredulously.

"Nope." The device adheres to the doorframe, and a red light blinks occasionally. "This'll just alert me whenever the door opens, so I can monitor you closely."

That makes me roll my eyes. "Okay, seriously, I appreciate the League's concern, but I'm sure locking the door will do just fine. I don't need _that_ much protection."

His laugh is short and sardonic. "You've got it all wrong, Hart. I'm not here to be your personal bodyguard. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to jeopardize Rowan's research."

I flinch at his matter-of-fact tone, and instantly harden because I realize just how stupid I've been. All this time I thought the League actually cared about my safety. But in reality, they don't give a shit about a wannabe trainer. They're just hoping to keep me from fucking up.

Oblivious to my little epiphany, Riley adjusts a few things and steps back to observe his handiwork. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

"Great," I grumble, retreating to my bed to sulk.

"If you're hungry there's room service available. Just have it sent to my room so they don't set off the alarm." I glower at his back as he crosses the room. He pauses in the doorframe and glances over his shoulder at me. "Oh, and, no need to be shy when ordering something," he adds with a devilish grin, "it's on the League's tab."

And that makes it incredibly difficult to continue hating him.

[-:-]

I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, straight out of a hellish nightmare that I can't recall. My heart is racing out of control and I gasp for air, throwing back the covers and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

Rubbing my eyes blearily with the heels of my hands, I try to calm myself down with little success. Loneliness settles in my bones and I wrap my arms around my body, clenching my eyes to dispel bad thoughts. When I was younger I had night terrors, and when I'd cry out my mother would rush to my bedside and hold me tight, stroking my hair and uttering soothing words into my ear. I eventually outgrew not only the night terrors but also my mother's care. Every now and then I'll have a dream that rattles me pretty badly.

But now, I wake up alone.

The ache starts in my lungs and spreads throughout my body, and I automatically reach for my bag with clammy hands. My pack of cigarettes is nearly empty despite my efforts to ration them, which does very little to raise my spirits.

I grab my lighter and flick it on, then think better of it when I recall the no smoking sign outside of the door. And it's not like I can leave to smoke either, since Riley's got an alarm on the door. Figures.

Instead I open the window, letting the cool night breeze flow into the room. I shudder at the sudden temperature change and crouch in the windowsill, the curtains draping over my back as I finally light up.

Halfway through my second cigarette I resign myself to the fact that I won't be getting any more sleep tonight. I flip on the television, jumping a bit at the blaring volume and smashing the button frantically until it's down to a reasonable level.

I occupy myself by channel surfing for a while, but since it's the middle of the night it's mostly just paid programming and reruns of old sitcoms. I'm about to give up and shut it off when I come across the battle network. Normally I would flip right past it without a second thought, but the battle on the screen catches my attention and holds it in a vicegrip.

The girl standing on the challenger's podium looks to be about my age, but she's got a stout frame and stick straight blonde hair. But that's not what got my interest. She yells a command to her Pokemon that I can't hear over the announcer, and the Golbat hovering over her head pumps its wings until it is circling over the arena. This is my chance to see how Jade'll fare in my gym battle. Who knows, maybe I'll get a few ideas if this girl is any good.

The camera pans to the gym leader, whose name escapes me. She is surprisingly petite for a fighting-type specialist, and her bright pink hair doesn't exactly add to her toughness. But she watches the Golbat with an air of confidence that gives me the impression she knows exactly what she's doing.

Her Meditite looks like it's already taken a beating, but it still manages to hover slightly above the ground in a meditation position.

With an ear-splitting screech the Golbat dips in the air, lazily swooping down and battering the Meditite with its wings. It looks like the little onion-head might be out for the count, but then its eyes snap open and its little paw shoots out- latching onto the Golbat's leg and tethering it to the ground.

The bat shrieks and tries to fly away, but psychic energy envelopes it and crumples its wings. The camera zooms in and catches the way the flying type's face contorts in sheer agony, before its jaw goes slack and it stops resisting.

The girl grips her railing tightly and looks on with a blank stare as the referee raises his flag, and I avert my eyes because in that moment the dead Golbat looks entirely too much like Jade and it makes me ill. All that confidence I had in her evaporates, leaving me feeling drained and completely unprepared.

* * *

A/N: This is arguably more character development than it is filler, but meh. Things will pick back up next chapter, and there's a new catch to look forward to within the next few chapters! One of my favorites to boot, so I'm excited to get to that part.

However, I'll be moving into my new apartment in 2 weeks once school starts back up, so it may be a bit before I get the next chapter out. I'm trying to update bi-monthly, but the pace is likely to slow down once I'm back on campus.

Thanks for continuing to read _Impulse_! :)

~Firebird


End file.
